GAME OF THRONES HOUSE MAEGYR
by jman007
Summary: Talisa sends her family a letter...A letter that will lead to much bloodshed and vengeance...Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

HOUSE MAEGYR

OUR STING IS DEADLY

CHAPTERS

1\. HOUSE MAEGYR

2\. THE LETTER

3\. ARRO MAEGYR

PART 1. WHITE HARBOR

PART 2. REVELATION

4\. HOUSE BOLTON

5\. HOUSE FREY

6\. A FATHER"S WRATH

7\. SANSA

8\. IN THE NAME OF THE KING

PART 1. THE BATTLE OF THE DREADFORT

PART 2. THE NORTH REMEMBERS

9\. SANSA AND ARRO

10\. NEW ENEMIES

11\. FALL OF THE TWINS

12\. PIGEON PIE

13\. PETYR BAELISH

14\. THE SAND SNAKES

15\. WAR IN THE WEST

PART 1. RED FIELDS

PART 2. THE MOUNTAIN

16\. THEON

17\. THE WALL

PART 1. MANCE RAYDER

PART 2. JON SNOW

18\. STANNIS BARATHEON

19\. TYRION

20\. QUEEN CERSEI

21\. DAENARYS

22\. FALLEN

23\. THE THREE EYED RAVEN

24\. LIGHTBRINGER

25\. IRON BLOOD

26\. BROKEN WALL

27\. THE DRAGON QUEEN

28\. THE FINAL BATTLE

29\. DAYS OF PEACE

CHAPTER 1. HOUSE MAEGYR

VOLANTIS

The free city of Volantis was founded by the Targaryens after they overthrew the Ghiscari Empire. After the Doom of Valyria the Volantenes tried to build their own empire, but because Aegon Targaryen intervened the people of Volantis satisfied themselves with their own territories. The society became a slave based society like many of the free cities in the east. As time passed Volantis became one of the most powerful and populous cities in the world; second only to Braavos in power.

The people of Volantis have very strict laws concerning society and slavery. Every slave receives a mark in regards to what that slave is meant for. A fish for slaves who handle fish or work the fishing vessels, a fly for dung shoveling, a tear with its point facing down is for whores, crossed hammers for builders, a circle within a circle for those who drive carts. Slaves served in many aspects of life with the exception of pit fighting. Slaves caught carrying arms were immediately put to death.

The Rhoyne River runs through Volantis and divides the city in two. The Western side is open to traders and the Eastern side houses the inner city and the elite. A two hundred foot wall called the black wall surrounds the Eastern half. The wall is wide enough on the battlements for chariots to ride across. Foreigners are not allowed in the Eastern quarter.

The government is ruled by the Triarchs. The Triarchs are elected from the two ruling class of government organizations. One is known as the Tigers and the other the Elephants. The Tigers are descendant from the warrior class which started the wars with the other free cities. The Elephants recently rose to power from the merchant class. Volantis hosts the largest standing army in the east. But despite its military might there are more slaves in Volantis than citizens.

CASTLE MAEGYR

One of the oldest families from the warrior class is House Maegyr. The House was founded during the reign of the Targaryens and has been around since the city was built. Maro Maegyr is the current lord of the House and a sitting Triarch. His wife is Lady Avalene Maegyr nee' Zyre. She has given him two children a daughter Talisa and a son named Arro Maegyr.

The Maegyr's own many slaves and Maro himself commands a personal army 100,000 strong. It is late summer and the Maegyrs are hosting a grand feast. Children run and play, both Talisa and Arro run with the children. Talisa is twelve name days old and Arro is eleven. "By the goddess it's hot…" Talisa says.

"I have an idea lets go swimming…"

So down the lake they go near the castle. Several slaves and guards go with the children. Talisa is standing in the shallows talking with her friends. When she realizes her brother is not around teasing her as he usually does. "Arro!" She starts calling and then screams when sees him floating face down in the water.

Talisa pulls him from the water with all her might. She kneels at his side weeping when the large slave shoves her and places his head to his chest. "You filthy slave you dare put your hands on Lady Talisa!" Another girl screams, but she is ignored, as he places his mouth over Arro's and blows. Then he presses down on his chest as guards show up. "That filthy slave pushed the mistress…"

They point their spears at him, "No wait!" Talisa commands.

Then her brother spits up water and starts coughing. The slave steps back and then Talisa hugs her brother, "Don't ever scare me like that again…" The soldiers place manacles on him. "No and do not hurt him…He saved my brother's life."

Maro is furious, but the slave did save his son's life and Talisa begs her father to have mercy, "Well slave you shoved my daughter, but you save my son…What should I do with you?"

"Whatever the master pleases…"

"Father please…"

He nods, "A life for a life…I give you your life slave…You are free…"

"If it please the Master this one wishes to serve family Maegyr as a free man…"

"Why you are free?" Talisa asks.

"And where would this one go…Lady Talisa…"

"I could give you gold…"

"I wish to serve as a free man…"

"You will serve my daughter…"

Later Talisa sits alone in her room thinking on what she had witnessed. She smiles and comes to a decision. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"This…My father was a healer, but he was also a drunk and a gambler…He lost everything and was sold me as a slave to pay his debts…I learned a lot from him…"

"Will you teach me…" For the next five months Talisa learned many things from Kasad about healing. Then she asks her father to hire a master healer to teach her and Kasad. Kasad finishes his education as a healer and Talisa becomes a healer. Kasad also learns the sword and becomes a personal bodyguard to Arro. "I am leaving father for Westeros…I am tired of slavery and watching others suffer…I want to go to Westeros where I can put my skills to use…"

Three years had passed since her brother almost drowned. Her father agrees and allows her to leave. Upon arriving in Westeros via White Harbor she is able to help many people using her skills for the poor. Then a war breaks out two years later and after three victories, she meets the Young Wolf of the North who is now King.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. THE LETTER

Life in the Maegyr house goes on. Many offers for Avalene's son come from prominent wealthy families in Volantis, all refused by Arro. Avalene Maegyr tries to push her son towards someone, but her words fall on deaf ears. Every day is the same, they break their fast together, then Avalene oversees the servants in making sure the castle is clean from top to bottom. Avalene has a hatred of spiders and their webs. While she oversees the cleaning her son goes to train with the army and inspect it.

At midday the castle is spotless so she and her son have a repast as her husband is away at business helping to run the city as a Triarch. "Are we really going to war against the Dragon Queen?" Avalene asks to her son as they eat.

"I hope not mother…but many nobles in the city and at least one on the council believes that this disruption in slave trade will affect Volantis…Many more fear an uprising…"

"By the goddess…" She says referring Volyria the Dragon goddess of Volantis and Old Valyria. Her silent thoughts are interrupted by Bren the Chief Steward who sets the scrolls beside her. "Perhaps we have some good news…" One by one she goes through the sealed scrolls. Some are notices, others are requests, and then she comes to a seal she has never seen before. It is a Direwolf's head. She breaks the seal and gasps.

"Mother what is it?" Tears fall down her cheeks, "Mother?"

She looks at her son, "Its from Talisa…She is married and is with child…" She hands the letter to Arro and allows him to read. They had not heard from Talisa in over a year and half. And in that time only two letters had been sent this is the third.

"Father will be happy to hear this…"

"Yes…" She stands, "Bren contact our friends and invite them to feast with us…I wish to share this news with everyone…My baby girl a mother and a Queen…"

"Robb Stark?" Arro says as Avalene walks away.

MARO

Maro decided to come home and when he does he finds many of his family friends in the foyer. "Why are all these people here?"

"I am sorry it was last minute and a surprise…I have some news I wished to share and I knew you were coming home today…Quickly freshen yourself so we can eat…"

Maro sighs and kisses his wife, then he quickly undresses, bathes, and then puts on fresh clothes. The servants help him so it doesn't take as long. "My friends welcome to my home…Lets us eat and drink…" after the fifth course is served Avalene stands up and taps her glass.

"Good, noble, people of our beloved Volantis. I have news so wonderful I wished to share with all we call friends…" A servant hands her the letter on a silver tray. Then Avalene hands the letter to Maro.

He smiles after reading who it is from, "It's from Talisa…" Everyone gives their ohs and ahs.

 ** _To My Noble and beautiful Mother Avalene Maegyr, My Strong and Noble Father Maro and My brother Arro whom I have not forgiven for cutting up my favorite dress when were children…_**

Everyone laughs

 ** _I hope this letter finds all of you well. I am well and very happy. I apologize for waiting so long to write, but so much is happening in the West. As you know there is a war. I have been marching with House Stark since the beginning. I am still a healer helping all I can…The leader of the Northern army is a young lord named Robb Stark…They call him the Young Wolf…He is handsome for a Western Northerner…Very Charismatic…And he has won many victories in battle against his enemies. His people have named him King…The King in the North._**

 ** _By chance I met him and we spoke…He asked my name but I would not tell him at first. Later on I traveled with him to a place called the Crag…In time I could not deny the attraction between us…I gave myself to him in all ways…Then we married in secret…I am his wife and Queen…_**

When she said she gave herself to the King in the North many young ladies at the table giggled and whispered to each other.

 ** _At this moment we are marching on a place called Harrenhal…Mother…Father…I am with child…I am going to be a mother…I wish you, father, and Arro were here…I miss you all so much…Give my warmest wishes to all our friends…_**

 ** _With all the Love in the World_**

 ** _Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr…The Queen in the North_**

Maro's face is wet with tears. "Well this is…" he looks at the servants, "More wine for everyone…" after everyone's goblet is full he raises his glass, "To Talisa…The Queen in the North…"

"TALISA!"

Everyone shouted, then Maro sets his goblet down and folds the letter. Avalene takes it from him and he smiles. "Bren…My friend…I want a dowry prepared for my daughter the Queen…A hundred men to be her personal guard…One million gold harpies to be melted down into gold Dragons…One million silver Harpies and one million coppers…Twenty Elephants and the ships to carry it all…My beautiful wife and my most noble and brave son Arro will see it across the sea with no delay…"

Later Maro and Avalene lay side by side in bed holding each other. They had made rooms available to their guests to spend the night. "Thank you…"

He frowns, "For what?"

"Talisa's dowry."

"Well…She is of House Maegyr…"

"Are you sure you cannot come?"

He sighs, "This business with Daenarys Targaryen is growing and spreading…She is marching on Meereen as we speak…" It took five days to get everything ready then another three for the ships. Maro saw his wife and son off at the docks then it was back to business.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. ARRO MAEGYR

PART 1. WHITE HARBOR

Arro has always loved the sea and water in general. The incident at eleven name days old did not give him a fear of water. In fact his father helped him overcome his fears and he became an excellent swimmer. Arro had been on the sea before taking care of business on behalf of his family. His father grooming him for the day he would take his place as Triarch. It is a long standing tradition in his family and many lords from his father's house has been elected to the office.

Arro is an expert swordsman having studied under several swordmasters. He is also a master archer and spearman. He has commanded men in battle during the ongoing war of the disputed lands. Now he is sailing across the Narrow Sea to visit his sister and her new husband a king. Arro smiled at the news but for Talisa to marry a newly crowned King after swearing off nobility was kind of a shock. "No one can help who they fall in love with…" His mother had told him. Arro himself had yet to find love. Many beautiful women had caught his eye, but none of them won his heart.

"A man who lowers himself with whores is no man…" His father would often say. So Arro stayed away from whores to honor the woman he would one day ask to be his wife. He walked the decks of the Red Scorpion the ship his father gave him for his sixteenth name day. The Red Scorpion is the sigil of his house, a red scorpion on a black background. Our Sting is Deadly is the words of House Maegyr.

"How long will it take to get there?" Avalene asked when he entered his mother's private cabin.

"Well we have the wind and the seas are calm for now…The captain has men on the oars at all times. So maybe two to three weeks if the goddess is good…"

"The goddess is mother of all gods…the seven, the lord of light, the drowned god, and the old gods…they all do her will…She will command her children to watch over us…"

He kisses his mother on the forehead, "As you say mother…"

"I am going to be a grandmother…"

"And I an uncle…What do you think she will name him?"

She frowns, "Him! What makes you think it will be a boy…"

"The women in our family always alternate…You had Talisa she was first born…But Grandmother had father first and aunt Volyn after…Before that…Great Grandmother had a daughter …"

"Maybe Talisa will break the tradition…"

He shakes his head, "Nope mark my words…" The trip to White Harbor was uneventful and peaceful.

WHITE HARBOR

White Harbor is the only city in the North founded by the Manderlys. The Manderly's fled the Reach long ago and swore fealty to the Starks. The Starks gave them the lands near the White Knife River. The Manderlys were given Wolf's Den by King Jon Stark and a port was built. Soon a city sprung up around the castle. Later the Manderlys built New Castle as their seat of power.

As time passed the Manderlys became the richest family in the North. The people of the city hold true to the faith of the Seven despite the old gods worshipped throughout the North. When Robb Stark summoned his banners the Manderlys answered the call. Wylis and Wendel Manderly both represented their father at the gathering. The North named Robb King in the North and the North was proud of their young King who won four battles against the Lannisters and captured Jaime Lannister. But it all went to hell after the King in the North broke his word and married a foreigner. Then Catelyn Stark betrayed them by releasing Jaime Lannister.

Wyman Manderly debated on what to do. Should he bend the knee to the traitor Roose Bolton or live in defiance of House Bolton and the Crown. His son Wendel died at the Red Wedding. His other son a prisoner at Harrenhal; If Wylis was killed he would have to name his nephew Willard heir of New Castle.

The sun is rising and the city coming to life. The man in the lighthouse tower is looking out over the sea and spots five large ships in formation sailing to port. The ships bear a sigil he does not recognize, but they do have peace banners as well. He rings the bell to alert the port master. The Port Master goes through his book on sigils of Essos. He finally finds it under Volantis.

"House Maegyr…" He frowns because the name sounds familiar, but at the moment he can't recall why. He pushes the thought aside and goes out to meet the ship just as it drops anchor.

PART 2. REVELATION

ARRO

Arro and his mother stand side by side on the deck of the Red Scorpion. When the ship drops anchor, a plank is pushed to the dock. Arro and his mother walk down the plank hand and hand with ten guards behind them and Kasad with a Dothraki sword. "Welcome to White Harbor…I am Port Master of the city…Master Devryn…"

"Master Devryn this is my Mother Lady Avalene Maegyr and I am Arro Maegyr…My man Kasad…We have traveled far…My sister is Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr…She married your King…The King in the North Robb Stark…"

The man stares at them his face taking on several expressions, "I cry your pardon…Did you say Talisa Maegyr…  
"Yes!"

"If she is your relation do you have proof?"

"Oh yes of course…" Arro looks at his Mother who hands the man the letter, "We received word from her over three weeks ago…"

The man reads the letter and hands it back, "Would you all come with me please…" They follow him to the Port House and he orders men to bring horses. "If I am not being too presumptuous, may I ask. Why all the ships?"

"A wedding present for my sister…Where is she anyway?"

"Um first you must speak with Lord Wyman Manderly…"

They mount the horses and gallop to New Castle. The Castle is large and white with its marble floors and stained glass windows depicting great sea battles, sea serpents, mermaids and such. There is a golden Merman with a trident in the main hall. From the main hall they are taken down a hall lined with standing armor and elaborate braziers. "Wait here…" The Port Master enters the Solar alone.

Arro grunts, "We can fit this castle inside Castle Maegyr's courtyard…"

"Don't be arrogant…" She looks back down the hallway, "Still this is very impressive…"

"The Golden Merman is too much…"

She smiles shaking her head as the door opens, "Before you go in I must warn you that my Lord Wyman is…obese…"

They enter and keep their faces neutral upon looking at the fat lord of White Harbor. The chair he is in and the all the furniture has been specially made to accommodate his size. "Come in please sit…"

"What news on the war?" Arro asks.

"Well technically the war is over…"

Avalene smiles, "Over so your King has won?"

He sighs, "There is no easy way to say this…So I will just come out and say it…Robb Stark and his wife…are dead!"

Arro stands up and Avalene places her hands over her mouth, "No by the goddess say it is not so…"

"How…how…" Arro can't even say it.

"I will tell you all…" Arro slowly sits down and Wyman tells them everything, starting from when King Robert Baratheon went to Winterfell to how Eddard Stark was arrested and executed. "By then we had captured Jaime Lannister…That is when all the North proclaimed Lord Robb Stark King in the North…" Robb won another battle against the Lannisters and that is when he met Talisa. They married in secret, then the King won another battle. Jaime Lannister tried to escape.

"I don't mean to be rude, but get to the part where my sister died…"

"Murdered is more the word…" So he told them about the Red Wedding.

"Talisa…" Avalene whispers.

Arro grabs his mother and holds her tight, "Um…is there somewhere we can rest…"

"Yes of course…My castle is your castle…My servants are yours to command please accept my hospitality…"

They are taken to a large suite with four rooms, a sitting area, and a private bath. "Betrayed!" Arro says shaking his head.

Avalene wipes her eyes, "A King should keep his word, but to invite someone into your home and offer them guest rights…Animals! Fucking animals…Oh my goodness your father needs to be told…"

Arro sighs, "I will tell him in person…You will stay here, but first I must speak with Lord Wyman again…" Arro is taken back to the solar. "Lord Wyman…If I may ask…What are your intentions? Will you bend the knee to this Roose Bolton?"

"I will burn in all seven hells before I bend the Knee to Roose Bolton…But many are afraid…The Boltons' words are…Our Blades are Sharp…They flay their enemies…Ramsey Snow Roose Bolton's bastard…has already flayed many…What will you do…"

"First answer me one more question…Are there anymore Starks left?"

"One for certain…Lady Sansa Stark, she is being held in King's Landing…"

"My mother will remain here with a hundred men…I am going back to Volantis to speak with my father…I will ask him to give me an army, but he will most likely cross the sea himself to avenge my sister's murder…"

"How many men will your father bring?"

Arro smiles, "A hundred thousand strong!" Wyman smiles as well, "Lord Wyman I need information on the Boltons, the Freys, the Lannisters, and the Greyjoys…All you can tell me." Arro listens for an hour or more. Then he stands up, "I am leaving for Volantis…I ask you to keep my mother safe…I will return with speed of the goddess…" Arro visits his mother who goes with him to the docks where three of the five ships are being unloaded. The gold is transferred to Red Dawn.

Arro kisses his mother on the cheek, "I will return quickly mother I swear it…" Arro boards his ship as the anchor is drawn up and the oars are set out. Soon the ship is making for open water.

KING'S LANDING

SANSA STARK

Sansa stands in the window to her room. She had been moved from the Tower of the Hand after her father was executed. She weeps bitterly after being told that her brother, his wife, her mother, and all of her brother's men were killed at the Twins. Shae a serving girl stands beside her to give her comfort. Then the door behind her opens and in walks Tyrion Lannister. One of the few people in King's Landing to show her kindness.

The look on her face says it all, "I am so sorry my lady…My deepest condolences…"

She wipes her eyes with a handkerchief, "Thank you Lord Tyrion you have always been kind…I need to be alone now…" She runs off to the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. HOUSE BOLTON

THE TWINS

Roose Bolton stands by watching as Frey and men of his House pile up the Stark men to be burned. Those of Noble birth are embalmed by healers and the Maester of the Twins to be ransomed to their noble families. Roose is holding a banner of House Stark in his hand. He throws it into a brazier and walks back to the main hall where Walder Frey is sitting and servants are cleaning up the blood.

"Hail the King in the North…" Roose smiles at Walder Frey's words, "Did you see the look on his face…"

"Yes I was there…"

"Tell me how could stand following that cocky little whelp…"

"He lead us to many victories against the Lannisters…But he was too trusting…First Theon Greyjoy, then me…If his father was leading the war he would have kept me on a very short leash…"

"The King in the North…" Walder Frey spits, "Serves him right for breaking his word to me…"

"Did you find the Blackfish?"

He sighs, "No the old goat got away…Killed two of my men…They don't call him the Blackfish for nothing…"

"He will be trouble for you…"

"What about you? I hear those Stark boys are dead…"

"Yes they are…The only one left is Sansa Stark."

"Yes…Tywin Lannister will keep her close…In case the North rises against me…"

"The Moat is still held by those Iron Born shits…"

"And Tywin Lannister will not send any aid, but we killed his enemy…"

"You are my son by law…and we need each other…So I need you to help me to put the Riverlords in line…"

"You still have Edmure Tully don't you?"

"I do…"

"Make him send a letter to all the Lords in the Riverlands…You are Warden of the Riverlands now…"

"Right you are…Have a drink with me and let us toast King Joffrey…"

They drink and eat in the hall alone, "What did you do with that girl Talisa?"

"I gave her to the Maester…He wanted to do things to her…One of his experiments…She got any family?"

Roose frowns, "None I am aware of…She never spoke on her family…I do believe she sent a letter to her family."

Two men drag Edmure Tully into the hall, "Ah Lord Edmure…"

"My father should have stripped you of your titles long ago…"

One of the guards holding him punches him in the face, "I want no lip from you…Say something else disrespectful and I will remove your cock…I am the warden of the Riverlands now! You will address me as my lord…"

"What do you want…" He hesitates, "…my lord?"

"That's better…You will write letters to the Lords of the Riverlands…I am their lord they will pay tribute to me…"

The rest of the day Roose Bolton prepares to leave, "I need to have a Raven sent to the Dread Fort…and then I am off for home."

THE DREAD FORT

Ramsay Snow bastard of Roose Bolton is acting Lord of the Dread Fort. Our Blades are Sharp are the words of House Bolton and Ramsey lives by those words as he has often flayed men in the name of his father. Ramsey also likes torturing men and hunting people with his hounds. "My Lord a Raven has arrived from the Twins…"

Ramsey is in the main hall eating with Myranda and Gryff Whitehill son of Ludd Whitehill. The Whitehills are banners to House Bolton. "What does it say?" Myranda asks.

"The King is dead…the King is dead…ding dong the King is dead…" Ding dong the King is dead is part of a song sung after the Mad King was killed. He hands the letter to Myranda who throws it on the table.

"You know I can't read…" She says snarling at him, "…sick bastard." She says the last part whispering.

Gryff picks up the letter, "What did you say?" Ramsay asks.

"I said you sick bastard…"

He smiles, "You are going to pay for that later…"

"So…does that mean we get to bugger those shits the Forresters?" Gryff asks.

"Patience my friend…When my father returns all will bend the knee to House Bolton…"

"Not so long as that Stark girl is in King's Landing…"

"Sansa I think her name is…" He looks at Gryff, "Want to see my new pet?" They take Gryff to the kennels where a young man is in a cage.

"By the gods he stinks…"

"Reek say hello to my friend Gryff…Gryff meet Reek…"

"Hello my lord…"

"Who the fuck is he anyway?"

"Oh that would be Theon Greyjoy…"

"No shit!"

"He's not a man anymore…I cut off his cock…"

"Damn!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. HOUSE FREY

THOROS OF MYR

A body floats through the water with a slit throat. Then a pole with a long hook catches the clothes and drags it ashore. Several men scoop up the body and carry it to a secret cave, home of the brotherhood without banners. Thoros takes catgut and sows up the neck, "Call him…" He says to one of his men…"

"Is that wise?" Lord Beric Dondarrion asks. "Every time you do that a little less of me comes back…"

"I said I would not do it again to you…This would be her first time…"

"Too bad we can't do it to the boy…He has a head for war…"

"Had a head…You know I can't do it to people whose bodies have been dismembered or prepared for burial…"

"CAT!" Sir Brynden the Blackfish screams running up to them, "What the fuck are ya'll doing?"

"Wait and watch…"

Thoros places his hands on Catelyn Stark's lifeless body, then he looks at the fire. "Lord of light shine your light…lord of light return light to darkness…burn the fire within this vessel…"

"ROBB!" Catelyn screams arching her back. Thoros removes his hands and steps back as she sits up. She feels her throat and looks around, "Uncle!"

"Cat!" he runs into her arms and looks at Thoros. "Thank you…"

"It was not me…thank the lord of light…" He says taking a drink.

They sit around a fire eating, "I was dead…" She says.

"And now you are alive…"

"I saw…My father…I saw his father and many others…Then My father took me through a city to a great house with a wolf and I saw Ned, Robb, and…" She starts crying. "Why? Walder Frey!"

"Yes…Walder Frey betrayed us…"

She looks at Brynden, "Uncle…we must avenge our family…"

He nods, "We will Cat…we will I swear it…"

THE TWINS

Roose Bolton had left with his wife Walda Bolton nee' Frey. Walder Frey is sitting high and looking down on all the other Lords of the Riverlands. The Lannisters were backing him and he is King of the River. "Fuck you Lord Hoster Tully where ever you are…I am the Lord of Riverrun now…"

"Father!"

"What is it?" He asks looking at Stevron his eldest son.

"Its Rosalin…She's pregnant…"

They stand around the bed, "So you carry a Tully in your belly…Perhaps I should make you drink moon tea…"

"Father please…" Rosalin begs.

Stevron clears his throat, "Father perhaps mercy here…If you let the other Lords know that Edmure' wife is with child…They may be more pliable…Bendable to our will…"

"Fine whatever…I will raise him in my image…Then we will truly rule the Riverlands…" It wasn't that easy. Many of the minor lords out of fear bent the knee. The greater Houses like Bracken, Mallister, and Blackwood told Walder to fuck himself. Most of the others remained silent. Walder did send a force to claim Riverrun. Meanwhile Brynden, Cat, and the Brotherhood traveled from place to place gathering allies, sell swords, and supplies. Then Brynden leads an all out assault on Riverrun to retake the castle.

Brynden and Cat know how to enter the Castle unseen and with 3,000 men they retake the castle and hold Lothar Frey and Black Walder hostage. "Freys!" Brynden says as a curse and spits on them.

"When our father hears about this…"

They go quiet as a cloaked figure joins them, "Who the fuck is this?" Lothar says. The hooded figure removes her hood, "You're dead! You're supposed to be dead!"

She shows them her scarred neck, "The sound of your voice annoys me to all seven hells." She walks up to Lame Lothar and they force him to open his mouth then she takes a hot dagger and removes his tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. A FATHER'S WRATH

MARO

Unbeknownst to Maro his son is racing back to Volantis to tell him about Talisa. After his wife and son left Maro kept himself busy by working. He secretly wanted to support Daenarys Targaryen because she has three Dragons and can help the Volantenes reestablish an Empire across Essos. Many Generals and Commanders, the elite warriors are in favor of this idea, but they hated the fact that Daenarys was freeing the slaves.

If the warrior elite of Volantis would stand united they could overthrow the Merchant elite and take over the city. Triach Bantu and Triarch Rhena fight about the cost of the army and who would fund it. They are demanding that the other free cities give more gold and resources. Maro stalled because he didn't want someone like Razdal mo Eraz leading the army. An Elite General of Volantis is needed.

The Triachs are gathered in Trinity Hall of the Triarch Palace. Maro sits on the throne of war representing the arms of Volantis. Rhena sits on the throne of law and judgment. Bantu occupies the throne of commerce. All three thrones are of equal size. A curved table sits before them and the delegates from the free cities sit in stands to the left and right.

"Do we really wish to give command to a man who allowed a girl to take his gold and city…" Maro says from his throne.

Razdal stands up, "How dare you! You weren't there…The bitch has three Dragons…One of them nearly snapped my head off…"

"A pity! It would have been an improvement…" Maro arrogantly says causing everyone to laugh.

"I thought my people were arrogant, but I see the Triarchs of Volantis have cornered the market on arrogance…Three times your people tried to rebuild the old Empire…And three times they failed…"

"Gentlemen please!" Rhena begs, "There are no enemies here…"

Razdal points at Maro, "There will always be enemies here…So long as Maro Maegyr sits as Triarch of War…"

As Razdal storms out the Captain of Maro's personal guard enters and whispers into his ear. Maro stands up, "My Lords and Ladies a personal matter has come to my attention I ask for a brief recess so that I may attend to it…"

"We shall reconvene after the sands have run out…" Rhena takes an hour glass and turns it over.

When Maro exits the hall his son Arro is waiting. "Arro! What are doing back so soon…" It had been one month, a week, and two days since he left. "Where is your mother? How is Talisa…"

"Father!" Arro says with a shaky voice.

"You have that same look on your face when your horse broke his leg…What has happened?" In a shaky voice Arro tells his father all that Lord Wyman of White Harbor told him.

"Talisa…not my Talisa…By the goddess why did I let her leave?"

"Maro my friend…" It is General Daeron Moss a long time friend of House Maegyr and godfather to Talisa. "What is wrong?"

"It's Talisa…She was murdered…" Maro hears them but his emotions are all over the place. But they form into one blinding emotion, RAGE!

"How?" He asks with an edge in his voice.

Before Arro can explain Maro raises his hand, "There will time for that later my friend…"

"I know that look and if you are going to cross the Narrow Sea I will be at your side…"

Maro places his hand on Daeron's shoulder, "My friend as much as I would like to have you fight at my side again…I need you here…You know my mind and I yours…There is an old law never used…I will resign my commission and grant it to you…You will sit the throne of war…I will take my servants, my gold, and my army with my son and avenge her blood and that of the Starks…I will teach these Westerners…The true meaning of war…"

Maro looks at his son, "Arro my beloved son…Return to castle Maegyr and begin packing our things…Send word to Admiral Vanlour we sail for Essos as soon all is loaded…"

"Aye Father…"

"Kasad…My friend…Go to the docks and seek any ship from Braavos…tell them Maro Maegyr requires the service of the faceless men…"

"It shall be done my lord…"

Maro returns to Trinity Hall with General Daeron, "My Lords and Ladies…There is an ancient law that has never been used until today…As you know we Triarchs are elected to the Thrones we sit for life, but a Triarch has the right to resign from his throne if he or she so wishes. For the sake of revenge against those who murdered my daughter I resign from the Throne of war and bequeath it to General Daeron of House Moss…"

Rhena stands up, "No Triarch in the history of this noble city has ever resigned their commission or bequeath it to another…But Lord Maro we all feel your loss…Go with our blessing…And may the goddess grant you victory over your enemies…"

Maro takes his sword as Daeron kneels before him. Then he taps him on the left and right shoulder. "Lord Daeron…My friend…I Maro Maegyr Triarch of the Throne of War do hereby bequeath you all rights and privileges of said Throne for the rest of your days…"

After the short ceremony Maro rides for his castle where the servants are packing clothes, weapons, books, art, gold, silver, copper, silks, the tapestries, and all the food stored in the castle. As he walks through the castle he is joined by Arro, "Is everything on its way to the docks?"

"Yes father…We have many slaves helping the rest are gathered in the courtyard…"

Then Maro goes to the armory where his Valyrian sword Sting is resting on a stand in the center of the room. The sword was given to his ancestor by the Targaryens at the completion of the city. The sword has a flat horizontal cross-guard, the pummel is wrapped in leather and has a scorpion like stinger on it. The blade is slightly curved and has a scorpion etched into the blade above the cross-guard. He removes the sword from the stand and belts it.

After getting Sting Maro stands on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, "Many of you were bought in recent months others of you were born in my house…Where I am going slavery is not permitted…My daughter…" He sighs pushing away the tears, "…My daughter Talisa grew to hate slavery…She became a healer…and now…Now she is dead…murdered…I will see her blood avenged…In her honor I set you all free…There are ships in the harbor that will take you to Braavos…"

Maro snaps his finger and several guards bring chests of gold, "I will not leave you with nothing…Form a line and receive a gift of gold to start your new lives in Braavos…"

As Bren passes out the gold to men, women, and families Maro walks away. He and Arro sits in his solar until the servants and slaves have all packed aboard ship. The packing takes four days, then he rides to the harbor with his son and Kasad. "How soon will we be ready to leave?"

"Soon my Lord…By…" Admiral Vanlour looks up at the sun and then the Elephants being herded onto ships. "…By late sunset, my lord."

"All ships accept the gold ships send them off now…"

"Aye my Lord…" Maro starts to walk off, "Oh I almost forgot the men you requested are in your cabin…"

Many ships start sailing out to sea oars out and drums beating. Then by late sunset the rest leave as well for White Harbor and vengeance. Before leaving, Maro sends an escort with the slaves to Braavos. Everyday Maro stares out into the distance impatiently looking towards their destination. Anger grows in his heart and mind at every memory of his daughter. "Talisa!" He whispers.

Arro joins him, "We will get there father…"

"I know…When we arrive I will meet with this Manderly first…Then I will march on this Dreadfort…While you take an army to Winterfell…"

"What of Sansa Stark?"

"She will not be prisoner for long…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. SANSA

Sansa Stark grew up in Winterfell naïve to the world around her dreaming a great Knight or Prince would love her and carry her away to his golden castle. They would marry and have many babies, that was the way of it in the stories she often read. Her favorite the story was the Princess Bride. Then reality kicks in as King Robert comes to Winterfell to ash Sansa's father to be Hand of the King. A marriage alliance is formed between Houses Baratheon and Stark.

Sansa is happy as all her dreams are about to come true. She would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms one day. The harshness of life came calling on the King's Road and then again in King's Landing. Sansa's heart falls when her father tells her that he is sending her home. Then all went to hell as her father was thrown into the black cells and all her father's men killed.

"Why did the I tell the Queen we were leaving…" Sansa says to herself, thinking on all that had happened. The door opens and she turns to find Tyrion Lannister standing in her doorway.

"My Lady may I have a word with you…"

"Yes Lord Tyrion what is it…" Of all the people in King's Landing he was one of the few who showed her kindness. She listens as he explains why he is here and wanted to be the one to tell her the news. Sansa's face twists in horror and she places her right hand over her mouth, "Married?"

"I am sorry my lady…I know I am not the man you expected to marry…I swear that nothing in our marriage that you do not consent to. My father is giving me Harrenhal…So after we marry we will move there away from all these scheming bastards…"

Sansa remains silent and then after a few hours Shae and another servant enter, "The Queen would like to have dinner with you this evening…"

Sansa's head is in a pillow, she rises up and wipes her eyes before looking at the two women, "Please tell the Queen that I am not well at the moment…" Shae smiles but the other servant is shocked.

"But…"

"But I am not feeling well you may go…" Sansa said more forcefully. The servant curtsies and leaves.

"Well done…" Shae says. "But the Queen will look in on you…"

"I know…Be watchful and bring me some food afterwards."

"I will…"

Sansa undresses and gets under the covers. Then she hears the door and footsteps. When Sansa peaks her head out the Queen is standing over her, "Forgive me your grace I am not feeling well…" Sansa's face is wet from water.

"I hope you will feel better in the morning and join me…"

"I will try…" Cersei stares at her for a few minutes before leaving. Sansa smiles it was the first time she showed defiance to the Queen. "Bitch!" She whispers and Sansa smiles placing her hand to her mouth. She had never used that type of language before. She lies down but remains wide awake her stomach making noises. Then Shae returns with a tray of food.

"Hungry?"

"I am starving…" Shae sets up everything then she starts to leave.

"No stay and eat with me…"

"I have already eaten, but I will stay and sit with you…" Shae did have some wine when offered.

Sansa eats and drinks everything, then she and Shae talk for a while. Suddenly Sansa is struck by sleepiness, she yawns and apologizes then she gets up and walks to the bed. She doesn't notice Shae yawning as well. The moment her head hits the pillow she is fast asleep. There is a ringing sound and a few shouts. The smell of the sea is strong, Sansa sits up and stretches, then she frowns. "Oh you are awake."

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Sansa is in a cabin very luxurious, but smaller than her quarters in the Red Keep.

"My name is Valyia…There are some clothes there they should fit you…I am off to fetch the Captain he wanted to be told when you awoke…"

Sansa gets up and changes into the beautiful dress behind the screen. When she walks out the door opens and Valyia enters with two men. "I am Captain Romeo Asard of the Red Scorpion Fleet…"

"How did I get here?"

"This man put a sleeping drug in your wine to make sleep." The other man replies with an accent. "Then a man brings the girl here…she is safe now."

"My Lord if Maro Maegyr father to your brother's dead wife Talisa. We have come to make war on those who murdered Lady Talisa and her husband's family…"

Sansa is shocked and sits down, "My brother's wife? How many men does Lord Maro have?"

"One hundred thousand…We are sailing to White Harbor…My Lord is probably there already…"

KING'S LANDING

Shae yawns and starts to stretch, "She is waking up my lord…"

When Shae opens her eyes several men are standing over her including Tyrion and his father Tywin. "Where is she?" He demands.

"Where is who?"

"Sansa Stark…"

Shae looks at the bed, "I don't know…What the hell was in that wine?"

"What do you remember?" Tyrion asks.

"I bought her some food…" Shae is interrupted by Cersei.

"Is it true?"

"Yes Cersei it is true…"

"What is she doing here?"

"If you be quiet long enough she can tell us…"

Shae stairs at them, all she wants to do is go back to sleep. She yawns, "Right so I bought her some food…"

"She said she wasn't feeling well…"

Tywin looks at her, "Be silent or leave…" He looks at Shae, "Please continue…"

"Yeah…food…I was uh…I was getting ready to leave and she asked me to stay and talk with her…I had some wine and then…then…She got tired and went to bed…I was too tired myself to move so I fell asleep in the chair."

They searched the palace and found nothing. Eventually they learned a ship set sail in the early morning hours. Two royal ships were sent out but they never came back. Later Tywin meets with the small council. Secretly Tyrion is happy he will not have to marry Sansa Stark and wishes her well.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. IN THE NAME OF THE KING

PART 1. BATTLE OF THE DREADFORT

Wylis Manderly had been freed by the Lannisters with a message that his father should support the Boltons. When Wylis arrives in White Harbor he delivers the message and is introduced to Lady Avalene Maegyr. Wylis didn't trust the Maegyrs as they are foreigners and he advised his father to bend the knee to the Boltons. Now Wylis stares in awe, his mind changed as hundreds upon hundreds of ships fill the harbor.

MARO

Maro walks down the ramp and kisses his wife who is standing next to Wylis. She introduces them to each other after greeting his son. "Take me to your father Sir Wylis…We have much to discuss…" They gather in the main hall where maps of Westeros are spread across the table. "How many men does this Roose Bolton have at the Dreadfort?"

"About five thousand my Lord…but the Whitehills who are sworn to House Bolton can raise anywhere from five to twelve hundred…"

"I will lead twenty thousand men to the Dreadfort while you my son will take the rest of the army on to Winterfell…" He looks at Wyman who is sitting down while everyone else is standing. His chair allows him to see the whole table. "We will need guides…"

"Of course…"

"We will march when Sansa Stark's ship arrives…"

Wyman clears his throat, "My Lord we have been receiving messages from the Night's Watch at the wall…The wall is thousand feet tall…More importantly there is an army of Wildlings marching on the wall…also there are reports of White Walkers…"

"White Walkers?" Arro says speaking up, "What are White Walkers?"

They listen as Wyman explains the old legends, then Maro reads the letter and hands it to Arro, "This sounds urgent…General Sarad…" He salutes, "You will take ten thousand men to the wall and reinforce the Night's Watch…Leave now…"

He salutes, "My lord…My lady…" he says to Avalene who stands beside her husband.

"There are still men at Moat Cailin…" Wylis says speaking up.

"When we reach Winterfell I will send a force to Moat Cailin father…"

"Very good…Now we play the waiting game…"

They only had to wait six more days for Sansa Stark to arrive by ship. She is immediately taken before Maro, Avalene, Arro, and Lord Wyman. "Lady Sansa it is an honor to meet you…This is my wife Avalene and our son Arro…"

She curtsies, "An honor to meet you all and thank you for having me rescued…" They allow Sansa to rest for a day before leaving the city. Maro is in the solar with his son and Lord Wyman. She is announced by some a guard, "My Lord earlier you said all the Lannisters will die…"

"Yes I did…what of it?"  
"I ask you to spare Lord Tyrion Lannister and Tommen…"

"Why my daughter and your family were shown no mercy…My daughter was with child when she was stabbed repeatedly…" His anger is rising and Arro places a hand on his shoulder. Sansa takes a step back, "Forgive me my lady for raising my voice…It was out of line…"

"I ask because Lord Tyrion was the only one to show me kindness in King's Landing…As for Tommen he is innocent…" Myrcella is in Dorne promised to Prince Trystan. So there was no need to mention her.

He sighs, "Very well Lady Sansa…For your sake and your sake alone will I spare this Tyrion Lannister…and Tommen."

"Thank you my lord…"

The next morning Maro, Arro, and Avalene break their fast with Lord Wyman and his son. Then the army marches out of White Harbor to cheers and thrown flowers. Many children stare in awe at the armored Elephants they had only read about or seen pictures of. Outside the city Arro leads the main army towards Winterfell with Avalene and Sansa. General Sarad leads ten thousand men to the wall. Commander Ashure leads 5,000 men towards Highpoint.

Maro's army numbers 20,000 strong as he does not want a long drawn out siege. He has fifty catapults pulled by oxen. Willard Manderly is with them as well with ten Knights and the banner of House Manderly. Another Knight is carrying a banner of House Stark. He has eight thousand infantry and eight thousand Calvary, the rest are archers. The twenty thousand does not include the support camp. As the army marches Ravens are sent out to all the Houses of the North except Bolton and Whitehill.

When they cross into the Bolton lands the small folk run and flee. A few men were out hunting and ride hard for the Dreadfort, but they never make it as Maro's scouts catch them and kill them. To make sure no one can escape by river Maro sends ten war galleys to the mouth of the river to watch the fort.

THE DREADFORT

Roose Bolton is sitting with Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth. "You will tell your father I had nothing to do with that…"

"Your man did…and my father will be most unhappy…But if you send Lady Brienne with me…I will try to forget about it…"

Before Roose can answer a man bursts in and whispers into his ear. "Will the two of you excuse me for a moment…" Roose runs with the man to the tower and as he runs he is joined by Locke and when they get to the tower Ramsay is waiting with Maester Mattus. The bells are sounding and men get ready for battle.

"I recognize the Stark and Manderly sigils my lord…The red scorpion…It may be of the East…"

"How many?"

"Twenty thousand strong…" Ramsay replies.

"We should ask for terms…" Locke and four men ride out with peace banners.

MARO

When they arrive, Maro stares at the Dreadfort with contempt, while behind him his men get into lines and spread out before the castle. Maro rides a black stallion with a red scorpion painted on its side. As the gates opens Maro is joined by Captain Galler and four Knights. "Looks like they wish to surrender…"

"Sir Bane pass the word…When they ride back to the castle begin the attack with the catapults…"

"My Lord!" He replies and rides off.

Maro and Captain Galler ride to meet the men. "I am Locke Brener…Master at Arms of the Dreadfort…To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Lord Maro of House Maegyr…Father of the Queen in the North…Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr…I do not wish to parlay…I do not accept any terms of surrender…I have come for blood…The blood of every man in that castle…Go back to your Lord and tell him that…"

Locke stairs at him for a few minutes then he gallops back to the Dreadfort. When he is a few feet from the fort and the gates are opening Maro looks back and gives a nod. Fifty jars of flaming oil are flung at the main gates, the wall, and the battlements. Men cry out and fall from the wall as the bombardment commences. Then heavy rocks and more flaming jars of oil are launched. On the fifth volley they launch only rocks at the gate.

Water brigades fight to put out the fires but the barrage of stones keep them from doing their jobs. "First brigade! Form turtle!" Maro yells at the front lines. They form up in quick order a thousand men strong, eight across. The three outer lines carry broad square shields and interlock them to the sides and overhead. Two of the inner lines are armed with bows every other man. The men without bows are armed with shields, swords, and spears. The last line in the center is carrying a long chain. "Forward march!" Maro commands.

His men chant as they approach the wall and main gate, "Second brigade…Ladders…" Another one thousand men march out in the same form as the first except the two inner lines are carrying ladders. Arrows fly from the parapet, towers, and from behind the wall. Their catapults destroyed in the first catapult attack. The hook is placed on the wrecked gate then the men back away and join the second brigade with the ladders.

The chain goes all the way back to a platform where men are turning a wheel to pull the chain. The metal gate is ripped from the door. The wooden gates are burned, but the Bolton men place carts and wagons before the entrance. "Perhaps we should have bought the Elephants…" Captain Galler says.

Maro looks at him, "Heavy Calvary first wave…"

A thousand men on horseback start trotting their horses from the main body. Then they start galloping towards the main entrance. "My Lord they signal for more archers on the wall…" Maro nods to Galler and two thousand more archers break away from the main army.

The first wave of Calvary, manage to pull the carts from the entrance. In a manner of minutes the battle becomes a slaughter as seven thousand more men storm into the Dreadfort. When it is over only twenty-three men are left alive, all else dead including the servants. All the children are set free and the rest are forced to their knees.

Maro rides through the main gate on his horse with Galler at his side. He dismounts and looks around as his men are on the walls in the courtyard standing at attention. The man Locke is on his knees as well. Maro walks before the prisoners then he spots a woman. "You stand and tell me your name…"

"My name is Brienne of Tarth…I am sworn to the service of Lady Catelyn Stark…"

Maro looks around, "If you are sworn to Lady Stark what are you doing here among her enemies?"

"Lady Stark charged me with a mission to deliver…" She stops.

"Go on!"

She looks at Jaime who shakes his head, "I am to deliver Sir Jaime Lannister to King's Landing and exchange him for Lady Catelyn's daughters…"

"You know Lady Catelyn and her son are all dead…Betrayed by these turncoats…"

She looks at Bolton, "I did not know that my Lord…"

"Cut her bindings…" A man rushes forward and cuts the ropes from Brienne's hands.

"My Lord I ask that you give me my sword and armor…And Jaime Lannister to finish my mission…"

"I admire your commitment Lady Brienne…It will do your heart well to know that Lady Sansa Stark is safe and sound and on her way to Winterfell as we speak…with my son and over seventy thousand men…"

"Then I ask that I be allowed to serve and Protect Lady Sansa…"

Maro looks away as three men drag another man out. "What's this?"

"Found him in the kennels My lord…Says his name is Reek…"

Maro walks up to the man, "Who are you?"

"Reek…My name is Reek…"

Maro sighs and walks up to one of Bolton's men, "Who is that? Either talk or suffer the same fate as him…"

"He is Theon Greyjoy my lord…"

"Good man…" Maro walks back to Theon, "Two of my enemies…A Lannister and a Greyjoy…" He looks at Captain Galler, "Captain have Theon Greyjoy bathed and given fresh clothes…"

"My lord…" He signals other men and they carry out the order.

Maro returns his attention to Jaime as Brienne is given her sword and armor. "Look at me…" Jaime obeys, "I have heard so much about you Kingslayer…"

"My reputation precedes me…"

"It does…sister-fucker…" Everyone laughs, "Pretty boy…the best sword in the Seven Kingdoms…Baby killer…You pushed that boy from a tower…Your father gave the word that ended the life of my precious daughter and her unborn child…So I am going to send you back to your father…At least the head anyway…" He looks at Brienne, "Brienne of Tarth in the name of Lady Sansa Stark I order you to behead this enemy of House Stark and Maegyr…"

She looks at Jaime who is forced to place his head over a wooden horse. She walks up to him, "My Lord he has had no trial…"

"I am at war Lady Brienne with the enemies of House Stark and House Maegyr…He is an enemy of the woman you wish to serve…if you cannot kill him then go your way…"

She looks at Jaime and draws her sword, "In the name of Lady Catelyn Stark and her daughter Sansa…I sentence you to death Jaime Lannister…" Tears form in her eyes as she brings the sword down. Maro's men cheer.

"You did well Lady Brienne…" Maro looks at the man who told him about Theon. "You…" he looks at his own man, "Cut his binds…" Others dip Jaime's head in embalming fluid to preserve it. Then they place it in a box with a velvet pillow. "Now go…" The man who helped free Sansa is nearby. "Take that to Tywin Lannister…" He says after handing the Faceless Man a letter.

"It will be done as you command…"

Maro walks up to Roose Bolton, "The turncoat…Stand up…" He obeys, "Look at me…" he does it, "Why did you betray your Lord the King in the North?" Roose remains silent, "My daughter never spoke of her family did she? I bet you are wishing now you had remained faithful…" Maro looks at the banner of House Bolton on the ground.

"Your banner is the flayed man…Death will be too easy for you…You will watch your own men be flayed…And then you will no longer be a man…and then my silent friend you will see no more…Captain!"

"My lord…"

"Flay his men and place them before the castle on the racks…Let him watch…Save the bastard for last…Then gild this fucker and burn his eyes out…"

Maro has the rest of his army make camp and some loot the castle. As he walks to the solar the screams start. "You are the Maester of this castle?"

"Yes My lord…"

"You can leave for the citadel or serve my army the choice is yours…"

"My Lord if I may ask what will do with the Castle?"

"Burn it to the ground…"

He sighs, "Oh well I will return to the citadel…"

Not long after the Maester leaves the Solar two men bring Theon Greyjoy in, "Theon Greyjoy…So what is your name?"

"My name is Reek…"

Maro sighs, "Say that again and I will cut your tongue out…Now who are you?"

"My name…is…Theon…Theon Greyjoy…"

"Why did you betray the Starks?"

He looks at Maro, "They…they killed my brothers! They took me away from family! My mother…" He starts crying, "They held me hostage for ten years…"

"I see…Did they mistreat you?" Theon lowers his head, "Answer me you sniveling shit!"

"No."

"No what?"

"No my lord they did not mistreat me…"

"I see…Did Eddard Stark abuse you in some way…"

"No my lord…"

"So they took you away from your family and…"

"Lord Stark was kind to me…"

"Then why did you betray them?"

"My father called me weak…He said I was soft…He said I forgot what it is to be Iron Born…"

"Your father sounds like an ass… Fathers and sons they either become good friends or the worst of enemies…" Theon looks up at him, "So Theon Greyjoy was it all worth it? Betraying the man you called brother?"

"No." He lowers his head again.

"You aren't even worth the effort it would take to kill you…When I look at you…I feel sorry for you…I am going to let you go Theon Greyjoy…" He looks up, "By the goddess you have suffered enough…If I were you I would go to the wall…They would take you from what I understand…or you can kill yourself…I guess the question you should ask yourself is…Do I have anything left to live for…I wouldn't go back to the Iron Isles…Because when I am done with the Freys and the Lannisters I am going to raze the Iron Isles…Every Iron Born is going to become nothing more that bad memory…" Theon looks at Maro, "Now get the fuck out of sight…"

After all the men are flayed Roose Bolton is gilded and his eyes are burnt out. Maro allows his men to celebrate and then they march out of the Dreadfort. As they leave the castle burns behind them.

PART 2. THE NORTH REMEMBERS

HOUSE UMBER

Rickon and Osha had finally made it to Last Hearth. Theon Greyjoy had betrayed the Starks and took Winterfell. SmallJon Umber welcomed them into his home and is one of the Houses who refuse to bend the knee to the Boltons. Then a Raven arrives at Last Hearth.

 ** _To all the Lords of the North Great and small_**

 ** _Let it be known that I Maro Maegyr father of Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr have come to Westeros to avenge the blood of my daughter and her unborn child…I have One hundred thousand fighting men…Sansa Stark has been rescued from the Red Keep and we make for Winterfell…House Bolton is a bad memory…any House that does not show support for Lady Stark will be considered an enemy to Houses Stark and Maegyr_**

 ** _With regards_**

 ** _Maro Maegyr The Scorpion of the East_**

Upon receiving this message Jon Umber prepares his men to leave for Winterfell. Then he takes a thousand men and marches out with Rickon, Osha, and Shaggydog. "My Lord we spotted them making camp six miles from here…" SmallJon pushes his army until they reach the Maegyr camp.

MARO

Maro is in his tent feasting with his commanders and captains. "My Lord a rider from Highpoint…"

The Rider enters the pavilion and salutes, "The enemy is defeated at Highpoint My Lord…House Forrester sends its regards…"

"Well done…Get yourself some food and rest…"

As the man exits the pavilion another man enters and whispers into Maro's ear. "Show them in…"

Jon bows, "My Lord Maro…I am Jon Umber…of Last Hearth…I come to renew my oaths to House Stark and bring good news…" Two more people enter the great tent with a Direwolf.

"By the goddess what is that?" Gellar asks.

"A Direwolf…and who might you be boy?"

"Rickon Stark sir…"

Maro stands up and walks up to him dropping to one knee, "Do you know who I am?" Rickon responds by shaking his head.

"We did not tell him my Lord…"

Maro looks at Jon and then back at the boy, "My daughter was married to your brother…The King in the North…"

"Talisa! Lord Umber told me…"

He nods, "That makes us family…"

"They're dead!" He starts crying and falls on Maro's shoulders.

"I know…I know…I want to cry too, but we are men and we must be strong yes?" He shakes his head, "I am here now…" Maro stands up, "And who is this?"

"That is Shaggydog sir…"

"Good name for a fearsome beast…" He looks at Osha, "And you are?"

"One of the Free Folk my lord…"

"Ah the Free Folk…I hear your people are marching on the wall…"

"Aye to get away from them with blue eyes…Those they kill rise again with White Eyes."

"I believe you Osha of the Free Folk…" Maro looks at Gellar, "Gellar!"

"My lord!"

"Send a Rider after General Sarad tell him to try and make peace with Free Folk…"

"Yes my Lord…" They break camp the next morning and as they travel they run into other banners marching to Winterfell.

ARRO

Arro tries to be a good leader, but all he can think about is Sansa Stark. When they stop to make camp Arro writes her poem and leaves it in her tent. After breaking camp Sansa rides up to him, "Thank you for the poem Lord Arro…"

He smiles, "You are welcome Lady Sansa…" The next time they make camp he takes her to the Elephant pens. There is a baby Elephant, "Do you like him…"

"He smells, but yes I like him he so cute…"

"He is yours then…After he is weaned from his mother that is…" She smiles and thanks him, "You have a beautiful smile…" She blushes at the complement. Soon they reach Winterfell and immediately the carpenters and Masons get to work rebuilding Wintertown and Winterfell. The army makes camp around the castle. Scouts are sent out in every direction to watch for people approaching. Two weeks after Arro arrives at Winterfell his father arrives. When Sansa sees her brother everyone cheers as they hug. A feast is held in Maro's pavilion to celebrate the recent victory and the reunion of Sansa and Rickon.

Over the next few days the Northern Lords come to Winterfell and then they all gather in the Main hall to pronounce Rickon King in the North. Brienne publically swears an oath to Sansa, then all the Lords renew their oaths to House Stark. Rickon names Maro Maegyr Lord Protector of the North. "We will march into the Riverlands and give Walder Frey what is due him!" Maro says in a meeting with the North Lords.

"Aye!" They all reply.

"What of House Arryn?" Rickon asks.

Sansa is standing next to him, "We cannot trust Petyr Baelish my lords…It was he who betrayed my father to the Lannisters…and My Aunt Lysa sent no aid to us in the war…We should send no Ravens to them…"

"Aye! Lady Stark has the right of it…" Jon Umber says.

"Before we can march on the Twins we must take back Moat Cailin from the Iron Born…" Robett Glover says, "My lord I ask to lead this attack…I owe the Iron Born a gut full of steal…"

"We all have grievances against the Iron Born…" Lord Brandon Tallhart says.

"Lord Glover will lead the attack on Moat Cailin…My son lead the attack on the Twins…after we have taken the Twins we sound out the River Lords…" Three days later Maro leads his army of eighty thousand plus troops south to Moat Cailin.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. SANSA AND ARRO

Sansa insists on going with the army more so for Arro, but she also wanted to see Walder Frey and his infamous House fall. Rickon came as well to learn how to lead an army and command men in battle. Maro takes him under his wing. Maro leaves ten thousand of his own men at Winterfell to protect the castle as the workers finish the repairs. It is also a supply station for the long supply lines that go all the way to White Harbor.

As they travel Sansa and Arro grow closer. "Tell me about your sister…"

He smiles sadly, "Talisa was full of life…And she didn't have a cruel bone in her body…Once I almost drowned…" He looks at Kasad, "Kasad saved my life and from then on Talisa wanted to be a healer…Helping people…She stopped looking down on people below her station. She saw all people as people…She grew up that day and cast aside her titles and station she was born to…I am very proud of the life she lead…" He takes a shuddering breath, "By the goddess she was taken too soon…"

"I wish I could have met her…She won my brother's heart…and no one ever knew she came from such a powerful family…"

"Aye…" They laugh, "I guess I am a true Northerner now using that word…Talisa never bragged before and after my near death experience…"

"I am sure she would be proud of the man you have become…"

"Tell me about your family…"

She sighs and tears start to form, "My father…Eddard Stark…He was strong, a good man…Honorable…" She starts crying and Arro stops his horse and grabs the reigns of her horse. "I am sorry…It is my fault he is dead…"

Arro shakes his head, "You must not say and think things like that…"

"If I had not told the Queen we were leaving…My father would still be alive…" She says sniffling.

"All we can do is live for those who are gone…Honor their memory by becoming someone they would be proud of…"

"I know…I just miss them all so much…I wish Jon were here…There is so much I would apologize to him for…"

"You're half brother?"

"Yes…He is at the wall…"

They continue riding with army heading south towards the marsh lands. They make camp before entering the marsh lands. As the cook fires start the army is met by Howland Reed and a small force of Crannogmen. They are immediately bought before King Rickon and Maro. They renew their oath of loyalty and help Maro's army through the Marsh.

Later Howland Reed meets privately with Rickon, Sansa, Maro and Arro. Avalene remained behind at Winterfell to set the castle in order. "I tell you this because my friend is dead…and I always thought he should have at least told his wife Catelyn Stark…"

"Told her what?" Maro asks.

Howland looks at Rickon and Sansa, "Jon Snow is not your half brother nor is he a bastard…He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna your aunt…"

"Jon is not a bastard?" Rickon asks.

"But my father said…" Sansa starts breathing heavy, "…Why would he lie?"

"To protect Jon…Rhaegar did not kidnap her nor did he rape her…They were in love and she ran off with him. She told your father before she died…Ned…Lord Stark feared what Robert would do if he found out the woman he loved was in love with another…Jon is the Prince that was Promised…"

They all listened as he told them the prophecy. "Interesting…If what you say is true he has a right to the Iron Throne…" Maro says.

"Are you alright?" Arro asks looking at Sansa.

"I…I don't know I need to be alone with my brother…"

Arro walks beside his father, "What do you think?"

"More going on than we first thought…"

"Do you think we should send more men to the wall…"

Maro shakes his head, "From what I have heard of the Free Folk…They are unorganized…A disciplined army could scatter them in hours…But I am more worried about Jon Snow…If what they say is true he should be protected at all costs…"

"Why do you say if?"

Maro sighs, "You know that I always analyze everything from every angle before I take it as fact…I am also considering how this affects my quest to avenge Talisa…"

Later Arro walks through the camp and finds his feet heading towards Sansa's tent. As he approaches she steps outside. "My Lord…"

"I am sorry…I…I was worried about you…"

She sighs, "I am okay…So much has happened in recent years…And then I have this extended family through Robb's wife…I thought all was lost…"

"I love you Sansa!" He blurts, "I am sorry I…have never been in love before and…"

She takes his hand and kisses Arro on the lips, he walks away with a prideful stride. Soon the army comes upon Moat Cailin, the plans had already been made and each commander and soldier gets into position for the assault on the castle. All five towers would be hit at the same time while the main castle was also assaulted. The Iron Born are shown no mercy and given no quarter. By sunset the banners of House Stark and Maegyr fly over the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. NEW ENEMIES

KING'S LANDING - TYWIN LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister sits at his desk almost pleased with himself. He is angry he could not defeat the Young Wolf on the battlefield, but a defeat is a defeat and House Stark had been bought low. There was a little doubt in the back of his mind and that is Sansa Stark's escape from the Red Keep. If she made it North Sansa could unite the North again into open rebellion against the crown. "She is just a naïve little girl…" He says to himself. "Soon Jaime will be home…"

A Lannister always pays his debts. He was also considering changing the family motto from Hear me Roar to the other as it is used more often. Tywin breaks the seal and reads a letter that came by Raven from his ally Roose Bolton. Roose Bolton is now Warden of the North and many Houses in the North had bent the knee out of fear. Tywin is looking at White Harbor on the map. He is thinking perhaps an army should sail up North and help Roose Bolton subdue those Lords who refuse to bow.

He sighs then there is the Riverlands, they were in no condition to fight anyone and yet Walder Frey sent word begging for help to retake Riverrun. Brynden the Blackfish Tully had taken the castle and is holding two of Walder Frey's sons as hostages. Over half the Riverlords support the Blackfish, the one thing in Walder's favor is that he has Edmure Tully.

"I will decide after Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell are married…" He said.

Tywin stands up as it is time for the daily meeting of the small council. As usual King Joffrey is not there, his daughter is present still resentful about having to have to marry Loras Tyrell. Mace Tyrell is the new Master of Ships, Varys and Pycelle show up at the same time. As usual Tyrion is late to the meeting. "Late as usual…"

"Sorry it could not helped as usual…Trying to find coin to keep the Crown running you know…"

"Where is the King?"

"He is having a picnic with Lady Margaery in the Garden…" Mace Tyrell says.

"Well let us get on with it…Tyrion."

"I have been going over these loans made from the Iron Bank…The interest is killing us…Someone needs to go to Braavos make a payment and broker a better deal…Or try to get them to cut off the interest…"

"Lord Tyrell can make the journey…after the wedding…"

"Of course my Lord…"

"What news of the Riverlands and the North?" Tywin asks looking at Varys.

"Brynden the Blackfish has rallied some of the Riverfolk and the brotherhood without banners…They have taken Riverrun and are holding two of Walder Frey's sons hostage…"

"This I already know…"

"Of course my lord, but there are reports that Thoros of Myr is there as well…and my little birds tell me that Catelyn Stark is alive…"

"Impossible…" Cersei says.

"I have it on authority from several reliable sources…She was bought back to life by Thoros who is a Priest of the lord of light…He has revived Beric Dondarrion on several occasions…The Mountain killed him in a skirmish against the Brotherhood…Then a few weeks later a man who survived an attack by the Brotherhood reporting seeing Dondarrion alive…"

"If Catelyn Stark is alive she can rally Riverrun and the North against us…" Pycelle says.

"Riverrun is in no condition to make war on anyone…With House Tyrell and the Vale we can overthrow Riverrun and then march on the North…"

"What of Sansa Stark?" Cersei asks.

"It is hard to get word from the North my Lord…Moat Cailin is still controlled by the Iron Born and Lord Manderly has cut off White Harbor to all merchants from the south…We have been getting reports from Eastern Merchants of a large number of ships sailing to White Harbor…"

"Enemies that will be dealt with after the wedding…" Tywin says.

"Now that Stannis and Robb Stark are dead we should send for Myrcella…" Cersei says.

"No Tyrion did the right thing it will lead to an alliance with House Martell…"

"My daughter's life is in peril…The Martells hate us…"

Varys clears his throat, "Your Grace…The Dornish love their new Princess and my little birds say that Prince Trystan Martell and Princess Myrcella are getting along famously…"

"Myrcella stays in Dorne…"

They discuss other matters such as Stannis on Dragonstone, who is now sailing to Braavos to get gold from the Iron Bank. They speak about Daenarys Targaryen marching on Meereen and disrupting slave trade in the east. Finally the meeting is dismissed, "Tyrion you stay we must talk…"

Tyrion pours himself some wine, "So what is this about?"

"You were supposed to marry Sansa Stark…"

"I am actually glad she escaped…She has suffered enough under Joffrey…"

"Her escape will hurt us as a family…"

"You said yourself she is young and naïve…"

"True, but others can use her against us…At any rate I have given this some thought…I am considering offering you to Lord Lefford's daughter…Her fiancée a Sir Rynold died fighting in the Whispering woods against the young wolf…"

"But you want to wait and see if Sansa Stark can be recaptured…"

"Correct…"

"Well send the offer to Lord Lefford and leave poor Sansa Stark alone…Joffrey had his man strip her in front of the court and I hear the little prick had Sir Meryn hit the girl…"

"I will deal with Joffry soon enough…"

"Good if there is nothing else I have things to attend to…"

Tywin bathes and has his evening meal alone. When he awakens the next morning he enters his solar and finds a two foot tall octagonal box with a gold scorpion on the top. The scorpion is holding a letter, he takes the letter and breaks the scorpion seal.

 ** _To Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock and Hand of the Bastard King Joffrey_**

 ** _My name is Maro Maegyr…Lord of House Maegyr former Triarch of Volantis, the Scorpion of the East…father to Queen in the North Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr. Before she was murdered my daughter sent me a letter telling me of her marriage to the King in the North Robb Stark…My Wife and Son crossed the sea to meet her new husband and deliver a dowry. What do they find? Treachery, betrayal and murder; for your mouth formed the words that gave command to Walder Frey and Roose Bolton that led to the death of my beloved daughter and her unborn child…_**

 ** _I have crossed the sea Lord Tywin with one hundred thousand fighting men and over two thousand ships. It was I who hired faceless men to bring Sansa Stark north to Winterfell. By the time you get this letter Roose Bolton will be a blind cockless fool living on my whims…The Dreadfort a smoking ruin…_**

 ** _Soon Moat Cailin will fall and then I march on the Twins…I am coming for you Lord Tywin and all who share the name and blood of Lannister…and I will not stop until the name Lannister is nothing but a bad memory…All who support House Lannister will be laid low by my armies…And so that you may know the hell I will unleash in my daughter's name I have sent you a gift…Enjoy!_**

 ** _I look forward to seeing you face to face…_**

 ** _Sincerely Maro Maegyr now the Scorpion of Westeros_**

 ****As Tywin reads his hand starts shaking then he sets the letter down and stares at the box on his desk. He places his right hand on the lid. His mind races to Jaime, maybe Jaime is on his way home as Roose Bolton's last letter indicated. He prayed a silent prayer to the gods he no longer believed in. He takes a deep breath and opens the box. The eights sides fall flat to reveal a severed head on a silk pillow.

"JAIME! NO MY SON! JAIME! JAIME!"

Tywin falls to his knees with his hands cupping the severed head. He spins and hits the floor weeping uncontrollably. "No Jaime…Not you…Oh my son…My son…" Jaime was his pride and joy, the future of House Lannister and now he is dead. He berated Jaime for joining the King's Guard and throwing away his inheritance. If Tyrion had not been captured by Catelyn Stark Jaime would not have attacked Eddard Stark and he would not have called his banners and invaded the Riverlands. Jaime had fled the capital and joined him on the battlefield.

The Young Wolf had a mind for war and captured his son. And now Jaime is dead and it all came back to Tyrion the bane of his existence. "My lord I bought…" The door opens and the servant enters dropping the tray of food screaming when she sees the severed head.

A guard comes in as the servant runs off. "By the seven…" Tywin ignores the guard as he calls his name. The man closes the door and leaves. A few minutes later Cersei bursts in.

"JAIME!" She runs forward but Tywin grabs her and holds his daughter tight and down to the floor they both go. "No not Jaime…Jaime!" She lies in his chest.

"A Lannister always pays his debts…" Tywin whispers, "He will be avenged my daughter…"

TYRION

Tyrion is in his room trying to make money out of thin air. As Master of Coin he increases taxes on all trade ships coming to King's Landing and he has Ravens sent to all the Houses of the Realm demanding a percentage of gold and food for the upcoming winter. He also creates a pleasure tax to create more revenue for the crown.

"What about a race track?" Bronn asks. "People love a good horse race and the betting will bring in income for the Crown…"

Tyrion smiles, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around…"

The door opens and in walks Tywin's squire, "My Lord you are needed in the Tower of the Hand…"

"Has something happened?"

"Come quickly…" He says in a sad tone of voice.

"Come Bronn…Pod…" They all go to the Tower of the Hand. They pass through the small council room and then to the solar, "Wait here…" Tyrion opens the door and frowns, "Father…Cersei what is all…" The words stop in his mouth when he sees the severed head of his brother on the desk. "No." He says in a whisper, "No…no…no…What is this?" They do not answer. As he gets closer to the desk it hits him all at once, "Jaime!"

Tyrion looks at his father and sister who have yet to acknowledge him, "Who did this?" He looks at the head and notices the letter.

"You did this…" Cersei says rising from her father's chest.

Tyrion pauses as he reads the letter, then he looks at Cersei, "What did you say?"

"You heard me…If not for you Jaime would be alive…If you had not been taken prisoner by Catelyn Stark Jaime would still be alive…He attacked Eddard Stark because his wife took you prisoner…Then he fled the capital and fought in a war all for you…Look at you a curse since the day you were born…First you kill my mother and now Jaime…"

Tywin stands up, "That's enough…"

Tyrion is fuming, a volcano that is about to erupt is what his emotions are right now. Hear me Roar are the words of House Lannister, but it is not the roar of a lion he is feeling, it is something more primal and more powerful. "All my life I have been blamed for my mother's death…Jaime was one of the few people to show me the love a brother is supposed to get from his family members…And you dare to stand there now and lay Jaime's death at my feet…"

"I loved him more than you did…You killed him and my mother! By the gods I hate you…"

Tyrion laughs, "As if I care what you feel for me you spoiled little bitch…pretending to be a woman who is pretending to be a Queen…" Just then Joffrey and Tommen come in, "But if you look to blame someone for Jaime's death look in the mirror bitch…"

"You can't speak to my mother like that!"

"Shut the fuck you demented little sniveling coward of bastard…"

"Tyrion that is enough…"

"Oh no I am not done…She says it was my fault Jaime died…because Catelyn Stark took me Prisoner…Well if you go back a little further my dear sister to Winterfell…Where Bran stark was pushed from the tower you will see yourself fucking your own brother…And then you or Jaime shoving the boy to keep your filthy secret…"

"What!" Both Tommen and Joffrey say at the same time.

Tyrion looks at Tommen, "I am sorry Tommen, but since your bitch of mother blames me for Jaime's death I feel no longer obligated to keep their secret…You, your sick demented brother and Myrcella are all bastards…"

"I will see you hanged for that!" Joffrey screams.

"Go fuck yourself you mad little prick…Arya Stark's dire wolf should have ripped your dam throat out…"

Joffrey roars and lunges at Tyrion drawing his sword, but Podrik bursts in and shoves him to the ground he drops his sword then Tyrion picks it up. "You dare put your hands on me!" Joffrey says from his back.

Bronn enters drawing his sword, "Everybody calm down…Come on my lord…"

"No not yet Bronn I am not finished…" He looks at Cersei who is being held by Tywin. "Blame yourself for Jaime's death bitch! For if you and he had not been fucking each other in that tower Bran Stark would not have caught you…and until now I didn't believe that either of you hired the assassin that tried to kill Bran Stark, but looking at you now I think you hired the Assassin…"

"My Mother didn't hire the assassin!" Tommen shouts.

"Shut up you little shit!" Joffrey yells at Tommen who is standing beside Bronn.

"No…I am not afraid of you anymore…You are evil and a bully…It was Joffrey who hired the Assassin that tried to kill Bran Stark…"

"What?" Cersei says.

"Its true mother…Myrcella caught him and she told me after Joffrey threatened her, if Sandor Clegane had not been there gods only know what he would have done to her…Myrcella and I swore that if Joffrey did something to either of us we would tell one another…"

Joffrey roars, "I will kill you…You little bastard!"

He stops as Tyrion points the sword at Joffrey, "So the truth comes out…I knew you were a mad dog after you had Sir Mandon try to kill me…But I did not know how mad until now…Well it all comes from inbreeding…"

Cersei lunges forward, but Tywin holds her. "I want you to die!" Cersei says in tears.

"And I you…You stupid cunt…You could have given Robert one child at least, suspicion would have been drawn away from your other children and all this could have been avoided…" Tyrion smiles as something occurs to him, "You killed them didn't you…Every child you bore for Robert you drank Moon tea…" When she doesn't answer Tyrion looks at Tywin, "Do not think I have forgotten you old man…Look at you…You have that same look you did when you told me it was my fault my mother died…"

"Come on Tyrion lets go…" Bronn says.

"Not yet this has been a longtime in coming…Jaime is dead, but don't blame me old man look to that harlot standing next to you and then look at yourself…You didn't go to war for me you went to war for your stupid name and sense of legacy…I am Tywin Lannister fear me…hear me roar…Remember the Rains of Castamere…Was it worth it…You couldn't defeat Robb Stark on the battlefield…No you scheme and plan with Walder Frey and Roose Bolton…Only they took it too far…didn't they…" He raises the letter, "And now this girl's family has come calling…Not the common healer we all believed her to be…No she comes from a powerful family with a hundred thousand troops at their back looking for blood…I once asked you to let me go to the east…You told me no or if I wanted to go you would cut me off…I stayed because I had a glimmer of a hope I could make you love me as a father should a son…That I could make you proud, but after all I done for this family all you see is the imp who killed his mother coming into the world…" He looks at Tommen, "Don't be afraid to be your own man Tommen…Don't let your mother ruin your life by holding on too tight…" He returns his attention to Tywin Lannister, "…From this day forth I have no father…I have no sister…With Jaime dead I have no reason to stay around here…" He walks up to the desk and kisses his fingers and then touches the severed head. "Goodbye Jaime and thank you for being my brother…"

"Guards!" Joffrey yells as Tyrion starts to leave the room. "Arrest those traitors…"

"No!" Tommen says speaking up.

"I am the King!"

Tommen walks up to Joffrey and punches him in the face breaking his nose. He shakes his hand, but Joffrey is on the floor looking up in shock at his younger brother. "That was for Bran Stark…My friend…and for Myrcella, Arya, Mycah, and me…" Tommen looks at the guards, "Let them go…They have done nothing wrong…"

Tyrion smiles, "Well done Tommen…"

The guards hesitate, "Grandfather please…for uncle Jaime…I mean…Please for me…" He begs looking at Tywin.

He sighs, "Leave here all of you…Today…and take whatever whore you are fucking Tyrion…and don't ever come back to Westeros…"

Tyrion bows, "Come Podrick…Come Bronn…"

"Sorry about your brother…" Bronn says as they walk out of the solar.

"Thank you for saying that…"

When Tyrion returns to his room, Varys is waiting, "Lord Varys…"

"I heard what happened…My condolences on your brother…"

"Thank you…If you will excuse me I must pack my things…"

"Where are you going?"

"I have some coin I have been saving…So Braavos most likely…"

"If I can arrange passage for you and your companions to Pentos would you go?"

Tyrion frowns, "Why would you help me?"

"As I said I would not forget what you did for this city when Stannis came calling…And I consider you a friend…I take care of my friends…"

"Fine why not…"

"Excellent please come with me I will make sure all your things are packed and bought to the ship…"

TYWIN LANNISTER

Tywin had given his son's head to the Silent Sisters. It will be shipped to Casterly Rock to rest by his forefathers. Cersei is with him, "Well?" He asks a guard who returns.

"Gone my lord…Servants are packing his things but your son…"

"I have no son…"

"Lord Tyrion, the sell sword Bronn, and Podrik Payne are nowhere to be found…"

"They couldn't have left the city that fast…Find them you fool…" Cersei orders.

"Your Grace…" He bows and leaves.

They sit in the small council meeting room. "Is it true?" Tywin asks.

"Is what true?"

"Or I should ask was…You and Jaime…"

"You said yourself the rumors can't be true…"  
"I said a marriage to Loras Tyrell would dispel the rumors…"

Cersei stands, 'Doesn't matter now does it?" She looks at Tywin but he says nothing. "Promise me you will bring me this Maro's head."

"A Lannister Always pays his debts…" Cersei leaves not wishing to be a part of the small council meeting. Varys shows up along with Mace Tyrell, and even Joffrey makes an appearance.

"I want that piece of shit Maro dead…No bought before so I can see his head roll…"

Tywin looks at Joffrey, "Are you finished?" He has no reply, "Lord Varys what can you tell me about this Maro Maegyr?"

"Only what I have heard by word of mouth and his reputation in the east…He has never lost a battle in the disputed land wars…His family is one of the oldest in Volantis…They call him the Scorpion of the East…Volantis is divided by a river…The Elite class live on the Eastern side of the city which is surrounded by the black wall…Foreigners are not allowed beyond its gate unless by invitation…The people are ruled by the Triarchs…Three thrones…The Throne of War recently vacated by Maro…The Throne of law and judgment…and the Throne of Commerce…"

"What of this Talisa…Your little birds didn't tell you who she really is?"

"I'm afraid not my Lord Hand…She hid her identity well…Most people from the east change their names to start a new life here in Westeros…And it is said that Talisa Maegyr never spoke of her family…So I like many others assumed she was just a commoner who caught Robb Stark's eye…"

If we are going to defeat this Maro Maegyr we will need the Reach and the Vale on our side for victory to be assured…" Tywin looks at Mace, "Lord Mace…Your family has done much for us, but I must ask for more…More troops to assemble at Harrenhal…"

"I shall send a Raven immediately My Lord…"

"We need a new commander!" Joffrey bursts out. Everyone looks at him, "I am afraid your days as battle commander are over…Four times you were beaten by that boy Robb Stark…I cannot have again against this new enemy…"

Tywin looks at him across the table infuriated. "Leave us! I need to speak with the King in private…"

He could now see fear on Joffrey's face, "Perhaps it can wait Grandfather I have other matters to attend too…"

"Sit down!" Joffrey slowly drops into his chair as the others depart.

When the door is closed Tywin gets up and walks around the table. He stands over Joffrey looking down on him. "Don't you ever speak to me in that manner again in private or public…I am Tywin Lannister the Lord of Casterly Rock…And if the rumors are true you are nothing but an inbred bastard…" He grabs Joffrey by the head and slams him to the table.

"You are hurting me!"

"Good! I don't know if madness drove you to hire an assassin to kill Bran Stark, but it ends now…No more killing girls…No more hurting people…No more hunting or killing small animals…And if I catch you looking at Tommen funny or me I will pluck your eyes out…You are King in name only…You will do nothing or say nothing without my consent…Do you understand me?" His answer is barely heard, "I said …"

"Yes!"

"Good now at your recommendation I will ask Lord Tarly to share joint command with me against this enemy…My brother is on his way and he will serve as Hand of the King while I am at war…You are about to be married…Try to act like man…" Tywin releases him and walks away. There is a private ceremony for Jaime when Kevan Lannister arrives in the Capital.

TYRION

Tyrion, Shae, Bronn, and Podrick are in a large cabin aboard a ship called the Lady of the Sea, which is bound for Pentos. Tyrion had asked Shae to marry him and they would be married when they arrived in Pentos. Tyrion tries to be his usual self, but to many times he sees Jaime standing on the deck of he ship looking at him with a smile or in a mirror. He even sees him in his sleep. When he is alone, Tyrion cries for his brother.

"I think I shall name our first son Jaime…After my brother…" Tyrion says as they break their fast in the Cabin.

"What if it is a girl?" Shae asks.

"I will name her after my mother…" Later Tyrion cries while in the privy. Part of him wanted to stay and fight for his family especially for Tommen, but he would always be looking over his shoulder. Cersei had tried to kill him or get him killed on more than one occasion and Tywin had admitted to at least once considering to kill him. Jaime was the only thing that stayed their hands.

Once again Tyrion is breaking his fast with Shae, Bronn, and Pod when the door opens and in walks Varys. "Lord Varys what are you doing here?"

"I was going to leave the Capital later, but decided to leave now…I am needed in the east…and I enjoy our conversations Lord Tyrion…There is much I would like to discuss with you on the way to Pentos…"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. FALL OF THE TWINS

WALDER FREY

It is early sunrise and the towers of the twins is coming to life with daily chores and such. Because Walder Frey has such a large family he does not need as many servants. His sons, daughters, and grandchildren fill many of the castle positions. Because Black Walder and Lame Lothar are being held captive the positions of Master at Arms and Chief Steward are being filled by Walter Frey his son by his sixth wife and Oscar his grandson.

The young ladies prepare the main hall for morning meal. As they do Oscar runs through the Main hall towards the Solar, "Father!"

"What is it?"

"We are under attack!"

"What!" He says standing up. He follows him to the roof where Stevron and many others are waiting. Walder Frey is handed a spyglass. He looks across the River to the East tower and the river bank and gasps as a huge force gets into lines out of bow range on the other side. A roar echoes from across the river.

"What the fuck are those?" Oscar asks.

"They are called Elephants my Lord…" Maester Untin says.

"Elephants?"

"Yes…very popular in warfare across the sea in Essos…The Red Scorpion is the sigil of House Maegyr…"

Walder frowns, "Why does that name sound familiar…"

"Robb Stark's dead wife father…" Stevron whispers.

"Yes Talisa Stark nee' Maegyr…If you had told me, My lord what you were planning to do instead of locking me in my room I would have warned you…"

"Warned me?" Walder looks at him.

"Yes…I studied under Maester Hort at the Citidel…He is always encouraging young Maesters to go East and study new healing techniques and poisons…To keep an open mind..."

"What does that have to do with this?" As they talk Elephants cross the river and other troops use a bridge just a mile south of the twins to cross and lay siege to the Western Castle.

"Well My Lord I met Talisa Maegyr three years ago on my way home aboard ship…By her looks and her name…I figured she was of House Maegyr of Volantis…One of the oldest and most powerful families in Volantis…After the…Red Wedding I saw her body…and requested it."

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" Walder asks yelling.

"And why should I…She was dead…I took the body to secretly send it back to her family anonymously…If you had told me what you were up to and I had been in the main hall when Robb Stark came I would have advised against killing her…I would have said to hold her for ransom…"

"We need to ask for terms of surrender…Father…"

"Let me think…"

"Where is the body now?" Stevron asks.

"I sent it away a moons turn ago…By now it is across the sea…"

"She must have sent her family a letter before coming to the Twins…Telling them about the baby…"

"A family member crossed the sea to White Harbor no doubt and learned of her death…" Oscar says.

"And now they have come for vengeance…"

"I see many Northern banners…Roose Bolton must be dead…"

"Alright…Someone needs to go to them and ask for terms of Surrender."

"Father we have Edmure Tully…We can offer him as a sign of good will…"

"Maester Untin you will go speak with them and offer terms…"

MARO

Maro sits on his horse staring at the infamous castle where the Red Wedding took place and his daughter Talisa was murdered. Sansa and Rickon are at his side on horses. "Fucking Freys…" Sansa says.

"Sansa!" Rickon says disapprovingly.

"Someone is coming…" They watch as a horse rides across the bridge from the Western castle to the Eastern tower. The gates are opened and a lone rider gallops out and towards the army. "Good Morning Lord Maegyr…"

"Do you I know you?"

"I met your daughter Talisa three years ago on a ship out of Volantis…I am Maester Untin…Lord Frey has sent me to ask for terms of surrender…"

"There are no terms…I will smash their gates and kill every man inside…Every woman will be sent to the silent sisters…"

"What of Edmure Tully…Lord Frey offers him as a sign of good will…"

Maro waves his hand and two horses trot up, one is carrying Edmure Tully and the other his wife Rosalin. "So you see there is nothing to talk about…"An arrow flies high from the other side of the River.

"My Lord the signal…" Gellar says.

WALDER FREY

"Why isn't he returning?"

"They are attacking!" Stevron yells as huge stones are fired from catapults on the eastern river bank. The roof is struck and rock is blown loose and strikes Stevron in the head killing him.

"Get off the roof…" As they run down the steps dust and rock pebbles fall with each hit from the boulders flung at the Western castle. The young women scream as they all converge on the wine cellar. The pounding on the castle lasts for the next three hours.

"Father those Elephant things are assaulting the gates…We can't stop them…"

One of Walder's sons come into the main hall with an arrow in his side. "They have breached the Eastern tower…" He falls and dies.

ARRO

"Send in the Elephants! Smash those gates…" He commands from his horse. The archers in the towers and on the battlements had abandoned them because of the damage. With a roar the Elephants charge forward and start smashing on the main gates.

"My Lord a signal from your father…They are inside the Eastern tower…"

Not long after the report is given Arro leads a charge into Western castle. He swings his sword killing a man by splitting his helm. He kicks another man in the face and leaps off his horse stabbing the same man in the chest. Two more converge on him, Arro blocks left then right. He counters and slits the throat of the man on the right. He blocks an attack then he takes the man's sword and impales him with his sword.

He throws his new sword into the back of a Frey man fighting one of his men. Then he scoops up a shield and rushes off to the next man. There is a steady flow of soldiers rushing into the Western Castle and soon it is over. Arro himself captures Walder Frey who disguised himself as a woman and hid with his daughters in the wine cellar.

Maro is in the main hall sitting on Walder Frey's throne. "Father look what I found hiding with the women in the cellar. "

"Mercy my Lord! Mercy!" He cries.

Gellar enters the Main Hall, "My Lord we searched the entire castle…All men dead and accounted for…All women accounted for as well…"

"Carry on…"

MARO

Mari walks down the steps and stands before Walder Frey who is on his knees, "Walder Frey Lord of the Twins…Master of House Frey…All Must Pay A Toll…The Late Walder Frey…Late to the battle of the Trident…The Bitch of the Twins I say…You spilled blood after offering guests rights…You spilled my daughter's blood under your roof…"

That is when Sansa and Rickon enter the Main Hall, "Ah King Rickon and Princess Sansa…My son captured the enemy…He was hiding with his daughters…" Sansa walks up to Walder Frey and spits on him. Rickon kicks him in the balls. "Get him up."

Arro gets him to his knees, "Kill me and done with it…"

Maro smiles, "Kill you…Oh no you aren't getting off that easy…" Maro looks back toward the door, "Bring him in…" They drag Roose Bolton in, his hands are chained and he wears a sand colored sack. His eyes have been burned out. "You remember Roose Bolton don't you…"

"By the gods what have you done to him?"

"The same thing I will do to you…First you will be gilded…Then your eyes will be burned out…And you will live whatever is left of your miserable life in my graces…"

Walder looks at Roose, "I beg you don't do this…"

"Did my daughter beg when your son stabbed her in her womb…Killing…killing my unborn grandchild…"

"I am sorry…by the gods I am sorry…I will do anything…"

Maro shakes his head, "You should have thought of that before…Take him away and carry out his punishment…"

"No please have mercy! Have mercy!"

"Take Bolton and let him hear the sound of revenge…" Ravens are sent out to the Lords of the Riverlands to let them know that the Twins have fallen. Seven days later a Raven comes from Riverrun asking for Maro to come to Riverrun.

RIVERRUN

Two weeks later the army marches to Riverrun. As they approach the men on the battlements cheer. The drawbridge is lowered and Maro rides into the courtyard with Arro, Rickon, Sansa, Kasad, Edmure, Roslin, and Gellar. Brynden Tully is waiting to greet the new arrivals. "Welcome to Riverrun…I am Brynden Tully…I am also known as the Blackfish…"

"Maro Maegyr Lord of House Maegyr…This is my son Arro and…this is King Rickon and Princess Sansa…"

"My King…" Rickon smiles, "My Lady…I am your great uncle Brynden…" He looks at Edmure, "It is good to see you boy…"

"And you Uncle…" They hug.

"What is she doing here?"

"She is my wife…and she is carrying my child…"

Brynden kisses her on the cheek, "Welcome to the family…"

"My lord…" Rosalin replies with a bow.

"This is Thoros of Myr and I have a surprise…"

A hooded woman comes forward and removes her hood, "MOTHER!" Sansa and Rickon scream running into her arms. "We thought you were dead…"

"My precious children…"

Maro looks at Thoros, "You serve the lord of light don't you?"

"I do my lord…"

"My daughter is dead can you…"

"There are rules my lord…The head must still be attached and the body must not be touched by the Silent Sisters or a Maester…And I must perform the ritual within five days of death…I am sorry…"

They feast in the main hall talking and eating. Both Walder Frey and Roose Bolton are chained sitting on the floor eating scraps thrown to them by Maro. Then Maro and Arro go to see Lame Walder in his cell. "So you're the bastard that put his hands on my beloved daughter…and stabbed her to death…"

"My Lord forgive me…I did not know…I was only doing as my father commanded…"

Maro smiles looking at his son, "He was only doing as commanded…" Maro looks at him, "Tell me if your father commanded you to fuck a goat would you obey that command as well…" He does not answer.

"May I take his hands now father?"

"By all means…"

"No please! No…"

Two large men hold him while his arms are stretched out. Arro takes a heated sword and places near his wrists. Then he swings the sword taking the right hand. Lame Walder's arm is seared to stop the bleeding. Then Arro takes the other hand, they sear that stub close and leave him to wallow in pain. Later men return to burn out his eyes and hang his severed hands around his neck.

Arro and Sansa stand before Catelyn Stark and Arro asks her permission to marry Sansa. Rickon is there and says yes causing everyone to laugh. Catelyn gives her blessing and they marry at Riverrun. "I have a request my lord…" Catelyn says walking beside Maro.

"We are family ask me anything…"

"I wish revenge on Petyr Baelish…"

"Ah yes…the flesh monger…Lord Wyman told me how he betrayed your husband…"

"Did he also tell you that it was Baelish who told me and my husband that it was Tyrion Lannister who hired the Assassin that tried to kill my son?"

"I did not know this…I have been thinking on his betrayal and now what you tell me…There are certain things that add up to one conclusion…Petyr Baelish poisoned Jon Arryn…and Lysa Arryn helped him."

"How did you come to that conclusion…"

"Logic…First who benefits the most from Jon Arryn's death…"

"My sister, but her power is temporary…At least until Robin comes of age…"

"True…But from all accounts Baelish is still in love with you…And your daughter has told me of how the bastard was whispering into her ear while in King's Landing…Now all of a sudden they marry…And during your son's war against the Lannisters she does nothing to help…But claims the Lannisters killed Jon Arryn…"

"She said she feared for her son's life…"

"Perhaps, but tell me My Lady…has any army ever breeched the Bloody Gates?"

"No."

They are walking the outer grounds through the massive camp, "Even if the Lannisters did poison Jon Arryn why would they allow Lysa Arryn to slip away from the Capital with such vital information…Why not be thorough and poison her as well? Or hold her in the Capital?"

"Maybe they felt she was not a threat…My sister is touched in the head…"

They stop in front of the medical tent where the few wounded are being treated. "Alright say the Lannisters are guilty in Jon Arryn's death…They still face the same problem with Eddard Stark finding out the truth…the goddess grant him peace…Why didn't they poison him as they did Jon Arryn…And Jaime Lannister confronted your husband and attacked him…He could have killed him right there…He did not…"

"He knew that if he killed my husband I would kill his brother…"

"I am not saying the Lannisters are innocent…But logic says Petyr Baelish and your sister have more to gain from Jon Arryn's death than the Lannisters…And consider this…Many in the realm know or consider the Queen's children to be bastards, but many Houses still support them…The Tyrells…and Baelish will most likely play both sides to get what he really wants…"

"Your theory makes sense, but without evidence…"

"My lady has your husband ever written a love letter to you?"

"Oh yes…"

"Did you throw it away?"

"No…I…"

"Women are sentimental…All women in love keep letters from those they desire…Perhaps she has kept some letters from Baelish…He may have even warned her not to send him any letters after the deed was done…But she probably has them hidden somewhere…I have a Faceless Man in my employ…Two actually…Go to the Eyrie with some of my men and sound your sister out…Confront her and Baelish in front of their Knights…"

Catelyn smiles, "I will… thank you my Lord…"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. PIGEON PIE

KING'S LANDING

Since Sansa escaped and Tyrion is no longer in the Capital King Joffrey's wedding to Lady Margaery Tyrell is changed. Many guests and dignitaries are in King's Landing for the wedding, even Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. Olenna Tyrell is walking beside Oberyn and his Paramour Lady Ellaria Sand. "So what would it take for Dorne to support the crown against these foreigners…House Maegyr…"

"My brother wants no war…As for me I will always hate the Lannisters…They killed my sister…I have no quarrel with House Maegyr…I am here at the request of my brother to witness a marriage and give assurance that Princess Myrcella is being treated well…"

"And when will that marriage take place?"

"Soon…Trystan and Myrcella are in love…She is a beautiful young woman and has become good friends with my nieces and daughters…"

Olenna frowns, "How many daughters do you have…"

He sighs, "By the gods…The Sand Snakes all number eight in total…from three different mothers…Then there is Sallaria by Lamore…She…Well I cannot say…Then there is my natural born daughters by my wife…Four in total…and I have a son Obyr…He fights with the Second Sons across the sea…"

` "Such a brood…You must be proud…"

"I am…"

CERSEI

The morning of the wedding Cersei asks for a meeting with Prince Oberyn, "Prince Oberyn thank you for seeing me…"

"Curiosity bought me here…So your Grace what may I do for you?"

"How is my daughter?"

"Fine…I almost forgot…" He pulls a letter from inside his surcoat. "Your daughter asked me to give this to you…"

She reads in silence and smiles, "My daughter's life is in danger…"

"We do not kill little girls in Dorne Your Grace…"

"That is not what I mean…I mean these Maegyrs…"

"Ah yes the Scorpion of the East…"

"They killed my brother and this Maro says he will not stop until all Lannisters are dead…"

"Your daughter is about to become a Martell…and no army has ever conquered Dorne…Not even the Targaryens when they came calling…"

"Even so…if your nephew loves my daughter then your brother should be proactive…"

Oberyn smiles, "My brother will never enter the war…"

"Even for Daenarys Targaryen?"

Oberyn bows, "Your grace…" He starts to leave.

"I have not dismissed you!"

He stops, "I am a Prince of Dorne…I didn't know I needed your permission…But if you want my help to convince my brother to call his banners against your enemies the Maegyrs I require something first…"

"What would that be?"

"The Mountain and Sir Armory Lorch…Those animals raped and murdered my beloved sister and her children…Give them to me and I will help you…"

"I will need time…" Cersei says.

"Time you are running out of…" He bows and leaves Cersei sneering.

JOFFREY

"This is a day to be long remembered Sir Trant…"

"Yes my King…"

"House Baratheon, Lannister, and Tyrell against the foreign invaders…My marriage to Lady Margaery will cement our alliance…And then we will destroy this Maro Maegyr…"

The people cheer as Joffrey parades through the streets to the Sept of Baelor. The people now loved him because of his marriage to Lady Margaery who will soon be Queen. The Tyrells had given food and clothing to the people in Margaery's name and then when Joffrey held hands with Margaery on the balcony of the Sept the people started chanting their names together.

As Joffrey enters the Sept many people bow. He sneers after spotting Prince Oberyn at his wedding. The cocky Prince had come before Joffrey at court. Joffrey demanded that Dorne send their armies to support the crown. Oberyn reminded him that Dorne is independent always has and will be. But he and Cersei have plans for the arrogant Prince. Then there is his brother Tommen who had punched him in the face. He was not going to allow his little brother to get away with that. "You will pay Tommen…Ours is the Fury…" He whispers stating the motto of House Baratheon.

He had to be of House Baratheon or his claim to the Iron Throne is invalid. All thoughts are ended as Lady Margaery Tyrell enters the Sept. "By the gods!" He whispers staring at her as she enters the hall. She wears a gold and white dress. Her hair is up in a tiara of diamonds and she wears white gloves.

Margaery wasn't as shy and naïve like Sansa. Margaery is more outspoken and bold. Her clothing more sensual, ("What in the seven hells did I ever see in Sansa Stark…") He thinks to himself. Now the time comes for him to cloak Margaery and say the words.

The wedding feast is held in the garden, Lyn Cobray is there representing House Arryn. "My King…My Queen…I come on behalf of Lady Arryn and Lord Petyr Baelish of the Vale…They send their regards and regret not being here to celebrate your glorious union…That being said the Vale is at your command…"

Lyn Cobray presents gifts from House Arryn then he departs for the Vale by ship. Next Prince Oberyn presents a gift. Then Tywin gives Joffrey a Valyrian sword melted and forged from Eddard Stark's sword Ice into two swords. He keeps the other to use in battle against Maro Maegyr. Many toasts are made then Joffrey calls for the entertainment a mocking of the battle of the five kings. Finally he gets to the part where he can toast his loyal subjects and take his new bride to the bed chamber, but first the cutting of the pie.

"My…" He clears his throat with his drink in hand, "My…Lords and Ladies…" Joffrey frowns and coughs up blood. Then he starts breathing funny and gagging for air.

"Joffrey! JOFFREY!" Cersei runs from her chair and catches him as he falls to the ground. "Someone help…Help my son!"

MARGAERY

The bells ring for the death of Joffrey Baratheon. He is laid to rest in the Sept of Baelor. Margaery wanted to be queen, now the future was so uncertain. With the war looming and the armies of House Maegyr marching on Golden Tooth, the proposal to wed Margaery to the new King is postponed. Two days after Tommen is crowned Margaery sits with her grandmother in the garden.

"I was supposed to be a Queen…What does the law say about a Queen who didn't consummate her marriage?"

"Margaery look at me…" She does, "Did you love that monster?"

"No…not really…I tried to love him and pull him out of his madness…I did what you taught me…"

"Then thank the gods…"

"What of King Tommen…"

Olenna shakes her head, "I will not sacrifice my granddaughter and family for a crown…These Maegyrs need to be defeated…before any alliance can continue…"

"You make it sound as if we are going to lose…"

"There is an old saying my dear…Don't put all your eggs into one basket…The Lannisters have two powerful enemies…One of them has three Dragons from what I hear…The other is here and now…The North is backing this Maro Maegyr…and so are the Riverlands…"

"What of the vale?"

"I wouldn't trust Petyr Baelish with a potted plant…He can play both sides of the fence…"

Margaery sighs, "It's not fare Grandmother…I was so close…"

They are joined by Mace Tyrell, "Took you long enough…"

"I am sorry mother…business…" he kisses his daughter then Olenna.

"Did you cancel your trip east?"

"Of course…Lord Tywin is not happy…They are blaming the poisoning of King Joffrey on these Maegyr people…"

"Good! Now where is Loras…"

"On the training grounds…He wants to fight."

"No and no again…Mace…Put your foot down…Even if you must put the boy on House arrest…"

"Alright mother…By the gods…Lord Tarlly will be in joint command with Lord Tywin…Lord Kevan will be acting Hand of the King…"

"Good if Tywin loses the first battle we leave this gods-forsaken city…"

KING TOMMEN

Tommen did not want to be King. His brother dead, his uncle slash father also dead. He and Myrcella always suspected that King Robert was not there father. "Neither you…or Joffrey have anything in common with father…" Myrcella had once said when they were alone. Then there was that time that Jon Arryn was looking at all of them rather funny at dinner. Tommen was the one to ask Myrcella if she thought Robert was their real father. Then the argument in the Solar of the Hand of the King bought it all out.

"Be your own man, Tommen. Do not allow your mother to ruin your life…" His uncle Tyrion had said before he left. Tommen misses Tyrion, his uncle always made him laugh. "I do not want a war…" He said to himself. He would have to brave again, braver than when he punched Joffrey in the face. He laughs at the look on Joffrey's face as lays on his back staring up at Tommen. "Hear me Roar…" He says to himself.

Tommen is escorted to the council meeting by the King's Guard. The meeting is held near the throne room to accommodate the Tyrells. Tommen looks at Margaery, she is so beautiful and he gets aroused in his pants and blushes.

"Let us begin…" Tywin says.

"I cannot in good conscious allow my granddaughter to marry the King with the threat of these Maegyrs…" Olenna says.

"Lord Tyrell do you feel the same?"

"I do…I will fight beside House Lannister against these enemies, but if you…we lose the first battle against the Maegyrs I must withdraw all military support to the crown…"

"You would dare abandon your King in his hour of need?" Cersei asks.

"Hear me Roar…" Tommen whispers, he clears his throat, "Lord Tyrell is right!" He says confidently. "Lady Tyrell you are beautiful and I would love to have you as my Queen…but we ask much of House Tyrell…"

"My son…You are the King…any great House of Westeros would be happy to offer their daughters as your wife…"

"And what if you were in our shoes…There are no guarantees in war…"

"I can guarantee victory…I will use Wildfire in battle and end this conflict quickly…" He looks at Tommen, "Your Grace…"

"And if something goes wrong many people will die…"

Tommen sighs, "I do not want a war…We need to find a way to make peace…"

"There is a peace to be had on the other side of war my King…We can win! And we will have the Vale on our side…"

"You trust Petyr Baelish at your own peril…If you lose the first battle House Tyrell with withdraw…"

"We can and will win this war…What is the status of the Redwyne Fleet?"

"Blockading Blackwater Bay…"

"Even with the Lannister Fleet we still don't have enough ships…"

They talk for hours on many subjects and all Tommen wants to do is scream I renounce my throne. The meeting is finally over and Tommen can finish his letter to his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. PETYR BAELISH

CATELYN STARK

Cat rides on her horse with her Uncle at her side and a thousand men with them. The Faceless Man is there to look for evidence of Lysa's guilt in Jon Arryn's death. Catelyn has her doubts, but Maro's theory did make a lot of sense and it answered many questions. Cat smiles to herself looking forward to the look on Petyr Baelish's face he sees she is still alive.

"What do you think Yohn Royce will do?" Brynden asks breaking the silence.

"He will have his doubts unless we find evidence…"

"Your sister was always obsessed with Baelish…Maybe it's true…"

"Part of me has reservations…but Lord Maro's theories are sound…"

They stop to make camp and as they do ten scouts return with a large man and a little girl pretending to be a boy. "Arya! Arya!" Catelyn screams when they bring her daughter before them.

"Mother…I thought you were dead…" Arya reaches up touching the scar on her neck, "Did Thoros of Myr bring you back to life?"

"How do you know about Thoros?"

"I saw him bring Sir Dondarrion back to life after the Hound killed him…"

"The Hound?" Catelyn finally notices him."You!"

"Yes me!"

"What are you doing with my daughter?"

"He was going to give me to Robb for a reward…We were at the Twins…when…" Her face lights up, "Did he bring Robb back to life?"

A tear slides down her cheek, "I am sorry no…" She takes a deep breath, "As for the Brotherhood yes Dondarrion bought me back to life…"

"I caught her running away from the Brotherhood without banners…" Sandor says speaking up.

"What are you doing here in the Riverlands?" Brynden asks.

"Trying to get away from the bloody war…Too much fire… "

"You should kill him and be done with it…" Arya says in anger.

"Arya!" Catelyn says calling her name in shock.

"I hate to say it, but Arya is right Cat…"

"You would kill a man who saved your daughter Sansa from rape…"

"He's lying!" Arya says hatefully.

Catelyn sighs, "No he is not lying…Sansa told me how the people were angry and attacked Joffrey for murdering children…He rescued Sansa from four men…"

"You can't let him get away again…" Arya says in anger.

"Let him go…"

"I need a horse and my sword back…Some supplies as well…"

Cat nods and they give him what he wants. The Faceless Man gives Sandor a bag of gold and then they watch him leave. They camp for an extra day before moving on to the Eyrie. When they reach the bloody gates Yohn Royce is there as well. They enter and are immediately taken to the main hall of the Eyrie. "Your theories have some validity, but without sound evidence I cannot in good conscience go against the Lady of the Vale or Petyr Baelish…" Yohn Royce says walking with them to the hall.

"And what if Baelish sides with the Lannisters in our war?"

Yohn sighs, "I will not fight for the Lannisters especially if they had something to do with my Lord's death…"

At court Lysa sits on the tree trunk throne with Robin sitting beside her and Petyr Baelish standing to their right. They all bow, "Ah my niece…"

"You are talking to the Lady of the Vale…' Baelish says, "Show some respect…"

"She was my niece before she became Lady Arryn of the Vale and she is still my niece…Lord Baelish…"

"Why have you come Uncle…"

Before he can answer Robin points at the hooded woman, "Who is that?"

Bryden smiles and stands sideways as Catelyn removes her hood, "I am your Aunt Catelyn Stark…And this is your cousin Arya…"

"Cat!" Baelish says dumbfounded.

Lysa stands up, "No…no you are dead. You died at the Red Wedding…"

"I did die…" Catelyn shows them her neck, "See where Lame Walder's blade slit my neck…Thoros of Myr bought me back to life by the power of his god…"

"How do we know you are not some imposter?"

"Our father Hoster Tully use to call you his little fish…Petyr Baelish once tried to kiss me as a child, but Edmure stopped him and punched him in the face. Later when we were children playing by the river…"

"That's enough!" Lysa screams.

Robin looks at his mother, 'What happened by the River?"

Cat smiles, "Nothing!" Lysa says looking at Robin then back at Cat, "Why are you here?"

"I heard you got married and wanted to congratulate you in person…Also I wanted to say that the family of my late son's wife…House Maegyr is here in Westeros…Roose Bolton and Walder Frey have been defeated…As we speak Maro Maegyr is marching on Golden Tooth…with over eighty thousand men…"

"And you want me to help you?"

"No I just wanted to visit you sister and show you that I am alive and well…I know how important family is to you or have you forgotten the words of House Tully…"

"I know the words…"

"Aren't you going to offer us guest rights…" Brynden asks.

"Agatha show my sister and Uncle to their rooms and Sir Bradley see to their men…"

"My Lady…"

PETYR BAELISH

He couldn't believe it, Cat was still alive. "Cat!" He whispers walking towards the Solar. Cat that was the nickname he gave her and it stuck as many people started calling her that. "My Cat…" he says approaching the Solar. The guard opens the door and finds Lysa pacing back and forth.

"She was dead! They said she was dead! How can she be alive?"

"I have sent word to my contacts and spies…Soon we will know the truth…"

Lysa stops pacing and grabs his arms, "You still love her don't you?"

"Lysa you are my wife, by law…I love you and you alone…"

"But how does this fit into our plans? And who are these Maegyrs."

He was about to respond when the door opens and in walks Lyn Cobray, "My Lord…My Lady…I have news…Joffrey Baratheon is dead…"

"How?" Petyr asks.

"Yes tell us all…" Lysa says sitting down.

"He was poisoned at the wedding…The Lannisters believe these Maegyrs are behind it…"

"What do you know of them?" Petyr asks.

"Only rumors…Maro Maegyr…His wife Ava…Ava…Avalyn…Avaline…Avalene something like that…and a Son…I can't remember his name…Apparently he is a former Triarch of Volantis and has a hundred thousand troops…Two thousand ships not including supply ships and such…The family of Robb Stark's dead wife…She sent them a letter before she died…That is all I know…Oh Tyrion Lannister has left Westeros and so has Lord Varys…No one knows where…"

Petyr knows, the fat Eunuch is on his way to Pentos no doubt to reconnect with his friend Ilyrio Mopatis and then offer his services to Daenarys Targaryen. "And the best news of all…Jaime Lannister is dead…His severed head was left on Tywin's desk in a box with a letter…"

That night Petyr is making love to Lysa again the whole time thinking and imagining she is Catelyn. ("Cat alive…") The thought made him go longer and longer at love making. Lysa stops, "What has gotten into you…"

"Only my desire to prove to you that you are my one and only love…"

"Yes…yes…my love…" She starts kissing him again, "Let our love be heard through the seven heavens…YES!"

The next day at court Petyr stands beside Lysa after advising her to offer Catelyn help so that they can turn on the Maegyrs during the battle.

CATELYN

"The Vale shall no longer sit idly by while the fate of Westeros hangs in the balance…Lord Protector…You will lead the Knights of the Vale against the pretenders and the bastard King Tommen…"

Cat smiles, and starts walking around the main hall. "Fine words my sister…But are you truly my sister…Or are you blinded by your lover, now husband…"

Lysa slowly stands, "What are you doing?"

"My lords and ladies of the Vale…I have suffered and lost much…I came to the vale before asking for help…My Lady Sister told me that the Knight's of the Vale will remain in the Vale to protect her Lord Son…When in truth she has been in league with the man who betrayed my husband in King's Landing…He hoped to get my husband out of the way to be with me…"

"Cat we are friends! I told you the Lannisters threatened my life…"

"I doubt that…"

"Leave us clear the hall!" Lysa commands.

"You can all leave!" Cat says causing some to pause, "Or you can stay and hear the truth of how Jon Arryn died…" When she says this everyone stops and looks.

"We all know the truth!" Lysa says nervously, "The Lannisters poisoned my husband…"

"So you say and so did the letter you sent me to Winterfell said. But I ask you all my lords…Who has gained the most from Jon Arryn's death? The Lannisters or My Sister and her scheming no good husband Petyr Baelish…" She points a finger at Baelish, "Who I may point out made a pass at me in Renly's camp after bringing me my husband's dismembered remains…"

"What proof do you have that Lady Arryn and Petyr Baelish poisoned Jon Arryn?" Lord Egen asks.

Catelyn pulls out several letters, "These are letters from Petyr Baelish to My Sister declaring his love and asking her to stop writing him or they would face Robert's wrath if he found out what they did…" Catelyn hands the letter to Lord Edgen and after he reads the three letters he hands them to Yohn Royce and draws his sword.

TRAITORS!" He yells.

Petyr looks at Lysa, "You stupid bitch! I told you to burn those letters!"

More swords are drawn, "HARLOT!" Lord Lynderly screams.

That is when Lyn Cobray draws his sword and attacks Catelyn, "Cat look out!" Petyr screams.

Lyn Cobray pauses and a thin red line appears across his throat. Blood gushes from the slit as he falls to his knees dropping his sword. Then he hits the floor dead. It happened so fast no really saw who killed Lyn Cobray or where the man is. Bryden picks up the sword, "A fine blade…I think I will keep it…and call it River…"

"Lysa Arryn I Yohn Royce of Runestone do hereby place you under arrest for the murder of your former husband and my Lord Jon Arryn…"

"Let me go! I am the Lady of the Vale! I am the Lady of the Vale…Cat I am your sister…Remember our words…Family, Honor, Duty…"

"If only you knew what those words meant dear sister…You would have helped my son and maybe he would not be dead…"

"It was all his idea…Yes he raped me and threatened my son…"

Cat shakes her head, "Take her away…" Yohn Royce yells.

"Mother!" Robin says.

"What of him My Lord…"

"I want his head!" Catelyn says speaking up.

"Cat…It's me Petyr…We were friends…"

"Were is the key word in that sentence…You lied to me…betrayed my husband…You are nothing to me…Your head will suffice to make up for your evils…On second thought…Bind him he is coming with us…"

Robin is taken by Catelyn to be a ward of Maro Maegyr's and Yohn Royce is made acting Lord of the Vale. He calls the Knights of the Vale to fight with House Maegyr against their enemies the Lannisters.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14. THE SAND SNAKES

GOLDEN TOOTH

Lord Leo Lefford is on the roof of the High Pass Tower staring at the massive army surrounding his fortress. House Lefford is sworn to House Lannister and is the second richest family in the west. He only has two thousand men defending the Mountain pass that leads to the West. "We cannot hold out against that…I will ask for terms of surrender…"

"Father!"

It is his daughter Allyse Lefford who runs onto the roof. "You should be in your room…"

"My place is at your side…"

Leo only had his daughter and she is still mourning the loss of her fiancé Sir Medgar Reeve, a Knight who died fighting the Young Wolf in the Whispering Woods. The two had fallen in love and Leo had given his consent before Tywin Lannister summoned all his banners. His daughter had rejected all suitors and he had never told her about Tywin Lannister's request for a union with his son Tyrion. He asked for Jaime Lannister, but Tywin wrote back that Jaime is dead.

He goes down the steps to a hallway that leads to the main hall then he goes to the courtyard. "Open the gates!" He commands.

"Father be careful…"

"I will…" He rides out with four men. One is holding the banner of his House and another man a peace banner. They ride down the mountain pass across the grass plain and stop. From the North of the pass three men ride towards him with ten guards.

MARO

When Maro spots the riders, he gallops on his horse to meet the men riding under a peace banner. His son Arro is with him and so is Gellar. They slow their approach as they get closer, "Identify yourselves!" Maro commands.

"My Lord…I am Leo Lefford Lord of Golden Tooth and House Lefford…These men with me are faithful soldiers of my House…To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"I am Maro Maegyr Lord Protector of the Northern Kingdom…Lord of House Maegyr…This is my son and heir Arro Maegyr…and the captain of my House Guard Sir Gellar…"

"My Lords…I have to ask for terms of surrender…on the condition that you give your word that none of my people are harmed…"

"Wise decision…If you abide by my terms of surrender no harm will come to your people you have my word…First I require a hostage to ensure your cooperation…I am told your family is the second richest in the West…You will open your vaults to me…as I require half the gold inside…Your armory will also be opened to us…You will hand over your blacksmith…half the men you have stationed here will turn over their weapons and armor…I will leave a hundred men here…They will be fed and housed…Also you will show my men all secret passages in and out of the castle…all Ravens are to be turned over to me now as well…Any treachery on your part or that of your people will free me from my word and I will put all to the sword…"

Leo sighs, "Your terms are acceptable…I offer myself as hostage…"

Maro nods, "You may ride back to your castle and pack whatever you wish to bring with you…and to say goodbye to your family…You may bring your squire and four servants…When you are ready signal us with this…" He is handed the Maegyr sigil. "The men I have chosen will go up to the castle…"

They part ways, "That was easy…" Arro says.

"Family is more important to him than holding a castle…"

"Why did ask for the gold? It's not like we need it…"

"No, but I want to humble him…and I will give it to the men to do as they please…"

Five hours pass before the banner is waved. The one hundred men ride up and Leo Lefford comes down with wagons filled with the weapons from the armory and the gold. The blacksmith rides a horse behind Lefford. He is given a tent and four men stand guard at the tent.

"Send the scouts out…A hundred to each group…In all directions…"

A messenger enters the pavilion, "My Lord a message from the Eyrie…It came by Raven to Maiden Pool…I sent to deliver it…"

Maro smiles, "Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn have been arrested…Yohn Royce has been named Acting Lord of the Vale and he is going to support us…"

KING'S LANDING

PRINCE OBERYN

Prince Oberyn had not left King's Landing yet. He is in a brothel with his lover Ellaria Sand. They are in a foursome with another man and woman. With their passions filled the two lay in bed together talking. "A shame about King Joffrey…" Oberyn says.

"So he was poisoned by these Maegyrs?" Ellaria asks.

"No I think not…I met Maro Maegyr long ago…"

"Really where?"

"Across the sea…during one of the many battles in the war of the disputed lands…I was fighting for the Golden Company…The man is a genius at war…Captured me himself…He asked me if I was Dornish…We talked on many subjects…Then I challenged him to a drinking game…He is not one to shy away from a challenge…He also asked for terms…"

"Really?"

"Yes I couldn't believe it either…So I told him if I win I get my freedom…Then he asked me what would he get if he won…I asked him what did he want? He replied that he always wanted a pure breed Dornish horse…So with terms set we began drinking…I bested him and won my freedom…But out of respect I sent him the Horse anyway…Maro Maegyr is not one to resort to poison to best his enemies…"

"If he didn't do then who?"

"Whoever benefits the most from his death…"

Eventually the two make love and order more wine, then Oberyn passes out. when he awakens his wrists are chained and so are his feet. When his eyes adjust he finds Cersei Lannister standing by the door with four men. "My head…when I find the bastard who slipped drugs into my wine he will die a most painful death…"

"Finally you are awake…"

"Cersei?"

"I am Queen Cersei…Your Queen!"

He sighs, "Not My Queen…Dorne has always been independent…During the Targaryen reign and Roberts…"

"Your brother will send my daughter back…or I will send him your head…"

"Even you can't be so stupid as to…" The words stop in his mouth when the guard shows him Ellaria's head. "ELLARIA! ELLARIA! What have you done!?"

"I think your brother will get the point…"

"You stupid brother fucking whore…I will kill you…" Tears stream down his cheeks.

The guard leaves Cersei's side, walks up to Oberyn and punches him in the face. "I think not…"

She turns to leave, but pauses when he starts laughing, "What is so funny?" She asks looking back.

"You…you are so stupid…You know not the hell you have unleashed…You killed my woman and the storm that will follow is all on your head…"

"I have already been through hell…I have lost my brother…and my son…"

When she is gone he starts crying for Ellaria, then he remembers his sister Elia. "The Sand Snakes…Oh how the blood will flow…"

TOMMEN

"Are you insane?" Kevan Lannister asks yelling in the throne room.

"Mother how could you?" Tommen asks from the Iron Throne.

"I did what needed to be done to save my daughter…Your sister…"

Kevan shakes his head, "That woman was no ordinary bastard…She was from Dorne and she was Prince Oberyn's lover…"

"I am Queen Regent and I will not be talked to in that manner!"

He grunts, "Queen Regent. Tyrion was right about you…A stupid bitch pretending to a woman, pretending to be Queen…"

"You are lucky you are my uncle…"

"That's enough!" Tommen yells, "I really don't know who you are anymore…"

"I am your mother boy…"

He nods, "You are my mother…and I am your King…" Tears slide down his cheeks, "Cersei Baratheon…I Tommen King second of his name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Lord of the Andels and the First Men, Protector of the Realm…Do hereby strip you of your titles and rank and place you under House arrest…Guards!" He takes a deep breath, "Take my mother away…"

"Tommen…Tommen!" The guards approach her, "Don't touch me!"

"If she doesn't go quietly…carry her!" Tommen says. Tommen falls to the throne as they take her away.

"You did well…Your Grace…"

"Now what?"

Kevan shakes his head, "We can't release Prince Oberyn…Not after what she did…"

"Bring Prince Oberyn here…" They bring him in chains, "Prince Oberyn…I am so sorry for what my mother did…"

"We had no idea what she was up to…" Kevan says speaking up. "If we did…The men who drugged you have been hanged and the men who killed your woman have been beheaded…"

Prince Oberyn remains silent, "Will you say nothing sir?" Tommen asks.

"Take him back to his cell…" Kevan commands.

"Make sure he is fed and bathed…" Tommen adds.

DORNE

A rider on a black horse gallops across the field beside a wall to the Water Gardens. Tyene Sand is the youngest bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn. Unlike the rest of Westeros Bastards have the same rights as natural born children, though the natural borns inherit first. Tyene never met her mother but as with all Oberyn's bastards he took her in and she was raised by Ellaria Sand.

Tyene like most of her siblings is well educated in the combat arts. Tyene herself prefers fighting with daggers and throwing them and like her father she enjoys poisons. Some often refer to her as the little viper. She jumps off her horse and climbs a tree, then she leaps to the wall and enters the Water Garden. She walks through the side garden and pauses hearing voices. She crawls on her belly as Tyene is a fan of intrigue and hearing secrets. When she spots her uncle the Prince she places her hand over her mouth at the scene before her.

PRINCE DORAN

"Who did this?" He asks staring at the severed head.

"Queen or rather Lady Cersei…King Tommen and the Hand Kevan Lannister had no idea what she was up to…The men who followed her orders are dead…"

"And my brother?"

"He is alive and well…But because of what Cersei has done…The King requests that you send his sister back and promises to release your brother…"

Doran shakes his head, "Take that away and give her a proper burial…A burial fit for a Princess of Dorne…" He says to his Castellan. Find Princess Myrcella I wish to see her…" An hour passes before Myrcella arrives with Prince Trystan and Sir Arys. "I am afraid I have…unsettling news…Your mother is against your marriage to my son and demands I send you home immediately…"

"But I love Trystan…"

"And I love Myrcella father…Please don't do this…"

He sighs, "I would not, but my brother…was arrested and…If you don't go this may lead to more bloodshed…"

"More bloodshad? Whose blood has been spilled?" Sir Arys asks.

"I cannot say…"

"I will go with her…" Trystan declares.

"Ah young love…I am sorry my son but I must call it off…" Myrcella runs from the garden crying with Sir Arys following.

"Why father?"

"Ellaria is dead!"

"What?"

"Killed by that bitch Cersei…and you know what the Sand Snakes will do if they find out…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Put her on a merchant ship in disguise with her guards…" He looks at Aero Hotah. "Aero find the Sand Snakes…Tell them all I wish to see them…"

TYENE

Tyene runs to the wall and leaps to the tree, she slides down to her horse and gallops off. She rides until she reaches the Serpents Tooth. The Serpent's Tooth is a one story wooden building where the Sand Snakes train. Obara the eldest stands of to the side holding her Dragonhead spear. Beside Obara is their brother Oeyn Sand home from the east after fighting with the Golden Company. Then there is Nymeria who is sparring with her sister Sarella. Nymeria is armed with a curved sword, while Sarella who prefers a bow fights with a sword staff.

Then there is Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza fighting in a ring. Obella, Dorea, and Loreza team up against Elia who is armed with two swords and holding her three siblings off by herself. Their weapons master is there watching and giving instruction. Tyene enters the dojo and whistles placing two fingers to her mouth. They all gather around her, "Where have you been little one…" Nymeria asks.

"I just come from the Water Garden…I need to speak with you all in private…"

"Leave us!" Obara commands, Tyene waits until the weapon master and the guards leave.

They all listen as Tyene tells them what she saw and heard, "Mother!" Dorea says placing her hand over her mouth.

"Your mother is our mother she raised all of us…" Oeyn says. They call Oeyn the Little Red Viper as he is just like Oberyn in temperament and fighting style.

"And her blood shall be avenged…" Obara says.

"We must hurry…Aero is on his way…"

They tell the weapon master that they are leaving to visit their cousin Allysane. So when Aero arrives to speak with the Sand Snakes he is told they left for Castle Blackmont.

MYRCELLA

She gives a teary goodbye kiss to Trystan and they both swear that they will be together one day. Then in disguise Myrcella leaves the palace with Sir Arys, Septa Eglantine and some guards. When they reach the docks they immediately board the ship. "I am sorry Princess…I know you love Prince Trystan…But at least you will see your family again…"

Myrcella shakes her head, "My mother is obsessed with us…Here in Dorne I could finally breath…be myself…and now."

Eglantine places a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to give up who you are…stand up to your mother…"

"Easier said than done…" They hug.

Soon the ship is setting sail for King's Landing. The Captain had been paid extra to get to the Capital as soon as possible. The oars are out and the rowers are switched every four hours with three teams of rowers. The first night Myrcella has dinner with the Captain, both unaware of the Sand Snakes on board.

SAND SNAKES

Obara is hiding in a longboat and rises up killing one of the ship hands. Nymeria is in the galley helping the cook. She leaves with a tray and is joined by Oeyn. When Sir Arys turns to open the door and announce the food has arrived Oeyn stabs him in the back of the neck killing him. When he hits the floor Myrcella screams. Nymeria uses her whip and catches Eglantine by the neck and pulls her forward. Then she snaps the Septa's neck.

"Your mother killed our mother bitch…and she is holding our father…" Nymeria says before punching Myrcella in the face.

The Sand Snakes take over the ship, killing the crew and keeping the Captain alive. They have a hundred men with them that came along. Obara leans on the rail watching along with the others. "I didn't know Lions could swim!" Tyene yells. They watch as Myrcella is dragged behind the ship her wrists and waist tied with a long rope.

"Watch out for sharks!" Dorea screams.

Oeyn walks up to Obara, "That's enough pull her in before she drowns.

"Nym! Pull her in…"

Nym obeys and when they bring Myrcella on board she lies on the deck spitting up sea water. "Please! Please let me go…"

"Your grandfather had our aunt Elia killed and now your bitch of a mother had Lady Ellaria beheaded…Our father is held prisoner…" Obara screams, "Stand the bitch up." They tie Myrcella to the mainmast and Tyene starts throwing daggers at her head. Sarella shoots her bow at Myrcella who screams every time an arrow or dagger hits.

"The bitch is pissing herself…"

They leave her tied to the mainmast until they reach King's Landing. They sail into blackwater bay which is blockaded by the Redwyne fleet. Soon they arrive at an alcove near the rocks underneath the Red Keep. The Sand Snakes get ready to climb the side of the cliff that the Red Keep sits on and rescue their father Prince Oberyn. They paint black stripes on the exposed parts of their flesh. They also paint their faces and get ready to spill blood.

Obara walks up to Mrycella, "Any last words?"

"What?"

As the word leaves her mouth Obara swings her spear and beheads Mrycella. The head is balanced on the flat of the blade. Dorea holds a sack and Obara drops it in. They row in a longboat taking fifty of the one hundred men they brought with them, the rest are to steal another ship from docks, they leave the captain tied up in his cabin. It is time to climb the side of the cliff up to the Red Keep. The throne room faces sea with a huge glass window behind it. Up and up the Sand Snakes and their men climb using hand claws and grapple hooks.

As they climb some of the men place spikes so that it will be easier for those coming up behind to climb. When they reach the glass wall to the throne room they cut the glass with a glass cutter and enter the throne room. It is midnight and the throne room is empty.

"You all know your jobs get to it…" Oeyn and Obara lead ten men to rescue Oberyn, while Nymeria and Sarella lead ten men to pour oil from the throne room to the dungeons a fire trap to help them escape. It is Tyene's job to find King Tommen while the rest search the halls for any guards on patrol and kill them.

Tyene throws her dagger killing the two men at his door, then she enters and grabs Tommen out of his bed. She places a dagger to his throat as she forces him up the hall she is confronted by four Lannister men. They are all shot down by Sarella. "Come on!"

PRINCE OBERYN

Prince Oberyn sits in his cell with his eyes closed. Then he hears the clash of metal on metal. Then Obara and Oeyn appear at his cell. "Obara! Oeyn!"

"We are here father all of us…All the Sand Snakes…"

They open the cell and hand him armor and his spear. Then the alarm bells start ringing as they race back towards the main hall. When Oberyn appears Loreza ignites the fire and a wall of fire on two sides allows them to get to the throne room and escape. As Oberyn enters the throne room Obara beheads Tommen and they set his head on the Iron Throne beside Myrcella's. They climb down swim to the longboat and then row to a new merchant ship stolen by the other fifty men. Then they all sail away unmolested by the Redwyne fleet.

CERSEI

When the bells ring the guard at the door would tell Cersei nothing. So she paces back and forth in her room, then she gets tired and goes to sleep. "What happened last night…Why did they ring the bells…" But the servant would tell her nothing.

As Cersei was eating the bells started ringing again. Then the door opens and in walks Kevan, "Come with me!"

"Why what is happening?" He would say nothing to her as they walk to the throne room. The guards part and Cersei falls to her knees screaming. "I thought you should see what your foolishness has wrought…"

"Tommen! Myrcella! No, by the gods no!"

` "They climbed up the cliff the Sand Snakes and rescued Prince Oberyn…They also set a fire and killed many of our men…"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15. WAR IN THE WEST

PART 1. RED FIELDS

HARRENHAL

Everyday troops arrive by the river or by Horse to the ancient castle. Lord Randyl is in joint command with Tywin Lannister. So far the army numbers 80,000 strong, 50,000 of which goes to the Tyrells. The Lannisters are raising more troops in Lannisport, another twenty-thousand. In addition they are hiring every sell-sword from Harrenhal to the Reach and to the Stormlands. About another ten thousand is assembling at Rosby all sell swords under the command of Lord Rykker. House Rykker broke faith with Stannis when he started burning men after the battle of Blackwater.

Tywin and Randyl ride side by side inspecting the army. "I do not like the idea of bringing Wildfire into battle…"

Tywin sighs, "House Arryn is on our side…" He says this confidently because Catelyn sent a Raven with a message that House Arryn would flank the enemy from left. "So maybe we won't even have to use it…But I would rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it…"

"You and I both know things do not always go as planned in battle…" A man runs up with a message for Lord Tywin. "What is it?"

"Of all the…Come with me…" Tywin is furious when he learned that Lord Lefford surrendered Golden Tooth without shooting one arrow. Now he has a letter from King's Landing. "King Tommen and Princess Myrcella are dead…" Tywin says to Randyl in the main hall.

"What?"

"My daughter had Ellaria Sand beheaded and her head sent to Dorne demanding Myrcella's return…She also arrested Prince Oberyn…The Sand Snakes as they call themselves broke into the Red Keep took Oberyn and left after killing Tommen and Myrcella…Their severed heads left on the Iron Throne…"

Randyl shakes his head, "So what becomes of our alliance?"

"Cersei has been named Queen since Tommen had no heirs. The Tyrells have agreed to support us if Cersei marries Sir Loras and he be named King…"

Randyl takes the letter, "I find it hard to believe that Lord Mace will support a marriage of his son to your daughter…"

"The wedding will not happen until the enemy is defeated, but if we lose this battle the Tyrells will withdraw all military support."

"You may want to consider making peace with these Maegyrs…or appealing to another power…Daenarys Targaryen…"

"They killed my son! I will not rest until all the Maegyrs are dead…" When the sell-sword army arrives the Lannister/Tyrell forces stood at ninety thousand strong. Three days after the sell-swords arrived it was time to march. The army marches west towards Golden Tooth. As they march there are clashes between the scouts of the opposing forces. The opposing armies meet in the fields between Pink Maiden and Golden Tooth. When the Lannister/Tyrell forces arrive the Maegyr forces are already in lines.

"My Lord…" A man yells riding up to Tywin and Randyl Tarly. "House Arryn approaches from Northeast…"

"Our fortunes in battle are rising…With House Arryn our numbers jump to over a hundred thousand…" Tywin says to Randyl.

"So it is…Ride to the Arryn forces and tell whoever is in charge to hold and then attack the enemy from the right flank…"

"I will need a fresh Horse my lord…"

MARO

"At last!" Maro says sitting on his horse, the one given to him by Prince Oberyn.

"Reports from our scouts father…Lord Royce is getting into position…for the attack…Lady Catelyn sends her regards…"

Maro looks at Rickon, "Stay here my King we will ride out to meet the enemy…" Maro, Arro, Gellar, Sir Wylis ride with Roose Bolton and Walder Frey on horseback. They are met by Tywin Lannister, Randyl Tarly, Dickon Tarly and Lord Marbrand, each side has ten men with them. "Tywin Lannister…we meet face to face finally…" Maro says after introductions are made.

"A Lannister always pays his debts…and you will pay for the beheading of my son…"

"Only responding to what you did to my daughter…"

"I did not command them to kill your daughter! Only Robb Stark was supposed to die…"

"What we do in life has consequences and your son's death is just the beginning…"

"Why did you ride out…It is obvious you do not wish to negotiate?" Randyl asks getting aggravated.

"I only wish to show Lord Tywin his future…Bring them up." Two men lead the horses of Roose and Walder.

"Animals!" Dickon says.

"Death was too good for them…Too easy…I had them gelded and blinded…" He looks at Tywin, "And I will do the same to you Lord Tywin…Only I will cut your tongue out…"

"I will look for you on the battlefield, take your head and mount it on my wall…"

"Let us have at then…" They ride back to their armies. "Give the command my King…"

"Elephants! Full attack!" Rickon commands.

The signal is sent and the Knight commanding the Elephant brigade sounds his horn, he rears his ride before one Hundred armored Elephants charge the battlefield. The Elephants are armored on their heads, legs, back and sides. Those with tusks have spiked armor on them. Each Elephant has a special saddle that carries six men. One man controls the Elephant while the other five are armed with bows and spears. The Elephants are in lines of twenty across.

DICKON

"Steady men! Steady!" He says to the Calvary as the Elephants' roar and chants from the riders echo across the battlefield. "Remember the plan! Steady!" He looks at his father and Tywin Lannister as the Elephants reach the maximum firing range of their catapults. He watches as Tywin Lannister lowers his hand.

The jars of wildfire sail across the battlefield at the approaching enemy. Dickon watches as the last two Elephant lines break left and right just before the wildfire hits. There is a huge explosion of green fire. The field echoes with the screams of burning men and the horrible cries of the Elephants. One Elephant is on fire emerging from the explosion, but after four feet his burning carcass collapses. The men cheer then Tywin nods to Dickon.

"CHARGE!" He leads 20,000 heavy horse across the battlefield. When they reach the center of the field a few of his riders are harassed and attacked by the surviving Elephants. Then a soldier riding an Elephant sounds his horn for the survivors to regroup on the right flank.

MARO

Maro leans over to Rickon whose mouth is open when the Elephant attack is stalled by the wildfire attack. "Let that be a lesson to you my King…Never underestimate the enemy…"

"They are dying!"

"Aye men die in battle…" Maro looks across the field as Dickon leads the Calvary charge. Maro is on a hill with Rickon, his son Arro, and Gellar surrounded by a hundred men . He has his Calvary at the rear, the infantry in the center and his archers behind the infantry. His catapults are to the left and right flanks of his army. Tywin's Calvary is to the front, his catapults to the right and left flanks. His infantry is behind the Calvary and his archers to the rear. "Watch this!"

Rickon watches as the enemy Calvary reaches the left flank to take down the catapults. Before they reach the catapults four lines of infantry reposition themselves before the Catapults. At the last minute they reach down and lift up huge spears. The spears are so long that they take two men to hold and are anchored to the ground. Dickon's forces run into a wall of spears. Rickon looks away as several hundred horses are impaled on the spears. A few horses stop and throw their riders into the spears.

Captain Gellar sends the signal and the archers start firing into the disorganized Calvary. Some start retreating back across the field.

RANDYL

"I think its time we summoned the Knights of the Vale…"

"Right…" Tywin nods and an archer fires an arrow as the signal. Not long after that an arrows is fired from the tree line to the right from river. The arrow flies high and hits the wildfire as men are reloading the catapults for a second attack. The explosion from the wildfire spreads across to the other catapults. Hundreds die in the explosion, but the men manning the catapults are all conscripts as Tywin did not want to risk more trained men if something did go wrong.

Tywin sneers as a cheer rises from the enemy and now the remaining Elephants charge the battlefield against the retreating Calvary forces. All is now chaos as the Lannister/ Tyrell forces cannot fire the remaining catapults without hitting their own men.

"THE KNIGHTS OF VALE!" A Tyrell man screams and the moral of the Lannister/Tyrell armies soar as the Knights charge the battlefield. Their moods change as the Vale Knights change direction and charge them.

Randyl shakes his head as Maegyr Calvary trots to the frontlines. "We have lost this battle and if that Calvary joins the Knight's of the Vale this army will be decimated…Lord Tywin we need to retreat!" Randyl growls when Tywin says nothing, "Sound the retreat!" He says to his man. Then Randyl gallops across the field where his son is lying on the ground. Two arrows are in his horse and one in his leg. He scoops his son up as an Elephant bears down on them. Randyl takes a spear and throws it, with perfect aim he catches the Elephant in the eye. It roars in pain and veers away as the riders fire a steady stream of arrows.

MARO

"They are retreating!" Rickon says in excitement.

Maro smiles as a cheer arises from his army, "Captain Gellar take the King back to the support camp…Arro with me!" Maro leads another thirty thousand mounted lances across the battlefield to the enemy catapults that had been abandoned. One of his men fires an arrow at the remaining wildfire. The heat from the explosion could be felt several dozen feet away. "Sound hold…Do not pursue the enemy…Kill the enemy wounded!" Maro orders.

"You have a victory father…" Arro says.

"A costly victory…" He replies looking at the charred men and Elephants on the field. "Send a recon force to Harrenhal…Then take enough men to take the castle…"

"What will you do Father?"

"I march on Ashemark and will burn everything between here and there…Tell Lord Umber That he has joint command with Lord Blackfish…They will march on Hornvale…"

"We should regroup at Golden Tooth…" Arro says.

Maro shakes his head, "The enemy is disorganized and at the moment on the run…We take advantage of that…"

"Yes father it will be done…"

The wounded are sent to Golden Tooth to recuperate while the rest of the army divides into three groups. Maro takes sixty thousand men towards Ashemark and as they march they burn every town and village they come across. They take valuables, food, and livestock leaving the smallfolk with nothing. Upon reaching Ashemark Maro leads the assault on the castle. Harold Marbrand refuses to surrender the castle without a fight despite being outnumbered. His brother Lord Marbrand fled in the retreat with Tywin Lannister.

Maro climbs siege ladder swinging his sword batting away arrows. His armor saved him three times from arrows already. There is a man with an axe on the battlements. He swings, Maro ducks and swings his sword taking the man's left arm. Then he stabs him in the throat and leaps onto the wall walkway.

A man charges him from behind, but Maro stabs his sword backwards and then he decapitates the man in front of him. A spear is thrust at him, but Maro catches the spear below the spear head with his left, then he swings his sword slicing the man's neck. He stabs the spear down ducking multiple attacks. He rises up and stabs the man on his left the spearhead. Then Maro kicks the knee out of another man and takes off half his face.

Maro is joined by more of his own men as a knight raises the banner of House Maegyr. They fight their way across the wall walkway and down the steps. They are greeted by a hail of arrows. Arrow fire is returned as Maro's archers take up position on the wall. Catapults are turned around and fired into the courtyard. Now they are able to rush down into the yard and open the gates. After three days of fighting the castle is taken. Maro puts everyone to death and piles the bodies up to be burned. They loot the castle and set it all on fire. The Crag sends a rider to surrender to Maro, he accepts their surrender and turns his eyes on Clegane's Keep, but Lady Catelyn asks him to spare the Keep and the people who lived in and around it. Maro marches his army towards Hornvale where SmallJon and Brynden have taken the castle.

They feast in the main after receiving a Raven that Arro had taken Harrenhal from the enemy. Arro's army had killed over four thousand of the eight thousand at Harrenhal. The rest retreated to King's Landing.

PART 2. THE MOUNTAIN

DEEP DEN – TYWIN

Tywin stands on the battlements of Deep Den watching as refugees, his people flee the advancing army of Maro Maegyr. His scouts had reported that the enemy was on the move not long after the battle. The meeting with Randyl Tarly and the Tyrell commanders had not gone well. True to their word the Tyrell forces were planning on leaving the West and all the Houses of the West to their doom. Tywin had offered Randyl Wardenship of the Reach if he would stay and fight. Randyl refused stating that he would not break his oath of loyalty to the Tyrells.

"My lord…I come to take my leave of you…" Randyl says joining him on the battlements.

Tywin just waves him off, "Fare you well Lord Tarly…" He coldly replies without looking back. A few days later Tywin goes to the Main Hall to speak with his commanders.

"They have sacked Ahsemark…The Crag has surrendered…Jon Umber and the Blackfish have taken Hornvale…" Lord Serret says as they all stand over a map of the west. "The army at Harrenhall has fallen as well…"

"Without the Tyrells we are hopelessly lost…" Lord Marbrand says.

"We cannot stay here…" Lord Raully of Deep Den says. "The enemy can cut us off from Lannisport or from the Golden Road…We should call every available fighting man and head to the Capital…"

"If we go by land to the Capital they could run us down…The majority of our Calvary was lost in the first battle…"

"The only other army is the one at Lannisport and Casterly Rock…"

They look at Tywin, but he remains silent as he studies the map, "How many men do we have in King's Landing?"

"Three thousand not including the City Watch which is two thousand…"

Tywin continues to study the map, if he turned his army to flee to King's Landing the enemy could attack his rear and the journey is too lnog. If Tywin turned to Lannisport, at least he would have the sea at his back and be able to retreat, but he would lose Lannisport. Casterly Rock has never been taken and no army can breech the Lion's Gate. Either way he turned the enemy would have the advantage with numbers and horses.

"If I must die it will be defending my home…" He whispers, "We turn towards Lannisport and Casterly Rock…We march immediately…" His men are tired and moral is very low, but on they march.

LANNISPORT

The great city of the West is overcrowded with refugees whose homes were destroyed by the enemy forces. Many young and old men want retribution so they volunteer for the Lannister army. They are drilled with the sword and spear, while others are drilled the bow and arrow. The Lannister ranks are swelled from 20,000 to 24,000.

The Mountain Gregor Clegane is in charge of the army at Lannisport. The Mountain is called so because of his height, size, and freakish strength. A born killer Gregor had lead the raids in Riverlands burning many villages and crops. He is angry because he should have been on the frontlines in the first battle against the foreign army.

"Move your asses you lazy sons of whores…"

"My Lord!"

He looks down on the man, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Lord Tywin sent me…he is on the way with 17,000 men or what is left of his army…"

"What news of the enemy?"

"They took Hornvale, Golden Tooth, and Harrenhal…They sacked Ashemark and burned everything from boarders of Golden Tooth to Ashemark…"

"Dismissed!" Gregor wondered where his coward brother was. He heard that Sandor had fled the battle of Blackwater. Then word came that he was spotted in the Riverlands uttering the words 'Fuck the King!' There is a reward for Sandor's head and Gregor would go hunting his ugly little brother but these damned foreigners stood between him and a bloody reunion with his brother. "Rest!" He called for the men training and they broke to eat and take a break.

Gregor goes to Lannis Castle to eat his midday meal. As he is eating with his men a man walks up to him. "My Lord begging your pardon…I just come from patrol…The enemy is marching up the road. They just burned River Road fort…"

"Captain Glease…Have the men moved in behind the walls…Spread the word I want half the army battle ready at all times…Four shifts every eight hours…"

Captain Glease shoves some bread in his mouth and finishes off his ale, "Yes sir…"

The night is quiet, but early the next morning Tywin rides through the gates into city. Gregor is waiting on his horse. "Welcome My Lord…"

"A cold welcome…The enemy is my heels…" He looks at the men walking through the gates, "Get these men rested and fed…I want to meet all commanders in one hour…" Tywin rides to Lannis Castle in the center of town. He bathes then he sleeps for a few minutes before going to the main hall.

"The enemy is two miles from the city…"

"Perhaps we should have fled to Casterly Rock…It will last longer in a siege…" Gregor says.

"Yes it could…Then we abandon the city…" Tywin looks at Lord Harys Swyft of Cornfeild, "Did you seal the mines as commanded?"

"Yes my Lord…Those around Casterly Rock and north of the city…Those south of the city we are still working on…"

Tywin looks at the Maester, "I need to send a message to the Capital…"

"Yes my lord…"

"Gentlemen you all know what we are facing…House Tyrell has abandoned us…We are outnumbered and no one will come to our aid…We are alone in this war…All we can do is hold them here and kill as many as we can…Dismissed!" Tywin would not admit but these were the last days of his House. So he writes a letter to Cersei telling her to take what men she has and flee East. Then he has the Letter sent by Raven.

"You men with me…Gather every fucking Horse you can find…" Gregor says. When it is done has over twelve thousand mounted lances. They gather at the Horse gate. "Open the fucking gate…" They obey and then he leads all twelve thousand men up the road in a head on charge against the enemy. His goal is kill as many as they can and destroy their support camp.

A thunderous cheer arises as they gallop up the Golden Road. When they reach the enemy forces they are just marching past Casterly Rock. Maro has half his Calvary leading the march and the other half is protecting the supply lines and support camp. Gellar is in front leading the Vanguard. When the enemy is spotted he sends his Squire to spread the word of an enemy attack. There are over twenty thousand men on horses at the front of the Maegyr march.

The scouts didn't have time to warn the main host so they are caught off guard. Gellar kills three men from his horse, before his horse is stabbed in the neck. Down the horse goes, he ducks a swing from the man and stabs him in the leg. Then he slits the horse's neck. Gellar looks up and spots a huge man riding towards him. He swings for the Horses leg, down the big man goes along with his Horse.

"Fuck me!"

The Mountain falls from his horse after Gellar cut the right front leg off. He catches Gellar's sword arm when he swings. Another man tries to flank Gregor. He swings his sword and beheads the man. Then he break Gellars arm who screams and spits in Gregor's face. He impales the little man on his sword and throws him to the side. Then a hail of arrows kill fifty of his men as the enemy pulls back. Gregor grabs a man off his horse and he rides back south blowing his horn.

Tywin is waiting at the Horse gate when Gregor returns with only six thousand of the twelve he went out with. "Are you mad? Did I command you to attack?"

"No My Lord…But we bloodied the enemy and I gave them a taste of what awaits them…"

"If I didn't need for the upcoming battle I would have you beaten for your stupidity…" As the hours pass, a few stragglers return from the attack.

MARO

Maro dismounts his horse and stares emotionally at his friend Captain Gellar. Gellar is stabbed through and through, barely alive and clinging to life. "I…I…"

"Be quiet…You didn't fail me…I failed you…I should have been at your side…" Maro looks up, "Milk of the Poppy dam you…Hurry!"

"Le…t…me…" He spits up blood, "…di…e…a…sol…dier's…death…m…y…m…y…my…"

Maro stands up and has a huge funeral pyre built, "A thousand men shall die to avenge this death…" He says standing over the body of his friend and comrade. Then Maro lights the pyre and walks down the steps. They watch it go up in blazing glory. Along the others that died in the attack.

When all the dead are burned, Maro commands the army to march on. They leave twenty thousand men camped before Casterly Rock. When they reach Lannisport the army makes camp out of bow range. Maro does not attack he waits and waits and after three days of waiting he is joined by his son Arro from Harrenhal. "Father!" he says entering the command pavilion.

"Leave us!" Maro commands to his men.

"Why aren't we attacking the city…"

"Captain Gellar is dead…" He says before taking a sip from his goblet.

Arro sighs, "I am sorry father…I should have been here…"

He pours his son a drink, "You were doing as commanded…I was going to try and make Lord Tywin believe that we are waiting for the fleet to arrive. I was also testing the Tyrells to see if they feint back and try a sneak attack…but now…now I may take the city and then march on the Capital…"

"I will be at your side father when we avenge Talisa…"

Maro takes another drink, "Actually I have another mission for you…Dangerous but there is no one else I can trust with it…"

"What would you have of me?"

"Daenarys Targaryen…I want you to sail east and find her…Tell her about our House and all we have done…Let her know that when she is ready…Our fleet is at her disposal…"

Arro nods, "I will obey father…But wouldn't it be more prudent to defeat our enemies here…Before we offer up the Iron Throne? Besides, who is to say the Iron Born won't make a deal with the Dragon Queen…Or when she crosses the sea will she command us to withhold our wrath on the Iron Born…She may wish King Rickon to renounce his throne…"

Maro smiles, "Wisdom comes from the mouth of my son…I am angry about Talisa and now Gellar's death has compounded that anger…You will go east after our enemies lie dead…"

"Gellar was a good man and a good soldier…"

"Yes he was…"

"So we wait for week more then we end this…"

Maro nods as he takes another drink. His plan works as Tywin gets paranoid about the Maegyr fleet which may be sailing to Lannisport right now. The fleet is actually hiding in the Bay of Crabs awaiting orders. The day finally comes and Maro orders the army into lines. The scouts had reported the Tyrells had truly retired to the Reach and the Tyrell family had been spotted on the Rose Road heading home.

Maro rides in front of his army, "Show no mercy…For they gave none to my daughter or her unborn child…We have fought long and hard!" They bang their weapons on their shields, "There is no greater army in the world…" They bang them again, "The Scorpion has bought the Lion low…" Once again they bang their weapons in unison. "Now we finish the bastards…And erase the name Lannister forever…" They bang their weapons on their shields as they chant and sound the horns of war.

THE MOUNTAIN

The sun is setting and the enemy is gearing up to attack, "Get ready you sons of bitches…Its time to greet the Stranger!" Gregor puts his helm on as the first barrage of stones and flaming jars of oil are hurled at the battlements and the main gates. "Put that fucking fire out!" He growls.

"Siege Ladders!" Someone screams.

"Let them come!" Gregor whispers. The Lannister forces are able to get off a few shots from their catapults, but the enemy attack is able to destroy the catapults on the walls. The wall defenders leave the battlements just as the first wave of attackers reach the wall. Tywin has another set of catapults on the roofs of houses and a few on the streets. They fire at the men coming onto the wall. The Lannister men cheer as enemy stops climbing the walls.

"The Horse Gate! The Horse Gate! They are at the Horse Gate!" A man screams from a tall tower that allows him to see over the wall.

The men rush to place thick boards over the gate and the man in the tower calls out targets to the catapults. They fire jars of flaming oil at the men and two Elephants at the Horse Gate. The man in the tower is silenced by an archer from the wall. The men manning the catapults are shot down by archers on the wall.

"Back up the wall you cunts!" Gregor leads the charge up the steps and onto the wall walkway. An arrow bounces off his helm. He roars, "Come to me you little bugs…" He grabs a man by the head and smashes his head into a wall stump. Then he impales the man on his broad sword. The next man he cuts in half, but there are more archers now closer to the wall on the ground firing up at Lannister men.

Gregor kills two men when he spots an archer on his knee taking aimed shots at the catapult men. He grabs a spear and throws it killing the man. The archers on the wall turn their attention to the attacking Lannisters. Gregor rushes forward and as he is fighting, there is a huge green explosion from the main gate. The force of the blast sends Gregor to his face. He slowly gets up and looks down as there is now a huge gap in the where the Gate use to be.

The Horn is sounded to fall back to the second wall which had been built across the city. Its not a fancy wall some stones here and there mostly wood, tree logs tied together as a secondary defense. Gregor spots an Elephant lumbering through the gap. He runs and leaps onto the creatures back. "DIE!" He screams killing one of the archers. He throws the second archer off the Elephant's back impaling him on a piece of wood. Then he kills the last two and finally the man controlling the Elephant.

Gregor tries to control the beast, but no sooner had the man died and he took his place did the beast go beserk trying to throw him off. "Fuck you!" He says raising his broad sword and stabs the Elephant in the head. It smashes into a house before dying. Just before it hit Gregor yanks his sword from the Elephant head and jumps free. He looks up to see another charging him, so Gregor throws his sword like a spear and kills the main rider. One of the archers takes the man's place and drives the Elephant deeper into the city.

When Gregor looks around he is surrounded by a hundred men or more as there are men on rooftops with arrows aimed at him. "Who is first?"

"I am!" Maro says riding up, "Give this Mountain among men a sword."

They give him his broad sword, "You must be the little scorpion! I kill you and then the rest…"

Maro dismounts his horse, Maro is only six feet tall, with a scar over his left eye. His hair is black like his daughters and his nose is similar to Talisa's. Talisa had her mother's eyes. Maro removes his cape and draws his sword Sting. "I have killed men just as big as you…"

"I have killed men smaller…"

Gregor roars making an overhead swing, then he stops and gasps as his broad sword is broken in half by Sting. He swings his arm, but Maro ducks and kicks his knee out. Down the Mountain goes, to one knee with a sickening crunch, he reaches out to grab Maro, but Maro swings his sword again and takes off his hand. Then Maro, sidekicks Gregor in the face breaking his nose and loosening some teeth.

He spits blood and teeth from his mouth, "Go ahead finish it!"

"I would…But from the stories I heard about you…I bet the Dornish would very grateful to get their hands on you…Bring heavy Irons and muzzle this mad dog…"

The Lannister forces fight until midday the next, a few escape on ships and sail away south. Then Maro's army begins to loot the city taking all valuables. Maro and his son walk side by side through the city, "My Lord!"

"Where is Tywin Lanniste?" Maro coldly asks the Knight reporting to him.

He has a Lannister man on his knees, "Tell My lord what you told me scum…"

The man's face is bloody, one of his eyes has been busted and his hand is missing all his fingers, "Lord Tywin…has…left…the city…Gone to Casterly Rock…"

Arro takes his dagger and slits the man's throat, "How in the fuck did he get out of the city?"

Maro smiles, "A secret tunnel between here and Casterly Rock…"

"Tare this fucking city apart until you find the it…" Arro commands.

"Don't bother…Sir Zarin begin stripping the dead of the armor and round up all the blacksmiths…" Maro looks at his son, "We need a snitch…"

Arro looks at the Golden Lion Statue, "What do you want to do with that?"

"Melt it down into a Scorpion for our new home here in Westeros…"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16. TYWIN'S LAST STAND

MARO

Maro allows his men to take whatever they wish and keep it for themselves. He has whores traveling with his army to keep his men from raping. Maro didn't tolerate his men committing that act in war. In his army it is a gelding offence. The whores he keeps in his army he pays them himself so his men get all the pleasure they wish. The citizens of Lannisport are gathered in the town square where Maro declares that he will make rich any man who can tell him of a secret way into Casterly Rock. One man does come forward a man by the name of Cullin Hill.

TYWIN LANNISTER

His men had fought bravely, but the enemy used captured wildfire and when that happened Tywin takes five thousand men through a tunnel that leads all the way to Casterly Rock. Then he had the tunnel sealed off just in case. He would defend Casterly Rock with his dying breath. He hoped his daughter was on her way to the east by now.

His daughter Cersei, his sister Genna, and brother Kevan were all that are left of House Lannister. His foolish father nearly bought the family to ruin with his weakness. Tywin had spent his life building the wealth and reputation of House Lannister. It was his dream that the legacy he laid down would last a thousand years.

All had come to ruin because of some dead girl's family. If only those fools Roose Bolton and Walder Frey had done as he commanded Tywin would not be facing his last days. He had intended to make the idiots Wardens of their respective lands but they just had to kill everyone. Whatever happened he wasn't going to allow Maegyr to cut his tongue out or burn his eyes out. He would fall on his sword before he would allow that to happen.

He draws his sword, one of two he had made from Eddard Stark's great valyrian sword Ice. It was supposed to go to Jaime, "Jaime!" He sheaths the sword, "Before I die I will see Maro Maegyr dead…" He leaves his room and heads for the battlements.

MARO

The sun is rising and a small portion of the army is preparing to attack Casterly Rock. The castle sits on a cliff and the path up to the main gates is narrow. Maro is breaking his fast with his men and commanders in the command pavilion. "My Lord a rider approaches with a piece banner…"

"Show him in…"

The man is a soldier and has a curled mustache. "Londyn Hard my lord…Lord Tywin sent me…He requests a one on one duel with Lord Maro…If he wins he asks that he be allowed to return to Casterly Rock unmolested by your men…"

Maro smiles, "Return to your lord and tell him I accept his terms we can duel at high noon…" When the man leaves Maro looks at his son, "Arro you will lead the attack into the castle…Don't killed the sister until I bring Tywin in…"

"And what if he kills you?"  
Maro sneers, "You have so little confidence in your father's skills?"

"You are not as young as you use to be…"

The sun makes a slow climb to it's zenith and just before the midday hour the port gate opens and Tywin exits on a horse with two men. He is allowed to enter the camp unmolested and neither did Maro's men offer any taunts or insults. "Afternoon!" Maro says when Tywin arrives.

He dismounts his horse, "Good Afternoon! Your men are quit disciplined my compliments…"

Maro smiles looking at Tywin's sword, as he draws it, "A Valyrian sword…Where did you get it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I understand that King Tommen the Second of his name lost Brightroar long ago…"

"You know the history of my House…"

"I know my enemies…Their past and present…For instance you believe you can best me in single combat and avenge your son before you die…Only I won't kill you…I will wound you, not kill…"

"Let us get on with it then…"

They stand in a circle with Maro's men around them. Tywin is armed with a shield as well. Maro has only his sword Sting. They circle one another then Tywin iniates the first attack. Maro blocks left and counters, then he swings for Tywin's lower right, but he blocks with his shield and shoves Maro back. Tywin follows up with a broad swing of his sword. Maro leans back and swings placing a deep gash in Tywin's shield. Tywin throws the shield away and hold his sword with both hands.

Maro presses the attack and in the middle of their melee Maro manages to punch Tywin in the face, breaking his nose. Tywin spits up blood, "How does feel knowing your great legacy is at an end…"

"My daughter lives and she will thrive and her children will return to avenege us…A Lannister always pays his debts…"

"Oh the letter you sent to her…I intercepted it and told her to expect reinforcements…As we speak my son is leading a force through the old secret passageway built by Lann the Clever himself…See it is over now…As for your daughter I have many blacksmiths repairing the armor we took from your fallen men…"

Tywin roars attacking recklessly, Maro manages to disarms Tywin and slash him across the upper thigh and down he goes. Maro kicks him in the throat and then takes away Tywin's daggers. He places his foot in his throat. "Take comfort…I will spare the son you hate and tossed aside…I will allow him to become Lord of Casterly Rock and if he takes revenge, I will end him as well…"

ARRO

Arro walks through the tunnel lead by Cullin Hill, "My sire was heir of Castamere…His father would not allow him to acknowledge me but Justin Reyne always treated my mother and I very well…Then Tywin Lannister came and sacked the castle…The smallfolk were forced to move to Lannisport…When I was older I got work in the mines…I discovered this secret passageway by chance…I was going to tell the King in the North if he ever attacked Casterly Rock, but I never got the chance…"

Soon they come to a secret door and open it. They enter the castle and shoot down a servant as she is passing by the door to the tombs. Arro leads many troops into the castle and they start killing soldiers and servants. Soon an alarm is sounded, but it is too late. Arro cuts down two men as archers form in the hallway. "Lock shields!" Arro screams to his men and they do just as a hail of arrows is fired at them.

Four men die then some archers behind the shield wall return fire killing. Spears are hurled as well. After the second volley Arro yells, "Attack!" he slides on his knees leaning back as third volley is fired. He comes up and cuts a man down, then he kicks another man in the throat. He slits the throat of another and cleaves a skull in two.

People run and scream, some surrender begging for mercy as the fighting spreads throughout the castle. By sunset the Castle has fallen and the banners of House Maegyr wave in the wind over the towers and battlements. Maro rides through the Lion's Gate with Tywin walking behind his horse naked. "Father!"

"You have done well my son…"

Arro's squire throws Dorma Lannister and Genna Frey nee' Lannister down in front of Tywin. "Tywin…" Genna says weeping. Dorma is married to Kevan Lannister. Genna's husband is already dead.

"Before I take your eyes I want you to watch the slaughter of all your kin…" Maro says.

Arro slits Genna's throat and then his men slits the throats of the others. Then they force Tywin Lannister to watch as the vaults are plundered. They only take half the gold which is shipped to the Riverlands as retribution for everything that was burned.

Later Maro meets with his commanders and allies, "Lord Umber will lead the attack on the Iron Isles…I have sent word to the fleet they are sailing here as speak…I will march on the capital while my son crosses the sea to seek out Daenarys Targaryen…"

CATELYN STARK

With great pleasure Catelyn Stark rides through the Lion's Gate. The great Tywin Lannister fallen and the prideful Lannisters humbled. She follows a man to main hall where Maro has Tywin Lannister chained to the Lannister throne naked. "The great Tywin Lannister…Look at you…"

"Catelyn Stark…You are supposed to be dead…"

"I get that a lot…but I am not dead or rather I was…I wanted to see you with my own eyes…Know that my family grows stronger while yours grows weaker…My daughter Sansa has married Lord Maro's son…My son Rickon is King in the North…My brother's wife is with child…Winterfell is rebuilt and your great fortune will rebuild the Riverlands…"

"The Lannisters always pay their debts…"

Catelyn shakes her head, "Not this time…"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. THEON

THEON – TWO MONTHS AGO

Theon Greyjoy was ten name days old when he was taken from his home on the Iron Isle. A Warden at Winterfell under the Starks until the war started. He fought beside Robb and then asked if he could go home to convince his father to help Robb in his war. Theon was mocked and belittled by his father and sister. To impress his father he took Winterfell and held Brandon and Rickon hostage. The young lords escaped with help from the Wildling Osha. Then his own men knocked him unconscious and turned him over to Ramsey Snow who flayed all of Theon's men.

Theon jumps up remembering all the torture he had endured at Ramsey Snow's hand. He is lying by the fire near a tree. "I hope you burn in all seven hells Ramsey Ramsey Snow…" Theon believed in the drowned god, but he had also been taught the faith of the seven by Lady Catelyn. He pulls the blankets close and leans against the tree. He falls asleep against the tree, but is awakened by Maegyr soldiers.

"Who are you?"

"Re…" He takes a deep breath, "My name is…Theon…Theon Greyjoy…"

"Our Lord's enemy…Take him…" The Captain says.

"No wait I have this…" Theon hands the Captain a letter.

"Where you off too?"

"The wall…I will join the watch…"

The man grunts, "If it were up to me I would have killed you…" The Captain looks at his men, "Lets go…"

Theon eats some food and then he packs his things and rides off. Later he discovers that the scouts are patrolling for a General Sarad who is marching to reinforce the wall another servant of Lord Maegyr. He has enough food for the trip to the wall. As Theon travels he avoids the villages and towns unless he wishes to sleep in a bed. He finally reaches the wall a trip that takes him two and half weeks. By the time Theon reaches Castle Black Maro had marched to Winterfell.

"Who goes there?"

"I…Theon Greyjoy…I have come to join the Night's Watch…" They open the main gate for him.

"My name is Garland…Most of the Watch went North of the wall…So you will have to see Sir Alliser Thorne acting Lord Commander until Lord Mormont returns…"

Theon looks around the courtyard, "Is Jon Snow here?"

"Jon Snow! No he went North with the Lord Commander and over three hundred of our brothers…"

Theon ties his horses off then he is taken to see Alliser Thorne, "Well I'll be damned…Another Iron Born wishes to join the Watch…And Theon Greyjoy no less…Another traitor…Betrayed the Starks from what I hear…Your lucky that bastard Jon Snow isn't here…gods know what he does to you….Got nothing to say for yourself?"

Theon shakes his head, "No Sir…"

"What news of the south…The wall is always last to know…"

So Theon tells Alliser about the war, Talisa, her family who has crossed the sea, and the army marching south. "They are sending ten thousand men to reinforce the Watch…"

"Well I'll be…ten thousand men you say…Harold…show Theon Greyjoy where he get settled."

After Theon is settled he is tested in arms by a Ranger. Theon beats the Ranger and then he shows off his bow skills. Theon takes his vows and is made a Ranger. He is on duty when he is joined by Sam Tarly. "Your father would happen to be the Randyl Tarly…"

"Yes that's him…" Sam is a Steward, but with so few to defend the wall and Castle Black he must also take a turn on duty.

"What the hell you doing here?"

"I am not the son my father wanted…so it was the Watch or death…See I am the oldest and he didn't want someone like me inheriting Horn Hill…"

Theon shakes his head, "Fathers! All their good for is getting our mothers pregnant…"

"Why'd you do it? Betray the Starks."

Theon shakes his head, "To prove to my father that I am Iron Born…"

After their shift on the wall the two are relieved and take the lift down. As they walk across the courtyard a horn is sounded. "Someone is returning…" Sam says.

Theon freezes as the gate is opened, it is Jon Snow on a horse and he has three arrows in him. Theon is alone in his room as Jon is being looked after by the Maester, Sam, and few others. He sits at his desk and takes a piece of parchment. Then he dips the quill…

 ** _To Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Isles_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well…I wasn't going to write it…As I am angry with you and father…It is not my fault I was taken away as a boy…Father rebelled against the Usurper Robert Baratheon and it was his pride that lead to the death of our brothers…Ten years I had been gone and I return only to be ridiculed and mocked by my own family…_**

 ** _Weak you called me…I do not blame others for the choices I made…I blame myself for trying to prove myself to a man that does not love me that I am Iron Born and to a sister who got her laughs at mocking her older brother…I betrayed the Starks for nothing…I repaid their kindness with blood and the gods punished me…_**

 ** _If I had to do it all over again…I would have never left Robb's side…My brother died and I wasn't there to watch his back…I have joined the Night's Watch dear sister…I have a new family now…My brothers in black…_**

 ** _I was broken inside…Ramsey Snow tortured me and took all hope, love, and joy…I will never be a father now or have the chance to prove that I can be a better man and father to my children…Then you came for me, but it was too late…I was Reek…when you came for me…I am Theon Greyjoy now of the Night's Watch…_**

 ** _And now my Dear sister who risked her life for a broken man…I give you a warning do with it what you will…The blood spilling is not over…The Stranger is coming for all Iron Born because of what we did…The woman Robb Stark married and was killed at the Red Wedding…has a very powerful family and they are in Westeros if you have not heard…_**

 ** _I met her father…Maro Maegyr…He came to the Dreadfort and sacked it…He killed all of Bolton's men and the survivors he flayed and hanged on their own racks…I was not worth the effort it would take to kill me…So he let me go…after giving me a bath and some food…Lord Maegyr has hundred thousand men at his back…and over two thousand ships and he considers the Starks to be his family and everyone that wronged them to be his enemies…_**

 ** _Yara leave the Iron Isles…Don't die defending that old fool…For they are coming to raze the Islands…I hope you do the wise thing and head my warning…farewell_**

 ** _May the Drowned god watch over you_**

 ** _Theon Greyjoy of the Night's Watch_**

He sets the letter aside then takes out a new parchment to write a letter to his father. Its not like the first letter, but Theon dismisses him Balon Greyjoy in it. A few days later Theon is in the main hall with his brothers listening as Jon explains what he did and why he was south of the wall. Maester Aemon and many of the Watch believe him, Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt, and a few others want him hanged for treason or put on trial.

Theon clears his throat, "I know Jon Snow better than any of you…" They all stop to look at him, "…If he says the Half Hand ordered him to kill him and spy on the Wildlings he is telling the truth."

"No one asked the opinion of a cockless Ranger…"

Some laugh, but Jon does not even acknowledge him. Jon is found not guilty at his trial and allowed to resume his duties. Later Theon is heading to the lift when Jon exits it with Sam. They stare at each other. "I guess you want to know why?'

"No I don't…See I never trusted you Greyjoy…I only tolerated you because of Robb…You are here now and you got what you disserved from Ramsey Snow…Don't ever speak to me again unless there is a battle upon us…for you are a brother of the Watch…"

Theon steps aside as Jon and Sam walk pass him. Three days later Jon convinces Acting Commander Alliser Thorne to allow him a some volunteers to go to Craster's Keep and kill the mutineers before they contradict the information he gave Mance Rayder. Theon volunteers, but his help is rejected. Not long after they leave the ten thousand men Lord Maegyr sent to Castle Black arrives with prisoners.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18. QUEEN CERSEI

KING'S LANDING

Cersei is now Queen, but for how long as word has been received that Prince Doran is dead and Prince Oberyn has placed his nephew Trystan under house arrest and is summoning the banners of Dorne for war. No word from the West on how the war was going. Then two weeks after the Tyrells left the Capital a Raven arrives.

 ** _To Cersei Baratheon nee' Lannister_**

 ** _Cersei we have broken through the lines of the enemy, but their numbers are great. I am leading what is left of my army back to the capital expect us soon…Tell Lord Holland to sure up the defenses and place wildfire at the gates…Casterly Rock still stands strong, but we have lost Lannisport and many other Castles in the west…I believe we still win this war…We have many hard days ahead…_**

 ** _With Regards Your Father_**

 ** _Tywin Lannister_**

Actually the letter is from Maro, written by a faceless man in Tywin' handwriting, a bold plan to get the defenders to open the gates to the army. She calls a small council meeting, "My Lords…There is hope…My father will soon be here with reinforcements…"

"Thank the gods…" Pycell says.

"If only the Tyrells would help us…" Cersei says.

"All requests for military have been denied…My Queen…"

"We need more men offer the men in the prisons clemency if they join the army in defending the city…Place notices up for every sell sword…and ask for volunteers…"

"Many people are wary my Queen…The deed of King Joffrey is still fresh in their minds…"

"Perhaps if we offered Knighthood…Our ranks will swell…" Lord Commander Holland of the City Watch says.

"Do it…we must be ready…"

Over the next three weeks men are trained, knighted and gates are reinforced. On the last day of the third week the army arrives bearing the lion sigil, the defenders cheer as the reinforcements arrive. The army looks battered and beaten, but they are not. Wagons filled with food, soldiers, and wounded pour into the city. The wounded are not wounded and the wagons of food are actually soldiers.

Maro is wearing Tywin's armor when he enters the Red Keep's courtyard. He dismounts his horse and shocks everyone gathered in the courtyard by punching Cersei in the face. "Father!" She cries from the ground.

He removes his helm, "I am not your father bitch! Kill them all!" The nobles gathered scream as the bloodshed starts. Arrows fly back and forth as Maro leads the charge into the Red Keep. All over the city Lannister loyalists are hunted down by Maro's men.

Cersei's hands and feet are shackled as the enemy forces rush into the Red Keep slaughtering the enemy. Tears slide down her cheeks as her father is bought before her naked. "Have some respect! Put some clothes on him! Give him some clothes!" Her rants are ignored as screaming comes from within the city and the Red Keep.

"Father!"

He looks at her, "Cersei…why? Why didn't you get away?"

"But your letter…" The words stop in her mouth as she realizes what happened.

A man comes, "Bring them!"

"To the sea gate!" She hears men scream. The army that fled the battle at Lannisport arrives only to be attacked by the Maegyr fleet which was hiding in the bay of crabs. Cersei and her father are taken to the Dungeons. Several days pass by, but they are bought food and water. Roose Bolton and Walder Frey are there along with Petyr Baelish who has also been blinded and gelded.

She looks at them then her father, "I'm afraid…"

"You should be…" Petyr Baelish says.

"Shut up you fool…" Tywin says, "Cersei…Looks at me…Your death will be quick…They will make me watch…Just close your eyes…and you will be with your mother…"

Another two days pass and then soldiers come to fetch Tywin and Cersei. They are taken to the throne room where Maro is looking at the Iron Throne. "I am almost tempted to take it…But then I would have to fight the Dragon Queen for it…"

"I am a Queen and I demand to be treated as such…" Cersei says with all the strength she can muster.

"Bold words, but I hear the fear on your voice. The doubt…" He turns to face her, "The last of the Lannisters…"

"My brother will avenge us!" Cersei boldly declares.

"Ha!" Maro shakes his head, "A brother you despised all his life…Mocked and looked down upon…I know all about it…"

"Yes Tyrion hated me, but he will avenge my son King Tommen…and he will avenge my brother Jaime…"

"Ah yes the bastard King…I am sure he will avenge his nephew and niece…Neither of whom died at my hands despite what you think…Poisoning my enemies is not my style…Besides I think someone else poisoned your son…Someone you think was an ally but is really an enemy…" He walks around Cersei, "Who benefits from your son's death…Tommen! No from what I have heard about him he is not the ambitious type. You! No you love your children…The Martells perhaps…but why would they use poison…The people of Dorn and even the Viper would not go behind Prince Doran's back…

That leaves the Tyrells…Someone in the Tyrell family didn't want your little monster marrying Lady Margaery…Mace Tyrell…No poison is a woman's tool rarely used by men…unless they are assassins…That leaves Lady Margaery and Lady Olenna…I am leaning towards the Queen of Thorns…"

Cersei stares at him and then at her father, "I have a last request…"

He shakes his head, "Let me guess…You want to tell Tyrion about my theory…Suppose I kill him before he has the chance to enact the famous Lannister words…" He looks Tywin, "Or maybe I will spare his life and make him Lord of Casterly Rock…"

Tywin looks up, "Why would you spare Tyrion…" Cersei asks in disgust.

Maro smiles, "Because my daughter by law Sansa Maegyr nee' Stark asked me to…In fact she asked me to spare Tommen and Myrcella…Of all the people here in King's Landing Tyrion was one of the few to show her kindness…Perhaps if you had been a mother to Sansa instead of a vindictive evil bitch she would have asked me to spare you as well…" He nods.

A tall man with the sword Wolf's Bane comes forward. Wolf's Bane is one of the Valyrian swords made from Ice. Maro had a wolfhead placed on the end of the handle. Cersei is placed on her knees, "Father be just…Mother forgive me and have mercy…Maiden…watch over me…Crone show the seven the wisdom in sparing my soul from one of the seven hells…if there be enemies to face in the afterlife warrior help me destroy them…Blacksmith…remember my labors as a woman born of nobility…take my hand Stranger…" When she is finished praying the man raises Wolf's Bane and beheads Cersei.

MARO

He takes great pleasure in watching Tywin see his daughter beheaded. "Geld him, take his tongue and then burn out his eyes…" Maro walks up to Tywin, My face will be the last thing you see…" Tywin spits in Maro's face. "Call me before his eyes are taken…"

They burn Cersei's body and place the head on a pyke. As for Tywin he is gelded first, then the next day his tongue is cut out and on the third day Maro comes to see him and burns his eyes out so that last thing Tywin saw was his face.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. THE WALL

PART 1. JON SNOW

Jon grew up at Winterfell an outcast among his family as he is a bastard. His half siblings accepted him, but Catelyn Stark made his life a living hell more or less. She never missed a chance to remind him that he is a bastard. When he was younger he would often pray to the gods to make her like him or make him a natural born son. His prayers were never answered, he even accepted the faith of the seven and would often pray in the sept, but even that didn't work. Jon grew up beside Robb, Theon whom he never truly trusted, but was jealous of because he was allowed to sit at the family table and eat. Sansa always turned her nose up at him and then Arya, Bran, and Rickon all accepted him as if he were their true brother.

Then that faithful day came with a letter from King's Landing. So Winterfell got ready for the King's arrival and so did Jon Snow. He found the King to be foolish flirting and kissing on the serving girls when his wife's beauty outshined them all. Of course beauty is only skin deep as Maester Luwin would often say and Jon found her to be cold and over protective of her children.

Prince Joffrey had insulted Jon, but he just walked away from the spoiled brat and even ignored him when he demanded that he come back. Later he learned that Bran had embarrassed the Prince on the training grounds. Then tragedy struck as Bran fell from the broken tower. Jon wanted to stay until he was better, but the Night's Watch awaited him.

The King's company goes south while Jon's company goes North to the wall. Before parting ways Jon's father Eddard Stark promises him to tell him all about his mother when next they see each other. Tyrion Lannister accompanies the men to the wall. As they travel Jon and Tyrion become good friends. At the wall life is hard and disappointing for Jon, but he eventually makes friends. Before Tyrion leaves Jon learns that his brother has awakened, but will never walk again. Jon is made a Steward to his dislike, but his friend Sam points out that Lord Commander Mormont chose him to groom him for leadership.

Then the war breaks out after he takes his vows and he decides to head south and help his brother Robb. His friends, Pyp, Samwell, Grenn, and Edward stop him. Then he travels with the full might of the Night's Watch beyond the wall to face the Wildlings and rumors of the White Walkers. Three hundred men march out into the great frozen lands beyond the wall.

During his travels Jon comes face to face with many hard truths especially at Craster's Keep. At the Fist of the First Men Jon is sent Ranging with Quaryn Halfhand. Eventually Jon is captured, the Halfhand commands him to spy on the Wildlings and report back to the Night's Watch as he had been captured as well. The Halfhand starts a fight with Jon and their Wildling captors allow them to fight. Jon eventually kills him and is taken before Mance Rayder.

He convinces Mance that he wishes to join, but many do not trust him. Jon also falls in love with a Wildling woman named Ygritte and befriends Tormund Giants Bane. He goes with them to climb the wall and attack Castle Black from the South. When Jon is tasked with killing a man he refuses and kills the Warg Orell. As he flees on a horse Ygritte shoots him with three arrows.

Jon makes it to Castle Black barely alive and after three days of being treated by Maester Amon Jon resumes his duties. Later Jon explains what he did and why he was south of the wall. Maester Aemon and many of the Watch believe him, Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt, and a few others want him hanged for treason or put on trial.

Theon clears his throat, "I know Jon Snow better than any of you…" They all stop to look at him, "…If he says the Half Hand ordered him to kill him and spy on the Wildlings he is telling the truth."

"No one asked the opinion of a cockless Ranger…"

Some laugh, but Jon does not even acknowledge Theon. Jon is found not guilty at his trial and allowed to resume his duties. Later Jon is heading down in the lift with Sam when the door opens they find Theon waiting. They stare at each other. "I guess you want to know why?"

It takes all of Jon's strength not to draw his sword and behead Theon Greyjoy, but he is now a brother of the Black. "No I don't…See I never trusted you Greyjoy…I only tolerated you because of Robb…You are here now and you got what you disserved from Ramsey Snow…Don't ever speak to me again unless there is a battle upon us…for you are a brother of the Watch…"

Jon and Sam walk pass him after he steps aside. Three days later Jon convinces Acting Commander Alliser Thorne to allow him and some volunteers to go to Craster's Keep and kill the mutineers before they contradict the information he gave Mance Rayder. Theon volunteers, but his help is rejected.

GENERAL SARAD

General Sarad is a commander under Lord Maro Maegyr. He hated the North in Westeros it was too damn cold and the farther North he traveled the colder it got. His men were prepared for the cold, but a few still got cold sickness and a couple of men and horses died. The Elephants could not come this far North and all went south with Lord Maro. When Camp is made they build huge fires to keep warm and several large huts four stories tall are built with huge fires inside.

Sarad's army is well disciplined and after two weeks of marching they adapt to the cold. Travel is slow because he does not wish to push the army too hard in the cold weather. On the second day of the third week a man rides back to them; a man of White Harbor, "My Lord General…Wildlings! In the countryside."

"Did they see you?" Sarad's second in command asks.

"No My Lord my men and I know these lands well…They are raiding the countryside…about two hundred of them…"

Sarad summons his Calvary and gallops away towards the where the Wildlings are preparing to attack another village. Ygritte is about to shoot a man when she hears a rumbling sound. "HORSES!" She screams. She shoots down a man before she takes an arrow in the knee and then the shoulder.

Two men guard her from horseback as the rest run down the other Wildlings. Sarad cuts the head off a man with heavy scars on his face and a huge axe. Then a tall man with red hair punches his horse. Sarad gets to his feet and fights the redheaded man armed with a sword and axe. Sarad manages to cut the axe head off and kick the big man in the knee, then he stabs and slashes him to wound him.

Within hours it is over and the surviving Wildlings are rounded up, "You what is your name…" He asks the redheaded man.

"Fuck off knee bender!"

"Have it your way…Take him away and burn out his eyes…"

"His name is Tormund…" The redheaded woman says looking at him.

"Is he your father?"

She sneers, "Hell no…He is my friend…"

"My name is General Sarad, I serve House Maegyr, an ally to House Stark and the King in the North…We have no quarrel with you Free Folk…and if you cooperate I will even try to help you make peace with the Night's Watch and get all your people south before the White Walkers come…"

They all exchange looks, "Why would you help us knee bender?"

"Because we have a common enemy do we not…Wouldn't it benefit both sides if we fought the White Walkers together…I have never seen a White Walker I am from Essos across the sea, but them who can raise the dead sounds like a problem for all the living…"

"How do we know this ain't some kinda trick?"

Sarad walks up to Tormund and cuts his bonds, "Release them all…" They all look at each other in surprise, "Now do we help each other stop a battle or do I have you all killed right now…" That is when Ygritte throws up.

"Are you alright…" Tormund asks.

"I'm fine…"  
Sarad stares at her, but says nothing. He orders his men to make camp in the village and tend the wounded. Later he is with his healer as she examines Ygritte in private, "You want moon tea?" Sarad asks.

Ygritte looks at him, "Why you offering me moon tea?"

"Because I have known many a women in my life and have fathered many bastards. I know the baby sickness…when I see it…So do want Moon tea…It will end your condition…"

"No! Hell no!"

"Strange affliction to have while at war…"

"I'm a woman of the North one of the Free Folk…We don't lie around when we get swollen stomachs…"

"Have many Free Folk women died in childbirth?"

She looks at him, "Aye what of it?"

"Maybe more would live if they laid down and rested when the swollen stomach comes…Childbirth is hard enough without adding the pressures of working and fighting to it…You know who the father is?"

"Of course I do!" She replies in anger.

"I mean no offense…" Sarad stays until the wounded in the village are well then he marches on to Castle Black. They finally reach the Castle and a horn is sounded as they approach. Sarad asks the Free Folk to stay with his men until he settles things with the Night's Watch. 'Who is in command here?"

"I am! Alliser Thorne and who might you be?"  
"General Sarad of House Maegyr…Lord Maro is in-lawed to House Stark first by his daughter and then his son to Princess Sansa…"

"How many men did you bring…"

"Ten thousand strong…"

"We are going to need every damned one…"

"Yes I need to speak with all the brotherhood, but first where is Jon Snow?"  
Alliser sneers, "What do you want with that bastard traitor…"

Sarad stares at Thorn, "Well for one I wish to tell him of his family and how things have changed…"

Janos Slynt steps forward, "He went North with some volunteers to kill some muntineers…"

"Sir Hector!"

"General!"

"Take a thousand men and ride North to find Lord Snow…Can you spare a man to guide them?"

"Sure!"

After Sir Hector and his men pass under the wall, Sarad meets with the men of the Watch in the main hall. His proposal to make peace with the Free Folk is met with great opposition. "SILENCE!" Alliser screams. Then he looks at Sarad, "You are a foreigner sir. You are new to these lands…So first off the Watch governs itself…We do not answer to Kings, Lords, or Nobles…We guard the Realms of men…We are the watchers on the wall…"

"AYE!" Many men say.

"Are not the Free Folk men sir?"

"They are animals!" Alliser declares and again many agree with him.

"Oh so they shit like horses, cats, dogs, and other animals…They live outside and walk on all fours…"

"You know what we mean!" Janos says, "They are uncivilized…"

"I suppose they can't be reasoned and bargained with as well…"

No one could answer that question, then Maester Aemon clears his throat, "You all know…that the rangers Othar and Jafer came back to life and attacked Lord Commander Mormont…All the legends say that those that die become White Walkers. If all the Wildlings are killed they will add on to the numbers of the White Walkers…Those that survived the battle at the Fist of the First Men told the tale of the undead…A tale not to be taken lightly…We should consider making peace with the Free Folk and allow them to escape these enemies…"

"Maester Aemon…If we allow them south of the wall where will they go? The Northern Lords will slay them on sight…"

"No they won't!" Sarad says speaking up, "The King in the North will order his subjects not to harm the Free Folk…"

"They still have no place to go…"

"What about the Gift…" Samwell Tarly says speaking up, "We never use it…There is good land for fishing, farming, and hunting…So long as they stay on the land we give them…"

"Of course you would agree to this Wildling Lover…" Janos says.

Sarad sighs, "Perhaps the Night's Watch is not ruled by Kings, Lords, and Nobles, but they are ruled by hate and ignorance…"

"How dare you!" Alliser screams and many swords are drawn.

"Put your swords away…You kill me and ten thousand men will storm this castle and kill every last one of ya…Now I do not wish to resort to threats…but if the right decision is not made then I will take the castle by force and let them through myself…Good day…Men of the watch…" Sarad leaves with his two guards. He exits the courtyard and goes to his tent where Tormund and the others are waiting.

"Well?" Tormund asks.

"Some are for peace with your people…Others are not…But if I must take the castle I will…"

While the watch endlessly debates the implications Sarad waits for the return of his men and Jon Snow. Sam gives him daily updates and tells him that an election will be held to choose the new Lord Commander. On the twelfth day Jon and his men return with Sarad's men. Sarad meets with Jon and tells him all that is happening in the south. Then an election is held and Jon is chosen as the next Lord Commander.

"My brothers…I thank you for your confidence in me…As for the Free Folk…I see no other choice but to allow them safe passage through the wall in exchange for their help in fighting the White Walkers…"

PART 2. MANCE RAYDER

Mance Rayder was once a member of the Night's Watch, but after learning his true roots he betrayed the Night's Watch and joined his people the River Clan. Mance became a leader and traveled the great North convincing the other Free Folk clans and even the Giants to form an alliance and head south before it was too late as he had seen evidence of the return of the White Walkers.

After fifteen years he bought the Free Folk clans together for an attack on the wall. Then Jon Snow came and Mance saw something in him. Mance had sent Jon with Tormund and the others to climb the wall and attack Castle Black from the south. With one hundred thousand people Mance leads his people towards the wall.

After five weeks of marching they arrive at the wall to find a small tent before it with piece banners in the snow beside the tent. Mance rides out with the Lord of Bones, his spear wife Val, and Six Skins. To their surprise Tormund and Ygritte are waiting outside the tent with a man dressed in armor. "Mance Rayder General Sarad…General Sarad Mance Rayder the King beyond the wall."

"An honor to meet you Mance Rayder…"

"What do you want?" So Sarad explains who he serves and how he came to be in Westeros and at the wall.

"Jon Snow has been elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and he will allow your people south of the wall on the condition half your warriors remain and help defend the wall…Your people will be given the gift to live on. Any crimes committed outside the Gift by your people will be dealt with by the laws of the realm. Any crimes committed against your people on your land you will judge. I have a signed parchment of alliance from the King in the North at Winterfell…To legalize it you must sign…"

"May I see the parchment?" He is handed the treaty. Mance recognizes the sigil of House Stark. After he reads it he looks at Sarad, "I need to speak with the Elders first…Give me one day…"

"As you wish…"

So Mance returns to camp with Ygritte and Tormund, "You trust this?" He asks waving the treaty.

Tormund sighs, "If not for Sarad and Jon Snow I would attack the damn wall, but Sarad could have killed us…He didn't…So yeah I trust their word…"

"Before I sign this I want to speak with Lord Commander Jon Snow…" Sarad has a hundred of his men form a path from the tunnel to Jon's Solar. Men to the right and left. When Mance emerges from the tunnel many men of the Watch start throwing taunts and insults at Mance, but he ignores them all. When he and Sarad enter the Solar Jon is standing behind the desk waiting. Ygritte and Tormund are with Mance. "Lord Commander Jon Snow…I'll be damned…"

"I am sorry…"

"For what?"

"For all the men that died climbing the wall and those who died in the south…"

Mance nods, "Well at least they won't become Whites…" Mance sighs and leans over the desk signing the treaty, "What about those shits in the Capital?"

"They are losing the war from what I understand…"

"When can my people start moving south?"

"Right now…"

Mance offers his hand to Jon and he takes it, but Mance pulls him close, "If you betray us again I will make it my personal business to hunt you down and kill you…"

"I never broke my word to the Night's Watch…Or you as I have helped you get south of the wall…And I will not break my word now…" Mance smiles and turns to leave, "Ygritte!" They all stop. "I need to speak with you…"

Tormund whispers to her and leaves the room. Mance places a hand on her shoulder and keeps walking. Sarad stays behind, "I don't think it wise for you to be alone with her…"

"Stay!" Ygritte has yet to turn and face him. "I still love you…"

She spins around with red teary eyes, "If you loved me you would not have betrayed me…"

"You said it yourself…I did not turn my back on the Watch. I just want you to know that from the moment I laid eyes on you I was in love…and there was a part of me that would have run away with you…"

"But you didn't…"

"They would have hunted me…no us to the ends of the world and beyond…"

"I am carrying your child…What do I tell him or her…"

Sarad is listening, but makes no comment on what is being said. He sits in a chair silently protecting what is left of Jon's reputation. "I'm going to be a father?" He runs up to hug her, but Ygritte holds her hand out to stop him.

"Don't!"

Jon is about to speak but a horn sounds and Sam bursts in, "Sorry Lord Commander but an army approaches bearing the sigil of House Baratheon…"


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. STANNIS BARATHEON

Since Robert Baratheon had no true heirs the line of succession fell to Stannis; Robert's younger brother. Before Eddard Stark was executed he sent Stannis a letter about the Queen's children. Of course Stannis already knew and would have had said something, but he and Robert were not close. Then Stannis' younger brother Renly declares himself King and the majority of the Storm Lords rally to Renly. In addition Renly forms an alliance marriage with House Tyrell.

Out numbered Stannis turns to his spiritual advisor, a Priestess named Milisandre. Using blood magic she conjures a shadow wraith that kills Renly in his tent. The banners sworn to Renly flock to Stannis; as for the Tyrells they support the Lannisters. Stannis attacks the city by the sea from Blackwater bay. In a counter attack using Wildfire Stannis loses a large portion of his fleet. Then his men storm the beach, arrows fly, men die, and soon they are at the gates. Just before Stannis can take the city Tyrion Lannister leads a counter attack and then Tywin Lannister arrives with the Tyrell army and drive Stannis' men away.

Stannis retreats to Dragonstone and the remaining banners return home defeated. Sir Davos' eldest son was lost during the battle and many believed Sir Davos himself had been lost. Many weeks later he returns only to be imprisoned for his lack of faith in the lord of light and for releasing a bastard named Gendry. Eventually Milisandre speaks up on Davos' behalf and he released. Then news arrives from the wall of an impending attack from the Wildlings and the Free Folk.

Once again they try to raise armies and Davos comes up with the idea of borrowing the gold from the Iron Bank to raise an army. They travel to Braavos and after some words from Sir Davos they are able to get the gold they need to raise an army ten thousand strong. So from Braavos the army sails to Dragonstone then up the west coast.

As they pass Lannisport Davos goes ashore to get information. Two days later he catches up to the fleet. "Lannisport has fallen…"

Stannis frowns, "To whom?"

"House Maegyr of Volantis or formally of Volantis…Lord Maro Maegyr is father of the woman who married Robb Stark…Her family crossed the sea with one hundred thousand men…The Boltons and the Freys have fallen…As we speak an army marches on King's Landing…"

"Then all the Lannisters are dead or will be soon…" Milisandre says.

"Tyrion Lannister has gone east to Pentos…with Lord Varys…The North has a new King and Maro Maegyr's son has married Sansa Stark…"

Stannis looks at Milisandre, "Every time I take a step forward towards the Iron Throne I get pushed back two more…Now I have a new enemy to deal with…One that has an army one hundred thousand strong…"

"I told you my King the true war lies to the North…Men will flock to you when you have defeated the Night King…" Stannis grunts and walks off not in the mood.

The fleet sails far out to sea to avoid being spotted by the Lannisters or the Iron Born. Soon they turn towards the Bay of Ice. The ships get as close as possible then they go ashore and ride from the Shadow Tower along the wall towards Castle Black. With Davos riding beside him and Milisandre, Stannis leads his army through the snows toward the castle. Scouts had been sent ahead to watch for ambushes.

After twelve miles Stannis orders the army to make camp. "I want the army ready to move by sunrise…" He commands inside the Pavilion. After evening meal Stannis joins his wife and those who believe in the lord of light in evening prayers. Sunrise the next morning the army is on the move again. They march three miles before a scout returns to report.

As the army moves on Stannis listens to the scout from horseback, "I saw the Wildling army my lord…They have no stockade…Their patrols lack order and discipline…They do have firetraps lots of fire traps…Um there are no signs of battle…It would seem the Night's Watch and the Wildlings are in negotiations…for peace…I also spotted two banners…One Scorpion and the other a Wolf's head…"

"The Starks and House Maegyr…"

On they ride then make camp once again at sundown. The snows slow their march, at high noon the next day a horn sounds as Stannis' army draws closer. The veay Calvary takes the Vanguard for a charge just in case. Then Stannis, Davos, and Milisandre trot towards a lone tent in front of the gate. The gate opens and from it emerges nine people. Three are of the Night's Watch, four are wildlings, and two are men from the east.

"And who might you be?" Sarad asks.

They all dismount their horses, "I am Sir Davos Seaworth…" He points at Stannis, "This is Stannis Baratheon…The First of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…The One true King of Westeros…"

"Jon Snow Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…This is Sir Alliser Thorne First Ranger and Samwell Tarly…" The three of them bow.

"Welcome your grace…Perhaps you can prevail upon our new Lord Commander the folly of aligning with these Wildlings…"

Jon looks at Alliser, "It is done Sir Alliser…Speak against it again and you will find yourself at Shadow Tower…"

"It is customary to bow before a King!" Stannis says to the six who had yet to bow.

"Protector of the Realm…I suppose you are the Prince that was promised here to save us from the White Walkers…"

"You know the legend. He is the Prince…" Milisandre says.

"I didn't get your name…"

"Mance Rayder."

The King beyond the wall…" Tormund adds.

"There is only one King in Westeros…"

"I thought he was a Prince…" Ygritte says.

"Savages…" Stannis growls.

"You will have to excuse their manners your grace…The Free Folk bow to no one…" Jon says.

"Perhaps it is time they learned…"

"Raise sword against them and we will cross swords…"

Stannis looks at the last man, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"General Sarad of House Maegyr…My Lord is the Lord Protector of the North to the King in the North Rickon Stark…"

"There is no King in the North and to say otherwise is treason…"

"Anyone who claims lordship over the North is an enemy of House Maegyr…I bought ten thousand of my lord's men…You and I can have our battle…After the Free Folk are safely south of the wall…"

"My Lords please…" Jon says speaking up.

Stannis looks at Jon, "You are Eddard Stark's bastard are you not?"

"What of it?"

"Your father gave his life for my crown…My brother Robert had no true heirs…by right I am the one true King…"

"And House Maegyr is aligned to House Stark by marriage twice over as his half sister has married My Lord's son…Arro Maegyr…All the North proclaimed Robb Stark King in the North and then his brother Rickon…"

Stannis roars, "I am the one true King!" He draws his sword and impales Sarad on it.

"My King no!" Sir Davos screams.

"Jon!" Sam screams when he is stabbed by Sir Alliser from behind. Then he attacks Mance, but Tormund blocks his sword and kicks him in the chest. As Alliser falls backwards he throws his sword at Tormund.

"NO!" Yrgitte dives in front of the sword and is caught in the chest. From above on the wall a horn sounds.

"Jon! No Jon stay with me…" Sam says kneeling over Jon.

Stannis signals his army and they charge the Wildlings. Arrows fly from the wall at Stannis' men.

"Now you die traitor…" Alliser says. But before he can kill Sam an arrow strikes him in the back of the head. He turns to see Theon Greyjoy who fires a second arrow at Stannis hitting him in the neck. Then a roar erupts from the tunnel as a hundred men on foot charge out followed by mounted Calvary. The men on foot point their spears at Davos and Milisandre who stares at the fallen Jon Snow and Stannis who is dying.

Davos looks at Milisandre, "How can he be the Prince if he is dead?"

THEON

Theon runs past all of them and shoots at the sell swords attacking the Wildlings. Some of them set off the fire traps meant for the White Walkers and all is chaos. When Theon runs out of arrows he sees Long Claw in its scabbard, "Sam hand me Jon's sword…"

With teary eyes he draws the sword and throws it hilt first to Theon who rushes into battle. Theon cuts the legs off a horse charging him, then he stabs the man in the neck from the side. A sell sword is trying to rape a wildling woman and he runs up and beheads the man in one blow. Because the Maegyr men join the battle the archers on the wall stop shooting. Theon pauses as a Giant runs past him using a club and bashes a man on his horse. Both horse and man go flying several feet across the field.

DAVOS

He looks at the men guarding him, "I can stop them!"

"Go ahead!"

Davos pulls out a horn and sounds the withdraw signal. The attacking sell swords stop fighting and pull away from the Free Folk. Mance runs out to get the Wildlings and Giants to stop attacking. Milisandre places her hands on Stannis' chest and prays for him. But he slowly dies and breaths his last breath. Then she looks at Jon Snow, she walks over to him.

"How can I have been so blind…My Prince forgive me…" She places her hands on his chest ad starts praying.

"He is dead my lady…" Sam says, but the words stop in his mouth as Jon's wound starts to close and color returns to his skin. He gasps for air and sits up. "Jon!"

"By the gods!" Davos says.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21. TYRION

TWO MONTHS AGO

Tyrion, Shae, Bronn, and Podrick are in a large cabin aboard a ship called the Lady of the Sea, which is bound for Pentos. Tyrion had asked Shae to marry him and they would be married when they arrived in Pentos. Tyrion tries to be his usual self, but to many times he sees Jaime standing on the deck of the ship looking at him with a smile or in a mirror. He even sees him in his sleep. When he is alone, Tyrion cries for his brother.

"I think I shall name our first son Jaime…After my brother…" Tyrion says as they break their fast in the Cabin.

"What if it is a girl?" Shae asks.

"I will name her after my mother…" Later Tyrion cries while in the privy. Part of him wanted to stay and fight for his family especially for Tommen, but he would always be looking over his shoulder. Cersei had tried to kill him or get him killed on more than one occasion and Tywin had admitted to at least once considering to kill him. Jaime was the only thing that stayed their hands.

Once again Tyrion is breaking his fast with Shae, Bronn, and Pod when the door opens and in walks Varys. "Lord Varys what are you doing here?"

"I was going to leave the Capital later, but decided to leave now…I am needed in the east…and I enjoy our conversations Lord Tyrion…There is much I would like to discuss with you on the way to Pentos…"

After they finish their meal Shae, Bronn, and Podrick leave Tyrion alone to speak with Lord Varys. "Before you begin…There is a question I would like to ask."

He nods, "Go on."

"You are the Lord of Whispers…So did you know about Talisa Maegyr and her family?"

"You were not t the last small council meeting I attended…And as I said to Lord Tywin and the others…This Talisa hid her origins well and never spoke of her family…I am starting to believe that she hid things from Robb Stark even after they were married…But I could be wrong…"

Tyrion sighs, "Very well what do you want?" Before he speaks Varys takes a sip from a bottle, "Sea sickness?"

"Yes…I do not do well on boats…Anyway…Because of your ingenuity and cunning…"

"Lets not forget bravery…" Tyrion says running a hand across the scar on his face. "…Or it could have been madness."

"Perhaps there is more to you than you yourself realize…At any rate you are the key to forming an alliance with Daenarys Targaryen…"

Tyrion stares at him with a frown, "Why in the world would Daenarys Targaryen form an alliance with a Lannister? A Dwarven Lannister at that…"

"Because my friend you are very intelligent…You know how to play the game better than anyone in King's Landing…Tywin Lannister making you acting Hand of the King was probably one of the smartest things he ever did…Disregarding you afterwards was foolish…"

Tyrion takes a drink, "The old bastard did make me Master of Coin…"

"And excelled at that as well…Lord Tyrion you have the potential to accomplish so much and soar higher higher than any of your forbearers…"

Tyrion sighs, "My ambitions in life at this time involves getting married starting a family and building up enough wealth to make the head of that bastard I called a father to swim in utter jealousy…"

"Tywin Lannister is not your father…"

Tyrion pauses as he raises the cup to his mouth, "What did you say?"

"I don't mean to be blunt, but you have more Dragon blood in you than you do Lion…"

"That is not funny!" Tyrion says in anger.

"It is not meant to be my lord…Your mother Joanna was a very beautiful woman…She caught many a men's eye, but only had love for Lord Tywin…As you know Lord Tywin served as Hand of the King to Aerys Targaryen. Your mother even caught his eye…One year while taking care of business for the Crown, the Mad King cornered your mother and forced himself on her…That was the year Tywin resigned his commission…Nine months later you were born…and if you are wondering whether or not Lord Tywin knew…I know not…If he did he never voiced such…or if he did then your mother made him swear to take care of you…In either case you are the blood of the Targaryens…That is why Daenarys Targaryen would accept help from you…You are her half brother…There is another secret I must reveal but it shall wait…"

Tyrion finally takes a drink downing the goblet in one move. Then he pours another drink, "I think I should like to be alone now…"

"As you wish my Lord…"

Tyrion sits quietly thinking on his life and all he had been told. His mother truly loved him even though he was the product of rape as she could have taken moon tea. Instead she tricked Tywin into believing that he was Tywin's son. Tyrion smiles with tears falling down his face. Then he thinks of Jaime and then remembers his dreams about Dragons.

"Are you alright?" Shae asks entering the cabin, "What did Lord Varys want?"

Tyrion sighs and grabs Shae, "Just hold me my love…Hold me tight in your arms…" She pulls him close and cradles his head. "Varys just told me that my mother was raped by the Mad King…apparently I am part Targaryen…"

"Oh my little lion…"

Soon they arrive in Pentos and are immediately taken to Magister Mopatis' mansion. "Who are they?" Bronn asks.

"That is the Golden Company and the Lost Legion…Lord Mopatis hired both sell sword companies to fight for Daenarys Targaryen…She is surrounded by enemies as the remaining Free Cities are preparing an army to destroy her…" The Golden Company numbers ten thousand strong the Lost Legion numbers seven thousand strong. Both armies are encamped before the mansion.

"Varys my old friend!" Mopatis says in greeting. The two men hug like brothers.

"May I present Lord Tyrion Lannister and his companions…This is Lady Shae, Lord Bronn Towers, and Podrick Payne…"

There are two men standing behind Mopatis, "Jon Connington Commander of the Golden Company and Lord Asher Forrester Commander of the Golden Company…"

"Connington?" Tyrion says looking up, "Didn't the Mad King exile you?"

"Yes he did…"

Tyrion looks at Asher, "Forrester? Your family is loyal banners of the Starks."

"Aye! I too am exiled…"

While Tyrion and his companions get settled Varys speaks with Mopatis in private. Later they all sit down at a huge feast. The food is the best Tyrion ever had in his life. "Where do I start?" Bronn says.

"Start wherever you wish…Me I always start with the stuffed eggs…"

As Tyrion is eating he looks at Varys and Mopatis, "So how did the two of you become friends?" Shae asks.

"By chance…Varys here as you know is good at gathering and collecting information…and he use to be a Master thief…I placed a bounty on his head when we were younger men as he had stolen an antique from me…I called the bounty off in exchange for some juicy information he had on an old enemy…That information allowed me to become Magister of Pentos…" He looks at Varys, "As it turned out Varys and I come from humble beginnings and we both have a lot in common…I housed him for a few years and had him educated…Then he left for Westeros, but the two of us have been like brothers ever since…"

"Has there been any news from the West…" Tyrion asks when the opportunity presented itself.

Varys and Mopatis exchange looks, "Bad news I'm afraid…" Mopatis says.

"Well that would depend one's point of view…"

"Tell me please…" Tyrion is told about King Joffrey's death, "Good riddance!" Tyrion says interrupting, "I had no love for that demon spawn…"

"Who poisoned him?" Podrick asks.

"We believe the Tyrells were behind that…Though the Maegyrs got the blame…"

"So Tommen is King?" Shae asks.

Varys tells them how Tommen is made King, but the Tyrells will not agree to marriage unless the Maegyrs are defeated first. The battle lost by Tywin and the Tyrells abandoning the war. "Last we heard Cersei had Prince Oberyn placed in the dungeons…Her daughter for Prince Oberyn's release…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "Stupid bitch!"

"Indeed!" Varys says, "Prince Doran may cooperate…But gods forbid the Sand Snakes find out…"

"Who are the Sand Snakes?" Bronn asks.

Tyrion looks at him, "The bastards of Prince Oberyn….Nine of them and all very deadly warriors…Eight girls and one boy…"

"That is not the worst of it my lord…Your sister had Ellaria Sand beheaded…"

"Shit!"

"Who is Ellaria Sand?" Shae asks after taking a sip of wine.

"Prince Oberyn's woman and the mother of a few of his children…"

"That is all we know for the moment…This news is several weeks old and there is more coming…"

Tyrion looks at Varys, "Earlier you mentioned another secret…"

"I did and I will speak of that when we see the Queen…"

Since Tyrion wishes to marry Shae Mopatis hosts their wedding and invites many of his friends and nobles of Pentos. Three days after the wedding a man is bought before Mopatis and it is Sir Jorah Mormont who disguised himself as a man of the Golden Company. Jon Connington would have executed him, but Tyrion and Varys thought he would make a valuable prisoner. Two days later they leave Pentos by ship with the Golden Company and the Lost Legion in tow. After two and half weeks of travel they finally reach Meereen under peace banners. They are allowed to dock, but the armies must remain aboard ship until Varys and his companions meet with the Queen.

When they go before the Queen, Sir Barristan Selmy is standing next to Daenarys. He whispers into her ear and she stares at all of them in anger. "Lord Varys! Tyrion Lannister! And Ilyrio Mopatis…Tell me why shouldn't have all your heads placed on spikes…"

"We bought you an army…" Mopatis says, speaking up, "Seventeen thousand strong…The Golden company and the Lost Legion…"

"I came to pledge myself to your service and Lord Tyrion here is actually your half brother…Aerys Targaryen raped his mother…"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22. DAENARYS

Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen sits on her throne staring at the six men before her and she would gladly execute four of them, but she is reeling from what Varys said, "What did you say?"

"I said Lord Tyrion here is your half brother. His mother was a very beautiful woman…She caught King Aerys' eye…One day he cornered her and raped her…"

She looks at Sir Barristan, "Is this true?"

He sighs and looks at Varys, "It may be possible Your Grace…Joanna Lannister was very beautiful and I heard the King on many occasions compliment her beauty…"

"Why bring him here?"

"He can be useful to you Your Grace…Lord Tyrion was the one who made the defense plans that held back Stannis and his men…He also rallied the defenders of King's Landing when Joffrey abandoned his own men. Then he lead the counter attack…Lord Tyrion is very wise, intelligent, and no one knows more about Dragons than he does, and he will make a great asset to you…"

"We shall see…"

"There is another Targaryen My Queen…" Varys says.

"What do you mean?"

"Lyanna Stark was not kidnapped and raped by your brother Prince Rhaegar…In fact Rhaegar and she fell in love and secretly married…In the time they spent together she bore him a son…That son was claimed by Eddard Stark and named Jon Snow…"

"That is the secret you said you would reveal?" Tyrion asks.

Varys nods looking down at him, "Yes…and Jon Snow is not a bastard…Especially since by the time he was born…Elia Targaryen was dead…"

"Take care how you speak of my family Eunuch!" She looks at Sir Jorah, "And why is he here?"

"We caught him in our ranks disguised as one of my soldiers…" Jon Connington says.

"I exiled you on pain of death…"

"Khaleesi…Kill me if you must, but do not turn me away from your service…"

"I warned you! Take him to the dungeons…"

Tyrion clears his throat, "My Queen if I may? It would be a shame to waste the skills of such a seasoned Knight…Even on pain of death he came back…Give him a second chance…"

The two Unsullied guards look at her, she finally raises her hand, "You will serve under Lord Connington…Now leave!" Later Daenarys is sitting alone in her room thinking on all she had been told. First Tyrion and now this Jon Snow, then she remembers the Sigil of her House. There has always been three primary Dragon Riders. When Aegon the First conquered Westeros he had three Dragons. "Three Dragons and two men of my blood…" She says to herself.

The next day Daenarys meets in private with Tyrion Lannister at morning meal, "So Lord Tyrion…what do you think of all this?"

"I am still trying to wrap my head around all of it…Part of me wants to believe it and the other half does not…I have not had the easiest family life…My…Lord Tywin and that bitch Cersei always blamed me for my mother's death…They hated me because of that and the fact that I am a Dwarf…"

Daenarys takes a sip of her wine, "Well I am starting to believe it, but I too have my doubts…So after we eat I will take you to see Rhaegal and Viserion…"

"Rhaegal and Viserion?"  
"My Dragons…"

"Oh wow…I mean…There are other ways to kill me you know…"

She laughs, "You are right…but I am not trying to kill you…"

"That is a relief…" They eat and after a while Tyrion breaks the silence. "I thought you had three

Dragons…I asked because you only mentioned two…"

Daenarys sighs deeply and takes a drink, "Drogon…He is the biggest of the three. He attacked a herd of goats for food and killed a boy in the process…Now he is flown off to gods knows where…The other two I had to lock in the catacombs…"

"I am sorry…Dragons are forces of nature…A few of your ancestors used Dragon Horns to control them better. Some used them because they couldn't bond with Dragons…"

Dany smiles, "Lord Varys said you know a lot about Dragons…"

"I am no expert, but I do know this…Dragons do not thrive in confined places…"

After they eat she takes Tyrion to the catacombs to meet Rhaegal and Viserion. They enter the catacombs and walk to the edge where the sunlight stops. "Rhaegal! Viserion!" There is a growling sound and two sets of yellow eyes staring out of the darkness. A burst of flame allows Daenarys and Tyrion to see them. They can hear the chains drag as they walk into the light.

"Wow!" Tyrion says as Dany speaks to them in High Valyrian. Then she slowly approaches the Dragons and removes the collars.

"Okay come closer…" She smiles as Tyrion takes a few nervous steps towards her and the Dragons. Viserion backs away, but Rhaegal sniffs the air and stretches his neck and head past Daenarys. Tyrion timidly touches his snout and smiles. The Dragon starts to purr.

"Hello Rhaegal…My name is Tyrion…" He licks him. "Have you ever ridden any of them.

She sighs, "No but I feel a closer connection to Drogon than any of them…"

"Perhaps we can build saddles for them…"

She smiles, "An excellent idea…" They leave the catacombs with the Dragons unchained and return to the palace. After Daenarys bathes she has a meeting with Sir Barristan, Grey Worm, Daario who has returned from Yunkai, Missandei, Hizdar zo Loraq, Tyrion, Mopatis, and Varys. "Well it would seem Lord Tyrion is of my blood and as soon as we make a Saddle for Rhaegal he and I will go looking for Drogon on Rhaegal…"

"Is that wise My Queen?" Sir Barristan asks.

"The ultimate goal was to ride one of them may as well be now…I was hoping to be first, but Lord Tyrion has bonded with Rhaegal and I think he should try to fly him…" She looks at Sir Barristan, "What news of the West?"

"Nothing new your Grace…But you should make all haste to sail West…" She listens as Varys explains about House Maegyr. "I know not if this Maro Maegyr will take the Iron Throne…His actions seem geared more towards avenging his daughter than taking a the Iron Throne…"

Mopatis speaks up drawing her attention, "From what I know of Maro Maegyr, he has been a long time supporter of yours…His family was empowered by your ancestors at the foundation of Volantis…I do not believe he will take the Iron Throne for himself…"

"I cannot abandon all the slaves I have freed and there are more yet to be freed…"

Now Tyrion speaks up, "I have a suggestion my Queen…Let us say I can ride Rhaegal…Then fly over those cities that still have slaves…Then set up a system to smuggle them weapons and allow those still under the yoke of slavery a chance to free themselves…You can also pay sell swords to teach the slaves secretly how to fight…Sail across the Narrow sea…secure your power and then send an invasion force back if necessary…"

"I do not like this plan…" Grey Worm says.

"With the right amount of planning and preparation it could be done…" Varys says.

"How many of you agree with the plan?" Varys, Mopatis, Tyrion, and Daario, all agree the others disagree. She sighs, "Well we shall make preparations, but all depends on whether or not Lord Tyrion can ride Rhaegal…"

"Whether he can ride the Dragon or not…We can still smuggle the weapons and hire the sell swords…" Daario says.

"Very well then…" Daenarys is interrupted by an Unsullied entering the meeting room. He whispers to Grey Worm.

"There is trouble at the Catacombs My Queen with the Dragons…" Dany and Tyrion run to the catacombs. The stone is pulled away and there are seven dead Unsullied; when they enter five men are dead burned alive by Dragon fire. The Dragons are sniffing the bodies but refuse to eat them. "Sons of the Harpy…" Grey Worm says.

"Sons of the Harpy?" Tyrion asks.

"They have been assassinating my men for a while now…"

"One of the reasons you should leave…for Westeros…" Daario says.

"Your marriage to me will ensure peace…" Loraq says.

"Peace! When our engagement was announced the killings was supposed to stop and now they threaten my Dragons…"

"A foolish plan…"

"Dragons are not known to allow meat to just sit…"

"Maybe they are not hungry…" Loraq replies looking down at Tyrion.

"Or maybe these men drank poison knowing their plan to kill the Dragons would fail, but figured they would eat them…Dragons have excellent senses of smell…They may smell the poison as I do now…"

"You are just a Dwarf!" Loraq yells, "What do you know of Dragons…"

"He is my half brother and I would take care how you speak to him sir…" She looks at Grey Worm, "Grey Worm remove these bodies…"

ARRO

Arro takes a thousand ships to Meereen to speak with the Dragon Queen. Sansa is with him and during the trip she became very ill. "It's not sea sickness My Lord…" The Maester says, "She will be fine…In nine months…"

Arro smiles, "I'm going to be a father!"

She smiles, "And I am going to be a mother…"

"While at sea she remain in bed…"

Not long aftet that they come to Meereen and Arro speaks with the Port Master, then he and Sansa are lead to the Great Pyramid. "I have heard stories of the Pyramid of Meereen…I never thought I would actually see it…"

"I have seen it before…" They are bought before Daenarys Targaryen. "I am Arro Maegyr…Son of Lord Maro and Lady Avalene Maegayr…This is my wife Lady Sansa Maegyr nee' Stark…"

"And why have you come before me?"

"I bring ships for your grace…The Lannisters have been defeated and my father offers you the Iron Throne willingly…"

"Does he? What of his other King? The King in the North…"

Arro sighs, "With all due respect your grace I did not come to talk politics…I offer an alliance between Houses Targaryen, Stark, and Maegyr…My father does not desire the Iron Throne…"

"What does he desire…"

"Peace with the Mother of Dragons…All he asks is independence for the North…"

"And if I refuse?" When Arro doesn't answer, she sighs, "I will consider it…In the meantime be my guest…"

Tyrion is standing beside Daenarys "What news of the war? Do my niece and nephew still live…"

Arro is about to walk off and stops, "Cesrei Baratheon arrested Prince Oberyn…"

"Yes I know…"

"The Sand Snakes did not take kindly to that…especially after she killed Ellaria Sand…My condolences…they killed your niece and nephew in retribution after they rescued Prince Oberyn…"

Daenarys places a hand on Tyrion's shoulder, "I am so sorry…"

He smiles looking at her, "I wish to be alone now…"

"Your Grace…" Arro bows, then he and Sansa are taken to a room.

"Is it true they killed Myrcella and Tommen?" Sansa asks.

"Yes…I am sorry I know you wished them spared…"

"It was the Queen's fault…I mean Cersei for killing Ellaria in the first place…"Arro sits down and Sansa sits on his lap, "What if the Queen doesn't make peace?"

"My father has over one hundred thousand men…Even with three Dragons she can't fight us all and Dragons can be killed…"

"How?"

"Some people call them Wind Lancers…Others call them Scorpions…In Dorne they are called Scorpions and the Dornish killed a Dragon long ago…after that more died in the Dance of Dragons." Later Arro and Sansa dine with the Queen and her advisors. Tyrion is not present, "Is Lord Tyrion well…"

"He mourns the death of his niece and nephew…"

"My apologies I only learned this just before setting sail for Meereen…"

"No need to apologize…Do you have any more news of the war?" Daenarys asks.

"Only that my father has a plan to take King's Landing…and by now the city is his…"

"What of Tywin Lannister?" Sir Barristan asks.

"Gelded…his tongue cut and finally his eyes burned out…He will live the rest of his days at my father's whims as are Roose Bolton and Walder Frey…save their tongues…They still have their tongues…"

"By the gods I hope I never become an enemy of your House…" Daario says.

Arro smiles, and looks at Daenarys, "So Your Grace…Do we have an accord?"

"Lord Arro am I to understand that you speak for your father and have full autonomy?"

"I do your grace…"

"Then before I agree to accept your father's generous offer…we must discuss the North's independence…" The negotiations are long and in the end Arro agrees that the North will be independent, but the vale and the Riverlands must return to Daenarys' dominion. "Yes we have an accord…but first Lord Tyrion and I have business…"

TYRION

Tyrion lay in his bed holding Shae in his arms, comfort for the loss of his niece and nephew. Podrik enters and clears his throat, "My Lord…My Lady…The Queen is here…"

As Daenarys walks in Tyrion sits up and goes to the edge of the bed, "My Queen forgive…"

She sighs, "We both have lost family…But now we have each other…I would not speak of this to you because you are mourning, but I am running out of time…Lord Varys and Mopatis bought me seventeen thousand men…The saddle makers have finished the saddle…"

He sighs, "Yes my Queen it is time…" Tyrion kisses Shae and follows Daenarys to the catacombs while four men carry the saddle. Dany allows Tyrion to calm Rhaegal then the men are allowed place the saddle on him. "Here I go…" Tyrion is about to climb onto the saddle, a roar echoes outside. Daenarys smiles and runs out, but Tyrion remains and climbs up onto Rhaegal. **_"Forward!"_** He commands in Old Valyrian. The Dragon crawls toward the exit and smashes through the exit with Viserion following.

When they exit Tyrion finds Daenarys ridding a black Dragon, "Tyrion meet Drogon… ** _Drogon…Your brother's rider Tyrion…"_** Drogon purrs.

 ** _"FLY!"_** Daenarys commands. Drogon leaps into the air followed by Rhaegal and Viserion. Tyrion screams in delight as they rise into the air. They fly around the city and head towards New Ghis, **_"Dracaerys!"_**

 ****Tyrion stretches his eyes as Drogon sets a tower on fire followed by Viserion. Rhaegal does nothing as Tyrion had not given the command. ** _"Dracaerys!"_** Tyrion shouts directing Viserion towards the wall. The heat from Drogon's mouth can be felt as he bathes the men on the battlements in fire. They fly off after circling the city three times. They land on a mountain cliff, "That was exciting!" Tyrion says dismounting Rhaegal.

"I know that was my first time flying on Drogon…" Then they frown as the three Dragons fly away. Tyrion manages to build a fire and they sit and wait. "I am truly sorry about your family…"

Tyrion smiles, "You're my family now…"

She returns the smile, "Yes…we need each other…"

"Since we are family…I feel I must ask you can I avenge my niece and nephew on the Martells…"

She sighs, "I need the Martells…"

"I know…but still I had to ask…Can I at least kill the Sand Snakes?"

"And when does the killing end? You kill them and then Prince Oberyn will come after you…and if he kills you I will have to kill him…"

"You have grown fond of me already?"

"Actually yes…"

Tyrion lays down on his side, "Correct me if I am wrong but didn't you build an army and are planning to sail to Westeros and kill all you consider to be an enemy…burn them in fact…"

"True but that was before House Maegyr gave me six of the seven kingdoms…Now I do not have to burn half of Westeros…"

 ****Sunrise the next morning the Dragons return and rest for several hours before flying back to Meereen. Over the next few days the smuggling ring of weapons is established and sell swords are paid to train slaves in secret. "Now we set sail…" Daenarys commands and her army of twenty-five thousand men set sail for Dragonstone.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23. FALLEN

BRAN

"I sense your brother nearby…He is the Prince that was promised…" A man says on a black horse carrying Bran Stark and Meera Reed.

"I know…" Bran says. They ride past the Weir Tree, "No wait! I must see where he is…"

"I know where he is…He is not far behind and because of what you did, the wall will not hold back the White Walkers…"

"Its all my fault…"

"Try not to think about it…" Mira says.

Benjen Stark stops his horse and dismounts, "Wait here…I will go ahead…"

Bran and Mira wait and wait, then Benjen returns, "What is it?"

"The Free Folk are at the gate…along with two armies I do not recognize…" The wind starts to pick up and the snows start to fall. "They are here…Go I will hold them…warn the Night's Watch…"

"No we should stay together…"

"They cannot kill me…But I will kill them…" He smacks the horse and off it goes.

As Bran rides away with Mira he looks back just as a large group of White Walkers attack Benjen. "RIDERS!" A Wildling screams as they emerge from the wilds.

"My name is Brandon Stark, this is Mira Reed…Jon Snow is my brother…" They take Bran and Mira to Jon. "Jon!"

"BRAN! Where in the name of the gods have you been?"

"We have no time for stories…The dead are coming…"

Jon gathers the Night Watch Leaders, Sir Jaro who is second in command to General Sarad, Sir Davos, Mance Rayder, and Corton Hane the commander of the Sell Sword army. They all listen as Bran tells them what he knows.

JON

"You all heard my brother…We must set aside our differences…The dead is coming for all of us…" Jon is interrupted by the horn sounding three times. "They are here!" Everyone rushes from the main hall. Sam tell Maester Aemon to send the Ravens out to warn the northern lords."

"Yes…"

"Sir Jaro…I ask that you get my brother to Winterfell…"

"I will…"

As Sam runs off Jaro has men take Brandon and Mira off to Winterfell. Then he takes command of the forces on the ground while Jon, Mance, Tormund, Corton, and Davos go up in the lift to the top of the wall. They look out as the dead storm out of the wilderness towards the wall. There are three thousand men on the wall not including the Knight's Watch brothers. "FIRE!" Jon yells. A hail of flaming arrows are launched from the wall to the attacking forces.

They watch as many of the Whites are hit with the flaming arrows. As they near the wall barrels of oil are dropped and many more are destroyed by fire. The Night King looks at one of his Walkers. The Walker urges his dead horse forward towards the wall. "WALKER!"

"He is mine!" A soldier of House Maegyr is armed with arrows tipped with Dragonglass. He aims and shoots. He strikes his mark and turns to ice and shatters. The men cheer, "Come on send another one…"

The Night King dismounts his horse and walks toward the wall as arrows drop all around him. The same archer shoots and the his arrow shatters across the Night King's armor. He touches the door and it freezes over. Then he touches the wall and the ice goes up the wall, then it forms ice shards at the top impaling many men.

"Get back!" Jon screams, "Get the fuck back!" Then he raises his hand and his army rushes forward again. They smash through the door and down the tunnel.

Men are lining the tunnel with barrels of oil, "They're coming…They're coming!" Grenn screams they run out of the tunnel as the dead try to break through the second gate. When everyone is clear a Maegyr man fires an ice arrow up the tunnel. There is a huge explosion and the fire seals the tunnel. "That should hold the bastards.

Then the Ice King uses his power to create steps up the side of the wall all the way to the top. At the top of the wall Jon and the men are fighting their dead comrads who were impaled on the kicks a barrel down the walkway, then a wildling shoots an arrow at it. The explosion destroys many Whites. Jon looks over the side of the wall, "Sir Davos get the survivors of the wall…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Drop the scythe and run like hell…"

Up and up the Whites climb on the stairs created by their King. Then Jon drops the scythe smashing the stairs and destroying many of the Whites. The Night King is a wide step and leaps onto the scythe he touches the chain and it shatters dropping the scythe. When the chain stops swinging he whistles and out of the snow come ice spiders.

"Form a line here!" Sir Davos screams with Mance at his side who is directing the Free Folk. Meanwhile Jon and several others run across the wall walkway towards the west. They run and after a mile the Whites and Ice Spiders chasing them stop.

"They're not chasing us…" Jon says to Tormund.

"The magic is too strong here…" Milisandre says, "Too strong for them on this part of the wall…The place where your brother crossed has been weakened, "Come my Prince…They cannot follow…"

SIR DAVOS

The lift is carrying twenty men and then it drops to the ground below. Then Davos watches as Ice Spiders climb down along the wall and the Whites just drop from the top of the wall and get back up. "FIRE AT WILL!" Meanwhile Giants throw flaming barrels of oil but the dead keep coming. Then from the top of the wall arrows come flying back at them several men go down and get back up.

"We can't hold them!" Mance says.

That is when the Maegyr Calvary charges the Whites and Ice Spiders, as the men who died in the lift rise up to join the fight. "You!" He walks up to a Maegyr infantry man, "Ride to Last Hearth it is the closest castle…Tell them the White Walkers have breeched the wall…Tell them the only thing that can kill the Whites is fire…" Davos looks around, "Fall back!" As the Maegyr Calvary along with the sell swords hold off the enemy the rest of men retreat back through the main gate. The Ice Spiders spit a thick weblike substance and when it hits a man they are immediately cocooned. After a few minutes they emerge from the cocoons as Walkers

JON

"We should rest…" Pyp says.

"I second that suggestion…" A Maegyr man says.

"The dead do not rest…and while you rest the Night King grows stronger…" Milisandre says.

"We should be nearing the Nightfort…we will get down the wall there…" He looks at Milisandre, "We rest…"

"As my Prince commands…"

"Why do you keep calling him Prince?" Pyp asks.

She sighs, "Because he is the Prince that was Promised…Long ago the Andels invaded the southern Lands…" Jon sits listening but he pretends to ignore Milisandre as she tells them of the Children of the Forest and how they created Night King because they were losing the war. Then she tells them of Azar Ahai and how he saved the world from the long night. She ends her tale with Bran the Builder and the prophecy.

"So if he is the Prince…where is the sword Lightbringer?" Pyp asks.

"I know not…" Milisandre sadly replies. "I thought Stannis was the Prince…"

"Maybe the sword is at the Nightfort…The Nightfort is the oldest castle on the wall…" Lawson a man of the watch says.

"Wouldn't the sword be buried wherever Azar Ahai is buried?" Edren a Maegyr soldier asks.

Jon stands up, "We can try to find it when we reach the Castle…Time to go…" after two days of travel they finally reach the Nightfort. They go down some wooden stairs that still hold strong. They rest every two hundred steps. When they finally reach the bottom they are greeted by Cotter Pyke commander of East Watch. He has thirty men of the watch and fifty men of House Maegyr with him.

"Lord Commander…We received the Raven and were on our way to reinforce Castle Black!"

"By now the castle is fallen or overrun…We will rest here and make for Deep Wood Moat…"

"Begging your pardon my lord, but do you have any food?" Pyp asks.

They sit and eat then both Pyp and Edren tell Cotter Pyke and the men what Milisandre told them. Cotter Pyke stands up, "Prince or no he is the Lord Commander…If such a sword exists let's find it…" They search and search every nook and cranny of the castle in teams of ten. Jon is near the old store room when a Raven appears in the window.

 ** _"Jon Snow!"_** He stops and looks at the Raven when he is joined by Milisandre, **_"DANGER!"_**

Jon stares deep into the Raven's eyes, "Bran!"

"The White Walkers are here…" Milisandre says, she grabs Jon's hand, "I can protect you…But I need some of your blood.

"Protect all of us…"

He runs a dagger across the palm of his hand and drips the blood into her hands. Then she takes a torch as Jon blows his horn. **_"DANGER! DANGER!"_** The Raven squawks as it flies around the castle from window to window. Jon stands beside Milisandre as she dips her bloody hand into the fire of her torch. The Whites come running towards them snarling and whaling. She extends her hand and unleashes a stream of flames. The Whites howl and whale as they are consumed in the flames.

Pyp, Edren and the others run out of the castle just in time to see the feat of magic."Hold this…" Milisandre says handing the torch to Jon, then she touches her left to the right and it to bursts into flame. Now she is spewing flames from both hands. That is when an ice spear is thrown and catches her in the chest. It was thrown by a Walker who has an ice axe.

He starts walking towards them as they shoot fire arrows. **_"Jon! Valyria…Sword!"_**

"Get back!" Jon draws Longclaw and starts walking towards the Walker. Theon had given the sword back after Milisandre bought Jon back to life. He hoped Theon was okay as Sam had told him that it was Theon who killed Stannis and Thorne.

It screeches as they swing at each other. The Walker seems shocked when his weapon does not shatter Jon's sword. He backs away, but Jon rolls forward and comes up behind the Walker and he impales it in the back. It freezes then shatters into ice and vapor.

 ** _"West…West…West!"_** The bird squawks and flies off.

Jon looks at the Raven in a tree then he walks over to Milisandre, "I failed you my Prince…"

He shakes his head, "You saved all of us…"

"The rest is up to you now…Go before more come…" Jon jumps back as her body bursts into fire.

"By the gods!" Pyp says.

BRAN

Bran, Meera, Sam, Maester Aemon, Eddison Tollet, Othell Yarwyk, and Sir Roger of House Maegyr flee south towards Winterfell. "Why are his eyes white like that?" Edd asks.

"Its called Warging…He is the three eyed Raven…" Meera says explaining.

Meanwhile Bran is stretching his limited knowledge and mind to the brink as he is trying to Warg more than one animal at a time. His mind is divided between the Raven with Jon and another Raven searching for a weir tree. He searches far and wide but eventually he commands the bird to rest in a tree and stay there. Then he commands the other to follow Jon's group.

His eyes return to normal and he gasps. "Bran! Are you alright…what did you see?"

"Jon! He still lives…"

"Thank goodness…"

"Castle Black is overrun…Sir Davos is retreating with the survivors…I need to rest now…" Meera watches over him as they stop in a village and warn the people to head for shelter. Some believe and immediately start packing to head south. As they leave Bran reaches out to the two Ravens. They are both where he left them. He sends the one by Jon back to search for the White Walkers. Then he flies back to Jon.

The other Raven has to fly all the way to Winterfell and land on the weir-tree in the gods wood. Bran's mind is enhanced by the weir-tree through the raven. Back into the past he goes, back to the days of Azar Ahai and Bran the Builder.

JON

The journey to Deep Wood Moat is long and hard twenty men on horseback linger a half a mile back just in case the main group is attacked by White Walkers. A man had been sent ahead and returns with fifty men from Moat Cailin. The rear guard is allowed to catch up then after another three days they finally make it to Deep Wood.

Jon tells Lord Glover everything that happened, but leaves out the part about him being the Prince that was promised. "I left my home once…and it was taken by the Iron Born…"

"You will never have to worry about the Iron Born again…My Lord Maro Maegyr will kill every Iron Born…"

Jon looks at him, "My Lord I assure the danger is real…" As they argue one of the Maegyr men enters with a Raven on his arm.

 ** _"JON!"_** When the bird calls his name the arguing stops and they look at the bird. **_"Jon! Azar! Sword! Castle! Sword…Castle! Winter! Castle!"_**

"Bran is the sword Lightbringer at Winterfell?"

 ** _"YES!"_**

 ** _"_** The bird is talking…"

Jon looks at Lord Glover, "Yes Lord Glover…My brother Bran is speaking through the bird…As I told you earlier…The dead are coming and what I need to defeat them is at Winterfell…" Lord Glover calls for everyone to pack as much food, oil, and clothes as they can and then he sends a raven to Bear Island asking for any ships they can spare.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24. IRON BLOOD

HARLAW - TEN TOWERS

YARA

When Yara receives the letter from Theon she gets angry. Angry at herself for some of what he said is true and angry at herself for not being more supportive. She is also angry at her father for starting the war which caused the family so much. Then again later it cost them Theon and once again the Iron Born had been driven from the mainland.

She shows the letter to her uncle the Reader Rodrik Harlaw. "Have you shown this to your father child?"

She grunts, "He is the fool who lead us to ruin…Anyway I intend to find Daenarys Targaryen and ask for her help…"

CASTLE PYKE

 ** _To Balon Greyjoy King of the Iron Isles_**

 ** _I once looked up to a man who I believed was invincible…the words of his House We Do Not Sow…Then he went to war and made open rebellion against the Stag. His sons died and many Iron Born with them…and then they came and smashed the doors of the Pyke and I watched as the great Balon Greyjoy bent the knee to Robert Baratheon…and then I was taken and raised at Winterfell._**

 ** _Eddard Stark was the father you couldn't be…and I betrayed my true family to prove to an old fool that I am Iron Born…I do not blame others for the mistakes I made…I Theon Greyjoy reject you Balon…I have no father from this day forth…My new family is at the wall…My brothers of the Night Watch…_**

 ****Balon throws the letter in the fire, but he is haunted by Theon's words. As the day drags on he tries to ignore the haunting letter and is distracted. As Balon sits down for evening meal Yara enters the main hall. "Father! Did you receive a letter from Theon…"

He grunts, "Do not mention his name in my presence

The rains start to fall and the winds blow. Balon walks the rope bridge and finds someone standing on it, "Make way for your King…" He demands.

"Hello brother…"

Balon stares in disbelief, "Euron?"

"You remember me brother…"

"I banished you! What the hell are you doing back here?"

Euron smiles, "I heard you attacked the North and was driven out again…You are too small minded brother…I came back to be King of the Iron Isles and the world…"

LANNISPORT

The Maegyr fleet is amassed in Lannisport for the attack on the Iron Isles. A ship stopped in King's Landing to pick up Maro and sail to Lannisport. He left Sir Asher in charge of King's Landing. The next day after Maro arrives in Lannisport he orders the fleet to set sail.

Maro leads two hundred ships towards Pyke while the rest of the fleet attacks the other islands two hundred ships for each island. Some ships are in dock, others are anchored offshore. Those on board are unable to respond in time for a counter attack and must abandon their ships. Those in the water are shot by archers.

Maro's ship smashes into the wharf killing man of people as it fires wildfire onto the village near the shore. Maro leads the first wave ashore, they attack the scattering villagers as they march towards castle Pyke. They are greeted by a hail of arrows and tridents fired from huge crossbows. Meanwhile the castle is pummeled by the Maegyr ships from the sea.

After several hours of fighting the Maegyr forces are able to get the battering ram close to the main gates. On every Island there are ships under construction, now all ruins in the onslaught of the Maegyr armies. As the men pound the gates there are soldiers climbing the cliffs and the side of the castle. "My Lord the gates are thick…" A man says to Maro.

"Pull the men back and prepare a barrel of wildfire…" As the Maegyr men abandon the battering ram the defenders cheer in excitement. Then a single barrel of wildfire is shot from a catapult at the main gates. Maro smiles as his men cheer when the wildfire explodes destroying the gates. "ATTACK!" Maro leads the attack on the fortress.

With arrows raining down the Calvary charges into the courtyard. "The Castle has been breached! The castle has been breached!" A man screams.

Maro throws an axe as he rides into the courtyard killing a man. Then he beheads a woman and uses his horse to trample a man. He rides his horse up the steps and through some men followed by five dozen men. Archers run up the steps and onto the battlements to give support. Maro uses his sword Sting and cuts down the Greyjoy banner, then one of his men puts up the Maegyr banner. From the battlements Maro heads for the main castle and dismounts his horse. He joins his men as they fight their way through the castle.

After some men are killed Maro runs into Euron Greyjoy who is surrounded by twenty men, "Hold!"

"You must be Maro Maegyr…"

"And you are?"

"The King of the Iron Isles…"

Maro stares at him, "There is no King of the Iron Isles…and you are not Balon Greyjoy…So who are you?"

"His brother Euron…"

"Ah…where is Balon?"

"Dead…I killed him…"

"I see…A pity I was going to kill him, but I guess you will do…" Maro stares at his sword, "Valyrian Steel…Where did you get it…" When he does not answer Maro takes a cross bow and shoots Euron in the foot. "Your death can be slow and painful or quick and easy…"

He smiles, "Either way I die…Dead is dead…"

"True…maybe I will keep you alive…After I geld you and burn out your eyes…" Euron sneers and falls on his sword. "Burn the body…" after six days of fighting the Iron Isles have been cleansed. Every man woman and child is killed, piled high, and burned.

 ****"We searched my Lord there is no sign of Yara Greyjoy or the one they call the Reader…" Two days later they receive word that Daenarys Targaryen has landed in Dragonstone.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25. LIGHTBRINGER

JON SNOW

Lady Mormont came through and sent ships to the survivors. The small folk are sent to Bear Island while Jon and the fighting men sail on to Stoney Shore. From Stoney Shore Jon marches across land to Winterfell. While in Stoney Shore Jon learns that the White Walkers have attacked Last Hearth and Karhold.

"How do we stop them?" Jon asks to Milisandre.

 ** _"Winterfell! Winterfell!"_** The Raven following them squawks.

Lord Glover looks at the Raven, "Is that really your half brother in there?"

Jon smiles, "Yes…"

He shakes his head, "The Old legends come true…"

From Stoney Shore they travel by Horse with as many men as they can gather in the villages. After a week and three days of hard riding they come to the Wolf's Wood. As the days pass the snows grow deeper but on they push. **_"Winterfell!"_**

The gates are opened and when Jon arrives Rikcon and Bran are there with a woman by the name of Avalene Maegyr. "Lady Catelyn!" Jon says in shock that she is still alive, especially after what he had heard about the Red Wedding.

"Jon…" She hesitates, "…It is good to see you…"

"The White Walkers have broken through the wall…"

"We know…"

"Jon I need you to come with me…" Bran says. Jon follows his brother to the god's wood. "Take my hand…"

"Bran what is this all about?"

"Trust me…"

Jon takes his hand and then Bran touches the tree. His eyes go white and then Jon's eyes follow. Into the past they go to the day Jon was born at the Tower of the Hand. **_"Is that me?"_**

 ** _"Yes…"_**

 ** _"My mother…"_**

 ** _"Is my Aunt…Lyanna Stark is your mother and your father is Rhaegar Targaryen…You are the Prince that was promised…Come we have further to travel…"_** Deeper into the past they go to the days of Azar Ahai who stands on the wall. **_"I told you I would bring him…"_**

 ** _"Hello Jon Snow…"_**

 ** _"How is this possible?"_**

 ** _"Magic Jon Snow…Magic is not bound by time…"_** Azar raises a sword, **_"This is Lightbringer and with it…You can stop the White Walkers and put the Night King back in his tomb…"_**

 ** _"Where is it?"_**

 ** _"Lightbringer is buried with me at Winterfell…Go to the deepest part of the crypts and there you will it and me…"_** Azar shows Jon how to use the sword's power. ** _"Go now before the world is consumed…"_**

THE PRESENT

Jon returns to his body and looks at Bran, "How did you do that?"

"I will explain later, but now you must get that sword it is our only hope…"

Jon leaves the god's wood and heads back into the courtyard. He ignores calls from others and enters the crypts. He stops at the statue of his mother for a few seconds and then Eddard Stark's statue. Jon feels many things staring at the Eddard Stark's likeness. He grits his teeth and continues on through the crypts. Down and down he goes to the lowest level. Beyond the statue of Bran the Builder the First King of Winterfell lies the statue of Azar Ahai and in its hands is the sword Lightbringer.

As Jon makes his way back up to the surface, the White Walkers attack Winterfell. When he emerges from the crypts he runs to the wall as Whites climb up the wall. As the defenders are pushed back Jon joins the battle. His sword bursts into flames and he cuts down White after White. Then a Walker leaps up onto the wall. Jon raises his sword causing the Walker to screech. A great light erupts from the sword killing the blue eyed White and many Walkers.

Jon stares out over the wall as the rest retreat in every direction. Soon they vanish from sight, "My Lord…They are attacking Wintertown…" Davos screams.

Jon is bought a horse and he gallops to the walled town raising his sword high. Again the White Walkers retreat, as many are caught in the blast of light and are incinerated. Later Jon meets with King Rickon, Lady Avalene Maegyr, Bran, Lady Catelyn, Sir Davos, Cotter Pyke, and Maester Aemon. They all patiently wait as Bran Wargs two Ravens and sends one to Torrhen's Square and the other to White Harbor. The one he sends to Torrhen's Square arrives first.

As usual Meera is at his side. "I see no White Walkers…The people have fled the castle…and the surrounding villages…" He says in a trance like state. His eyes are all white, "I will send the Raven further south and focus on the other…" His gives the Raven commands and then focuses his mind on one bird. "I see the White Walkers, but they are not attacking the city." Bran suddenly screams and his eyes return to normal.

"Bran are you alright?" Catelyn asks.

"A White shot my bird down…I will need another …" He looks at Jon, "…They may attack White Harbor."

"My husband has ten thousand fighting men at Moat Cailin…"

"Men who do not have the proper weapons…"

"They have oil…"

Jon sighs, "The most strategic place to attack is Moat Cailin. Cut us off from the south…"

"What if you are wrong and they attack White Harbor…"

"Take me to the weir tree and I will let you know what the White Walkers will do…" Bran says speaking up.

"Can't you do it without the tree…"

"I can, but I am not strong enough yet…" So they bring Bran to the tree and touches it so they wait. After an hour Bran takes a breath and his eyes return to normal. "Jon is right they will attack Moat Cailin, but with only half their forces…The rest will attack White Harbor…"

"There are more people at White Harbor than at Moat Cailin…You and your sword will be needed at White Harbor…"

"Then I will travel by river it will be faster…"

Preparations are quickly made then Jon leads the best fighters by horse out of Winterfell to the river. The river is overflowing but not frozen so they ise barges to travel down river to White Harbor. When they reach the fork in the river it is frozen solid and they are attacked by Giant Whites throwing boulders at the barges. Jon raises Lightbringer and incinerates the dead forces on the river bank and melts the ice. So his barge takes the vanguard and he uses his sword to melt the ice as they continue down river.

A mile from the city Jon and his companions tie off the barges and travel across land. A half a mile later they are attacked by ice spiders and whites. The spiders burst into fire while the Whites into watery mist. When they reach the city Jon uses Lightbringer twice outside the wall and then behind the wall he kills two Walkers with Lightbringer and then he unleashes the full power of the sword a third time.

When it is over the people of White Harbor approach Jon cautiously as if he is a god come to life. Later he meets with Lord Manderly and his councilors in the main hall. Jon explains everything that happened since the wall and how they made peace with the Free Folk. "So what is the plan now?"

Jon sighs, "I can't be in more than one place at a time…There is too much ground to cover and if the White Walkers decide to head south…"


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26. THE DRAGON QUEEN

DAENARYS

Daenarys lands in Dragonstone but the castle is occupied by Maegyr men who welcome her in. She plans to set sail for King's Landing and take the Iron Throne in five days. As she sits down for evening meal Arro enters, "Sorry I am late…I just received a message my father is on the way here…"

"How long before he arrives?" Dany asks.

"Within the next two weeks or so…" Arro sighs, "There have been several battles in the North…against the White Walkers…My father requests that we start mining Dragon glass and fashion weapons out of them…Daggers, spears, and arrowheads…"

"White Walkers…Interesting…" Varys says.

"Has there been any word from the North?" Jon Connington asks.

"Only a request of help from my mother at Winterfell…"

"Lord Varys…You and Jon Connington will oversee the mining and forging of the Dragonglass…" She looks at Arro, "Do we have any Ravens for the North?"

"We have some for Winterfell, White Harbor and Castle Black…"

"Send word to Winterfell and ask for the whereabouts of Lord Snow…"

The next day Yara Greyjoy arrives, "And who are you?"

"Yara Greyjoy your majesty…" She looks to her right, "This is my Uncle Rodrik Harlaw…We call him the Reader…"

"And what brings you before me?"

"My brother sent me a letter…Warning me about Eastern invaders who would raze the Iron Isles…I seek to pledge myself to you in exchange for retribution…"

"You Iron shits haven't learned your lesson yet…" Arro says.

"You and your father are a bunch of murderers…"

"Really…We Do Not Sow…We pay the Iron Price…Your people rebelled against Robert Baratheon…and then you attack the Northern west coast…Your brother betrayed Robb Stark…My dead sister's husband…Your people got what they disserved…"

"I cannot give you retribution Yara Greyjoy…I can make you Wardeness of the Iron Isles and help you rebuild…But your reaving days are over…I will even ask that you change the words of your House…"

She sighs, "I am sorry my Queen, but I cannot accept…I will find a new place in the world for me and mine…"

Daenarys nods, "As you wish…You may go in peace…"

Arro watches as she leaves with her Uncle and their ten guards, "Is that wise? Let me finish them off…"

"Haven't your family had enough blood?" Tyrion asks. "The Boltons…the Freys…My family…"

"My sister…"

"Has been avenged several times over…" Tyrion replies raising his voice. "My brother is dead…and as much as I would like to feed you to Rhaegal for my brother I will not…"

Arro bows and leaves, "Are you alright?" Dany asks to Tyrion.

"I will be fine, but you and I cannot sit here waiting for his father…Things are happening…You and I can fly on our Dragons…It will be much faster and from what I have read…White Walkers hate fire…"

"Agreed!" Daenarys quickly says, when the others try to object she raises her hand silencing them. "It is decided…"

As they continue eating the Maester Arro bought with him enters the main hall carrying a Raven. "Forgive me my Queen this Raven just arrived and well…It asked to speak with you…"

Everyone at the table pauses, **_"Dragon Queen!"_** The Raven squawks, **_"Dragon Queen!"_**

"Is this some type of trick?"

"Shit!" Arro says.

"What is it?" Daenarys asks.

Sansa is there sitting next to Arro, "You didn't tell them…"

"It kinda slipped my mind…"

Sansa rubs his hand, "My brother can put his mind into the body of animals…They call it…"

"Warging!" Tyrion says speaking up.

 ** _"Warging!"_** The Raven squawks, **"Bran!"**

"Bran where is Jon?"

 ** _"White Harbor! White Walkers…Need help…"_**

"We will leave tonight…" Dany says, "This is too important…Lord Varys how much Dragonsglass have you mined?"

"Two wagons full…We have already made twenty spears, over a hundred arrows, and ten daggers…"

"Mine and make what you can over the next four days then set sail…" Daenarys looks at Vary and then Tyrion, "Where can they make port?"

"They can sail up the coast past the fingers to the mouth of the white knife river and White Harbor…" Sansa says speaking up.

Daenarys stands up after wiping her mouth and looks at Tyrion, "We leave in a few hours…"

"I will be ready…"

"Perhaps we should send a ship to Lord Maro and tell him to turn around and sail towards saltspear and Moat Cailin…From there across land to White Harbor…" Sansa suggests.

"I will send the ship…" Arro says kissing Sansa on the cheek.

"What about the bird?" Maester Larson asks.

When Daenarys arrives at the Dragon pin she has to wait for Tyrion to arrive. An hour passes, "Sorry…I was hoping to get some sleep…"

"So was I but time is against us…"

Daenarys gives the command to Drogon and Tyrion follows on Rhaegal flying beside Viserion. Soon they are flying towards the coast from Dragonstone. With Bran's Raven flying with them, it is hard for the Raven to keep up with the Dragons. By sunrise they are flying over the Saltpans. Daenarys decides to stop and rest, they circle the small village three times before landing. House Cox rules the Saltpans and feasts the two Dragon Riders. As the day passes the snow starts falling.

Sunrise the next morning Dany and Tyrion take off, but the Raven stays behind as Bran needs to rest. The Dragons fly until they reach the shore past the mountains to the Bite. White Harbor is across the Bite past the three sisters. They camp in the wild allowing the Dragons to go hunting. Daenarys and Tyrion had packed some supplies in their saddle bags. The Dragons return just before sunrise and rest. After a light meal to break their fast they take off.

WHITE HARBOR

Jon is exhausted and he had not bathed or slept in days. The White Walkers attack in waves, sometimes more than three times a day. Most times they attack the city from three different sides at the same time. They attack the Northgate, the Rivergate and the Merman's Gate all at once. The only saving grace is Melisandre whose power is invaluable, but she too has her limits. On the last attack she feints after the White Walkers retreat from the Northgate.

Jon sits by a fire in the main hall eating. A Maester stands by watching him carefully. With Lightbringer he had saved the city many times. Many people had died including Gren and a few others from the watch. Jon falls asleep at the table and is awakened by the alarm bells. He rides his horse to the Merman's Gate. After an hour he drives off the White Walkers. Then Jon makes his way to the Northgate or rather a barricade that had been erected.

A few days ago the dead in the graveyards had awakened. Milisandre destroyed many before she feinted and Jon showed up. A barricade had been erected and the Wolf's Den castle abandoned along with all the houses surrounding. Jon is too tired to actually do any fighting so he just holds Lightbringer up and destroys as many Whites as he can. He is struck in the shoulder by an arrow and hits the ground dropping Lightbringer. The White Walkers rush forward, then everyone pauses as a screech splits the air and the White Walkers are bathed in Dragon flames. The city defenders cheer as two Dragons, one with a Rider destroy many dead enemies.

TYRION

Tyrion assaults the Rivergate with Rhaegal bathing many enemies in fire. Viserion flies back and forth between the two Riders helping. Both Dany and Tyrion have to command Viserion to fly to the other. On the fifth dive Tyrion spots a Walker on a horse with his blue eyes and his ice axe. Tyrion aims and throws his Valyrian dagger at the creature. It screeches and shatters into water, ice, and vapor.

"Son of bitch!" He says as Rhaegal pulls up. Soon it is over and Tyrion has Rhaegal land behind the wall. He remains by the Dragon to keep it calm. "You could please bring me some sheep or some goats…About two each for the Dragons…Three barrels of Mutton or salted fish will do as well" he yells to the people gathering.

DAENARYS

Daenarys joins Tyrion on the ground as they bring six sheep. The animals are blind folded then the Dragons roast them in their fire and begin eating. "I am Daenarys Targaryen…"

A young man comes forward, "We know who are your grace…I am Wylis Manderly…" He bows and so does everyone gathered around. "My father awaits you in the main hall…"

"Jon Snow…where is he?"

"He was wounded during the fighting and is being tended to by the Maester…"

JON

While Dany talks with Wyman Manderly Jon finally is able to bathe and rest after his wound is tended to. Jon is relieved that he will not lose his arm or the full functionality of his arm. He is allowed to rest for two days before meeting with the Dragon Queen. They meet privately in the main hall. "Well well well…Jon Snow…Long time no see…"

"It is pleasure to see you again Lord Tyrion or should I say Uncle…"

"You know?" Dany asks.

"Bran told me…So we are all family here…"

"You have Targaryen blood and may be you are a Dragon Rider…"

DAENARYS

She leads him to Viserion, she speaks calm words to the Dragon and then signals Jon to come forward. Viserion sniffs Jon and purrs, then the Dragon crouches low and allows Jon to climb up onto his back. Daenarys instructs him in Valyrian commands for Viserion. Then all three fly off together. Three days later Dany, Tyrion, and Jon fly to Greywater Watch as the floating castle is surrounded by ice and White Walkers. While at Greywater Dany goes to Jon's room.

They talk on many subjects and eventually they kiss and make love. Drawn to each other like two missing pieces, fire and a candle. For the first time in a long time Dany is happy. When the emerge from their room Tyrion is standing outside the door. "Good Morning…"

"Morning…" Later Bran tells them that White Walkers are marching on King's Landing. He had also told Maro Maegyr who was sailing past cape Cracken towards the river and Moat Cailin. Arro takes what Dragonglass they have and head for King's Landing. Bran also tells them that the Night King will be there as well.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 28. THE FINAL BATTLE

MARRO

When Marro received word his fleet was nearing the Arbor. He turned his ships around and sailed to Saltspear that way he could cut across land to Moat Cailin and then down to King's Landing. After two weeks of sailing they finally make it to saltspear and sail up the river to Moat Cailin. When they arrive Marro rests his army for a few days then he marches south through the frozen marsh lands of the neck.

As they travel the snows get heavier and deeper.

"We will stop at the Twins…" Marro says to his second in command. They finally make it to the Twins and rest. Marro's forces have their own food so they won't eat the winter stores at the Twins. Edmure Tully had made a Knight by the name of Hawthorn Lord of the Twins. So House Hawthorn now ruled the Twins. As they leave the castle the wind blows and Marro's army is attacked by White Walkers. During the battle three Dragons show up and drive off the White Walkers.

ARRO

Arro and Grey Worm take what Dragonglass they have and sail for King's Landing. Halfway into Blackwater Bay the snow starts to fall and ice forms over the water. Not so thick that they cannot reach the Capital, but it does slow them down. Arro had left Sansa at Dragonstone because of the baby and she needed the rest.

When they arrive in the Capital Arro and Grey Worm take charge of the city defenses. Arro calls for volunteers and train them to use bow and arrows. Three days later it starts snowing from Harrenhal to the Capital, the King's Wood to Storm's End is blanketed in white. The snow falls heaviest around the Capital. As the sun sets a huge boulder is thrown at the wall by the King's Gate. Several men on the wall are killed only to rise again before anyone could burn them. Arrows with Dragonglass are fired at the enemy. They also use Wildfire destroying many White Walkers.

It seems as if the defenders will win when the Ice Spiders attack, smashing the catapults and jars of Wildfire after crawling up the wall. They shoot webbing on the defenders turning them into Whites. "Fall back to the secondary defenses!" Arro screams. As he is running with the other an axe is thrown into his back killing him. A few seconds later he rises as Walker with blue eyes.

The street of steel had been closed off along with all adjacent streets and the defenders now lead by Grey Worm and Kasad fight a desperate battle to hold back the dead. The catacombs had been closed off so the White Walkers could not use them.

JON

Jon rides on Viserion following Daenarys on Drogon with Tyrion on Rhaegal beside him. When they finally reach the city, Daenarys signals with her hand for them to split up. Daenarys flies towards the Dragongate and attacks the White Walkers attacking the gate. Tyrion on Rhaegal attack the White Walkers at the King's Gate, while Jon heads into the city. He leaps off Viserion onto the roof of a building and unleashes the power of Lightbringer.

The people cheer as thousands of White Walkers are incinerated. Meanwhile Viserion burns the rest in the alleyways and streets of the city. He climbs back up to the roof of a building and summons Viserion. They fly off towards the King's Gate to help Tyrion and Rhaegal. With a word in High Valyrian the dragons fire dives on the Ice Spiders, Walkers, and Whites. In the middle of the second dive Jon spots the Night King.

He commands Viserion to land and dismounts the Dragon drawing his sword again. One of the Whites with the Night King charges on his dead horse. Jon ignites the weapon and fights him. When the White's ice axe hits Lightbringer it shatters. Jon beheads the creature and it explodes into water, ice, and mist. This time the remaining four Whites attack at the same time. One of them shatters after Tyrion throws his dagger at the White. The next one is destroyed when Viserion takes the White in his mouth and unleashes fire while holding it in his mouth.

Jon kills the other two Whites himself, and then starts walking toward the Night King. Jon's sword bursts into fire as he initiates the fight with wide swing. It is blocked and their melee begins. They struggle back and forth, then the Night King leaps backwards and touches the ground. Ice shards pop up, but Jon sticks Lightbringer in the ground and melts the ice. They charge each other swinging their weapons. The Night King's Weapon shatters, but before Jon could take advantage of the situation the Night King head butts him. Jon stumbles backwards and hits his back dropping his sword.

The Night King creates an ice spear to finish him, but Viserion strikes the Night King with his tail. He goes flying nine feet and hits a tree. Jon gets up and grabs his sword then he throws it like a spear pinning the Night King to the tree. He walks up to the Night King looking at Viserion. **_"Dracarys!"_** The Dragon bathes the Night King in fire. When Viserion ends his attack Jon removes the sword and beheads him, then he cuts off his legs.

Despite the Night King's defeat the White Walkers keep fighting for the next three days. Arro's White attacks Jon and he ends up stabbing the White in the chest ending it. With every White Walker destroyed the Children of the Forest show up and take the Night King's body away. Jon and Daenarys take a room together after securing their Dragons in the old Dragon Pit.

"I have to leave tomorrow…"

"Why?"

"Sansa must be told her husband is dead…Also the children say they need my help to seal the Night King in his prison…"

She sighs, "Take Tyrion with you…Just in case…" They kiss then the next morning after breaking their fast together Jon and Tyrion leave for Dragonstone as Sansa is waiting at the castle for Arro to return.

"Jon!" She says in excitement, then her excitement vanishes when she notices the look on Jon's face. "No…no…no!" She falls to her knees and he rushes forward to catch her. She weeps in his arms for a good while. "How did he die?"

"Grey Worm told me that a White threw an axe into his back…He came back as a Walker…I was the one…" She stands up and kisses Jon on the cheek. He stays for two more days, then he and Tyrion leave for the North. They don't stop until they reach Heart's Home in the Vale. After resting Jon and Tyrion fly on.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28. DAYS OF PEACE

MARRO

Marro finally makes it to the Capital and learns about the death of his son from Daenarys, "What will you do now?"

He sighs, "Retire perhaps…"

"I could use your help establishing my Kingdom…A new position on the small council Master of war…"

"Would you allow me to think about it your grace…"

"Of course…"

"In the meantime I need to go and see my wife…and tell her about our son…" First Marro sends for Sansa but she is nearing her time so Marro goes to Dragonstone to be at her side when the baby comes. She names him Arro after his father. Marro greatly approves and after a few days they set sail for White Harbor. When they arrive, Marro and Sansa travels by land to Winterfell.

"Where is Arro…" Avalene asks.

Marro takes her hands, "There is no easy way to say this my love…Our son Arro died and came back as a White…Jon Snow had to destroy him…" She cries and moans falling to her knees calling his name over and over again. He picks her up and carries Avalene to her room. He sits with her for hours before leaving.

"I am sorry for the loss of your son…I know what is to lose a son." Catelyn asks.

He nods, "I know you do…"

"Is there anything I can do to help you or your wife?"

"Your friendship is all we require…" Later Sansa brings the baby to Avalene and it lightens her mood.

JON

Three days after Marro arrives at Winterfell Jon and Tyrion return from the North after helping the Children bury and imprison the Night King. "My Lady I want to offer my condolences on your son Arro…He was a good man and I wish I had had more time to get to know him…" Jon says Avalene who is held by Marro.

"Thank you for your kind words…"

Jon looks at Marro, "So what will you do now?"

"First I am going to divide my armies between the Northern Houses and keep twenty thousand…The Queen has offered me a position as Master of War on the Small Council…So back to King's Landing for us…"

"Could you see fit to give Lord Edmure some men?"  
"Oh of course…"

A few days later Jon has a meeting with Rickon, Bran, Sansa, Arya, Lady Catelyn, and Marro. Then he gives Bran, Rickon, and Arya rides on Viserion. He also gives Lady Catelyn a ride, Sansa accepts after watching her mother. Then Jon and Tyrion stay for a feast before leaving for King's Landing.

A week later Jon and Tyrion arrive in King's Landing, Daenarys is waiting for them. When he dismounts Viserion they kiss. Later the two are alone in their room lying in bed together, "How go the plans for the Coronation?" Jon asks.

"Fine…all is going smoothly…"

"The Night's Watch is arguing that I am a still a brother of the Watch…"

"What did you say?"

"Well…Sir Alliser stabbed me and Milisandre bought me back to life so…technically my Watch has ended…"

She sighs, "I have something to tell you…But first…Do you want to marry me?"

Jon smiles, "I don't know…this is so sudden…" She hits him and he laughs, "Yes I want to marry…Though you could have waited until I asked…"

"I bring it up because…" She pauses and frowns, then she jumps up and rushes to the wash bowl and throws up.

"Are you alright?" Jon asks sitting up. She doesn't answer, "I will fetch the Maester…"

"No…don't I am fine…Its just…It can't be…"

Jon gets up and joins her, "It can't be what…"

"I think I am going to have a baby…"

Jon smiles, "I'm going to be a father?"

DAENARYS

The new Maester confirms that she is pregnant. So in addition to the plans for the Coronation she starts making plans for a wedding. Jon is legitimized as Jon Targaryen. The day before the Coronation Daenarys meets with her advisors to make appointments. She is crowned at the Sept of Baelor then Daenarys is escorted through the streets by the Queen's Guard.

The Wedding is held on the tourney grounds so that the small folk and citizens can attend. "Long live the Queen…and the Prince Regent!" The people shout, "Long may she reign!" They also shout in unison. Nine months later Dany has a son, but the Maester informs her that she cannot have anymore children. They name the baby Prince Aemon Targaryen.

TYRION

As Hand of the Queen Tyrion serves Daenarys faithfully for the next eight years then he returns to Casterly Rock. In those eight years Shae gives him three children all of normal size. His eldest son is named Jaime, both he and Aemon Targaryen become best of friends so Jaime remains in the Capital a Ward of the Prince Regent. After Jaime was the twins Tommen and Joanna, Tyrion watched them closely to make sure they didn't immolate their Uncle and Aunt. They did not, the twins were close, but not to the point of incest.

On her thirteenth name day Jaime came to Casterly Rock with Prince Aemon and the two fell in love. They married when he reached his Eighteenth name day and Joanna her sixteenth. Both became Dragon Riders as Drogon produced five eggs. During this time Jon, Daenarys, and Marro go east to help put down slavery and bring order to the east.

The peace lasted the entire reign of Daenarys and Jon who gave Lightbringer to Aemon before he died at ninety. Daenarys died two days after Jon. Aemon took the throne at Seventy and reigned thirty years. During his reign the Eastern rebellion started, so Aemon and his red Dragon Jonar after his father and all the great Lords of the West went East to put it down. The war lasted ten bloody years and when it was done Aemon lived the rest of his days in peace.


End file.
